COUNTDOWN
by bulanbiru
Summary: COMPLETE. Tenang saja. Sepucuk doa dariku selalu siap untuknya… Kamu akan mendoakannya juga, kan?
1. Prologue

**Hai-hai! 1st fanfic yang pake bahasa Indonesia nich... (padahal mah baru bikin 2 fanfic, gitu...)**

**Sebenernya mah pengennya bikin pake Bahasa Inggris, but... fakta bahwa grammarku berantakan dan vocabku terbatas, ya sudahlah... pasrah saja, dan menjadi pencinta bahasa Indonesia...**

**Begitu deeh... maap nggak jelas, R&R plizzz...**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own anything...**

* * *

I. PROLOGUE

Tiba-tiba dunia terasa berhenti berputar.

Hinata terhenyak. _A... apa? Lima... belas... hari lagi?_

Ia menoleh kepada Tsunade, mencoba menatap mata cokelat sang Hokage. "Tsunade-sama..." ia berkata perlahan. "B... bohong, kan? A... anda cuma bercanda, kan?" Hinata memaksakan dirinya tertawa. "J... jangan bercanda..."

Namun tawanya lenyap saat ia menatap mata sang Hokage. Tidak ada dusta di sana. "Maaf, Hinata..." ucap Tsunade pelan.

"T... tidak..." bisik Hinata pelan, masih dengan ketidakpercayaan. _Oh, kumohon, Tsunade-sama... tertawalah, dan katakan kalau Anda hanya bercanda..._

Namun sang Godaime Hokage hanya mengangguk, menggumamkan kata 'ya'.

Tangis gadis itupun pecah.

oOoOo

_Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya. Dilihatnya Kiba, berdarah di seluruh tubuhnya, tengah kewalahan melawan beberapa orang berbaju hitam dan bermasker hitam. Tak jauh darinya Shino sedang berusaha melindungi Kurenai-sensei yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, darah di sekujur tubuhnya._

_BRUGH! Ia terhenyak saat melihat Kiba, akhirnya terjatuh dengan pakaian yang hampir tidak bisa dikenali lagi. Penuh berlumuran darah. Sementara itu, Sound-nin di sekelilingnya, siap melemparkan puluhan kunai dan shuriken beracun ke sekujur tubuh berdarah teman setimnya._

Oh, tidak... _batin Hinata. "Kiba-kun!" teriaknya, namun Kiba sudah terlalu lemah untuk bergerak. Akamaru hanya dapat menggonggong lemah di sisi tuannya._

_Ia sudah benar-benar lelah. Chakranya sudah kosong, seluruh badannya sakit, namun Hinata memaksakan dirinya bergerak. Berlari ke depan Kiba yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, menggenggam kunai dan berusaha menangkis semua senjata yang beterbangan._

"_Hinata! Jangan ke sana! Terlalu berbahaya!" didengarnya Shino berteriak, namun ia tidak peduli. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya, _Kiba-kun!

_Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia mencoba menghalau semua musuh di sekelilingnya. Tak dipedulikannya luka yang mulai terbuka di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia harus menyelamatkan teman-temannya. Ia harus melindungi Kiba, yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di belakangnya._

"_Hinata! Di belakang!" Ia mencoba menghindar, namun ia tak memiliki cukup kekuatan lagi untuk bergerak. Kunai-kunai beracun menancap di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia terbatuk, berdarah, sebelum akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah._

"_Hinata! Hinata!" didengarnya suara seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap..._

oOoOo

_Hyuuga Hinata membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit. _Sudah berapa lama aku terbaring di sini?_ Ia membatin. Pandangannya masih kabur, namun saat ia berhasil memfokuskan kedua matanya, dilihatnya wajah khawatir seseorang. Mata orang tersebut sembab, dan rambutnya yang digulung terlihat berantakan._

"_Hinata-chan!" seru Tenten bahagia, saat ia menyadari bahwa sosok yang berbaring di depannya sudah membuka matanya._

"_D... di mana?" tanya Hinata pelan. Tenggorokannya kering, dan ia tidak dapat menggerakkan badannya._

"_Rumah sakit, Hinata-chan. Kau aman sekarang. Oh, aku harus memberitahu Hokage-sama!" suara Tenten riang. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, dan bersiap-siap berlari ke luar. Namun didengarnya suara lemah Hinata._

"_T-Tenten-chan... b-bagaimana d-dengan y-yang l-ain?"_

_Tenten tersenyum menenangkan. "Mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka dirawat di rumahnya masing-masing, cedera mereka tidak terlalu parah, namun mereka masih terlalu lemah untuk keluar dan menengokmu. Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan mereka, Hinata-chan. Beristirahatlah, akan kupanggil Hokage-sama."_

_Hinata tersenyum dan membiarkan Tenten pergi. _Syukurlah, mereka baik-baik saja..._ Ia tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia harus kehilangan teman-teman setimnya, sahabat yang sangat memperdulikannya..._

_Dan ia pun tertidur kembali, dengan pikiran yang lebih tenang._

oOoOo

"_Hokage-sama!" teriak Tenten sambil berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. "Hinata-chan sudah sadar!"_

_Tsunade langsung berdiri, dan berlari mengikuti Tenten ke ruang di mana Hinata berada. Sang Godaime Hokage tersenyum lega saat melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah lebih berwarna. "Syukurlah..." ucapnya pelan, dan ia mengelus rambut hitam kebiruan gadis yang tengah tertidur itu dengan lembut._

_Namun, ia tidak terlihat begitu bahagia. Tenten melihat ada kabut di matanya. "Hokage-sama?" ia memberanikan diri bertanya. "Ada apa?"_

_Tsunade tersenyum pada gadis yang berusia enam belas tahun itu. "Aku akan memberitahu sesuatu, tapi sebelumnya tolong telepon rumah Hinata, katakan kepada Hiashi kalau putrinya sudah sadar, dan aku menginginkan kehadirannya di rumah sakit secepatnya."_

"_Baik, Tsunade-sama," kata Tenten, menghormat, sebelum pergi untuk menelepon Hyuuga resident._

oOoOo

_Setengah jam kemudian..._

_Seseorang mengetuk pintu. Tsunade tersadar dari lamunannya, dan ia menyuruh Tenten membuka pintu. Ia mempersiapkan dirinya dan mengatur kata-katanya untuk diucapkan pada Hyuuga Hiashi, pemimpin Hyuuga Clan mengenai keadaan calon penerusnya._

_Namun yang datang ternyata bukan Hiashi. Melainkan Neji._

_Tsunade merasakan amarah naik ke ubun-ubunnya. Bagaimana mungkin Hiashi menelantarkan anak gadisnya sendiri? Namun, tetap dibiarkannya Neji masuk._

"_Sumimasen, Hokage-sama," Neji menghormat. "Hiashi-sama tengah mengadakan pertemuan penting dengan pembesar-pembesar Hyuuga Clan, sehingga ia tidak bisa datang,"_

"_Baiklah," Tsunade menghembuskan napas. "Duduklah, Neji, Tenten, ada sesuatu yang penting mengenai Hinata yang harus kalian ketahui."_

"_Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji. Keningnya berkerut, dan instingnya mengatakan itu bukan berita yang baik._

"_Ada berita baik, dan berita buruk," kata Tsunade perlahan, agar tidak membangunkan Hinata yang tengah tertidur._

"_Berita baiknya, setelah dokter mengadakan pengecekan, besok Hinata sudah boleh kembali ke rumah," ucap Tsunade._

"_Berita... buruknya?" tanya Tenten perlahan._

"_Racun dari kunai-kunai tersebut sudah menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Aku tidak bisa mengobatinya. Ia hanya bisa bertahan... lima belas hari lagi..." suara Tsunade melemah._

_Neji dan Tenten terhenyak. "Lima belas hari lagi?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan, tidak percaya._

_Tsunade tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk. "Ya, hanya lima belas hari lagi... sebelum jantungnya berhenti..."_

oOoOo

* * *

**Begitulah... hahahaa aneh yawh? Demo, ne, makasih banget udah mau baca... aku nggak tau, tiba2 aja kepikiran cerita seperti ini, walaupun aku belum kepikiran endingnya mau kayak apa... so, would you give me any suggestion?**

**Review, pliz!!**

* * *

Translate:

Sumimasen -- I'm sorry (lebih formal, biasanya ditujukan pada orang yang lebih tinggi kedudukannya)**  
**


	2. 15 I Won't Give Up!

**Yeah!! Here comes the second chapter... hehehe... makasih banget buat anda2 semua yang udah ngereview... soalnya sejujurnya, tadinya aku takut cerita ini tidak diperdulikan oleh siapapun... T.T**

**CraZy-AneH-GiRL: waaa, thanks... hmm... pairingnya siapa, yawh?? masih mikirin nich... punya ide? Sumimasen, bukankah itu seperti gomenasai (versi yang lebih formal?) ? Artinya maaf, gitu... sebenernya pengetahuan bahasa Jepangku juga terbatas banget, makanya, bisa tolong bantu? thanks banget...**

**kerupukudang: hmmm... bisa aja Hinata dipairingin sama Naruto... yang pasti, aku nggak mengindahkan kenyataan kalau Hinata suka sama Naruto... trus, buat bahasa, bagiku sih sebuah cerita lebih 'ngena' kalau bahasanya lebih baku... nggak papa, ya??**

**dream-realm: doakan saja... lagi banyak tugas sekolah, nich... tugas ekskul juga, jadi kayaknya tiap chapter bakalan agak2 lama... gomenna...**

**Disclaimer: Aku bukan Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

II. COUNTDOWN : 15—I WON'T GIVE UP!

_Tsunade tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk. "Ya, hanya lima belas hari lagi... sebelum jantungnya berhenti..."_

_Hinata tersentak. Ia mendadak bangun, dan menyenggol vas bunga di sebelahnya. Tsunade, Neji, dan Tenten langsung menoleh, dan menemukan gadis itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan kosong. Mereka bergegas bangkit dan berlari ke sisi tempat tidur gadis tersebut._

"_Hinata-chan..." suara Tenten pelan. Ia mengguncang bahu Hinata, namun gadis itu tidak bergeming._

_Tiba-tiba dunia terasa berhenti berputar._

_Hinata terhenyak. A... apa? Lima... belas... hari lagi?_

_Ia menoleh kepada Tsunade, mencoba menatap mata biru sang Hokage. "Tsunade-sama..." ia berkata perlahan. "B... bohong, kan? A... anda cuma bercanda, kan?" Hinata memaksakan dirinya tertawa. "J... jangan bercanda..."_

_Namun tawanya lenyap saat ia menatap mata sang Hokage. Tidak ada dusta di sana. "Maaf, Hinata..." ucap Tsunade pelan._

"_T... tidak..." bisik Hinata pelan, masih dengan ketidakpercayaan. Oh, kumohon, Tsunade-sama... tertawalah, dan katakan kalau Anda hanya bercanda..._

_Namun sang Godaime Hokage hanya mengangguk, menggumamkan kata 'ya'._

_Tangis gadis itupun pecah._

_Sementara itu, sesosok tubuh yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik dinding menegang, mendengar berita tersebut._

oOoOo

Keesokan harinya...

Dokter tersenyum cerah pada gadis berambut hitam kebiruan yang duduk di depannya. "Oke, keadaanmu baik. Hari ini kau sudah boleh pulang."

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Matanya kosong.

"Hei, bergembiralah sedikit, Hinata-san," ucap sang dokter. Gadis itu memaksakan tersenyum. Sang dokter menepuk pundaknya. "Baiklah, Hinata-san, saya akan meninggalkanmu agar kamu dapat membereskan kamarmu. Satu jam lagi akan ada yang menjemputmu," ucap dokter, sebelum beranjak keluar.

Hinata hanya menatap kepergian sang dokter dengan ekspresi kosong. _Lima belas..._ kata itu terus terngiang di benaknya. Perlahan, ia memaksakan dirinya bergerak, dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya.

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, mengusap air mata yang sempat jatuh ke pipinya. "Otousama?"

Namun ternyata yang datang Neji, bersama dengan Tenten. Hinata menyambut mereka, berusaha tersenyum meskipun matanya masih sembab.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan!" ucap Tenten mencoba ceria. Neji hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ohayo, Neji-nii-san, ohayo, Tenten-chan," balas Hinata. Matanya menyiratkan tanda tanya kepada Neji, namun hanya sekejap. Ia menunduk, menyadari dengan sedih, bahwa ayahnya tidak memperdulikannya.

"Jadi," kata Tenten. "Ayo, Hinata-chan. Kita akan mengantarmu pulang," Ia menggamit tangan Hinata, menuntunnya keluar kamar. Di belakang, Neji menyusul, menggendong ransel kecil berisi barang-barang milik Hinata.

Mereka berjalan pelan keluar rumah sakit. Tidak ada yang berkata apa-apa, mereka hanya menikmati kebisuan sepanjang perjalanan, sampai akhirnya, Hinata membuka suaranya.

"Neji-nii-san, Tenten-chan... bolehkah aku meminta kalian berdua berjanji?"

Mereka berhenti berjalan. Neji dan Tenten menatap Hinata, menanti kelanjutan arah pembicaraannya.

"Tolong... jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa mengenai hal ini..."

"Mengapa?"

Hinata tersenyum, matanya menengadah menatap langit. "Selama ini... aku selalu menyusahkan semuanya..." ia menoleh kepada Neji dan Tenten, menatap mereka dengan lembut. "Aku tidak mau menjadi beban lagi... jadi biarkan saja. Toh, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan..."

Neji dan Tenten hanya terdiam. _Bagaimana mungkin tidak memberitahu Hiashi-sama?_ Namun dilihatnya mata lavender sepupunya itu menatapnya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Onegai..."

Angin bertiup semilir, memainkan rambut hitam kebiruan gadis itu yang kini sudah cukup panjang. Ia menatap dua orang di depannya dengan pandangan memohon. Akhirnya, Neji dan Tenten mengangguk.

"Arigato..."

oOoOo

_Dear diary,_

_Hari ini, 14 Desember, rasanya hidupku sudah berakhir. Tsunade-sama berkata bahwa hidupku tinggal lima belas hari lagi... dan beliau tidak bercanda. Racun dari kunai-kunai yang menyerangku waktu itu sudah terlalu banyak menyebar, sehingga Tsunade-sama tidak bisa mengobatinya. Dari apa yang kudengar, sepertinya aku akan mati perlahan-lahan dalam lima belas hari ini... Sebelum akhirnya jantungku benar-benar berhenti..._

_Diary, rasanya aku ingin mati sekarang saja, daripada menunggu racun itu menguasai seluruh tubuhku... Toh sepertinya keadaanku sama sekali tidak diperdulikan, bukan?_

_Otousama bahkan tidak mau bersusah payah menjemputku. Otousama malah menyuruh Neji-nii-san datang, padahal hal itu tentu mengganggu trainingnya. Lagipula, kalau aku mati, mungkin semuanya akan lebih baik. Hanabi akan menjadi heiress, dan ia tentu tidak akan membuat Otousama kecewa, tidak seperti diriku..._

Hinata mendesah, menatap nanar kalimat-kalimat yang baru saja ditulisnya. Perlahan, ia merasakan sakit di jantungnya. _Racun itu... bekerja_. Ia meremas dadanya, tersenyum sedih pada dirinya sendiri. _Aku akan benar-benar mati, ya?_

Perlahan, ia menutup matanya. Menarik napas panjang. _Mungkin lebih baik kalau kuakhiri saja..._ Ia merogoh lacinya, mengeluarkan sebilah belati yang cukup tajam. Ia memandang belati itu, memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan benda tajam terebut.

_Mungkin... jika aku mengiris urat nadiku dengan cukup dalam, itu tidak akan terlalu sakit..._

Ia memejamkan mata, air matanya mengalir dalam diam. Jantungnya berdecit lagi, dan ia terbatuk, menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Saat ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, dilihatnya darah di sana. _Aku... menyerah..._

Namun, tiba-tiba kilasan kejadian itu melintas di benaknya.

**_Naruto berusaha bangkit kembali, tidak memperdulikan sekujur tubuhnya yang bergetar karena sakit. Ia mengangkat mukanya, menantang lawannya dengan seulas senyum._**

**_Neji terpana menatap sosok berambut kuning di depannya. _Mustahil... mengapa dia masih bisa berdiri?**

**_Naruto tersenyum lemah, dan berkata, "Aku sudah pernah memberitahumu, bukan? Aku buruk dalam menyerah."_**

_Naruto-kun..._

Hinata terkesiap, melempar belatinya. Benda itu melayang dan jatuh berdentang di sudut ruangan.

_Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?_ Ia membatin, menatap ngeri pada belati itu. _Bunuh... diri?_

Air mata terjatuh lagi ke pipinya. _Ya, mungkin aku memang ingin mati, namun aku seharusnya tidak menyerah sekarang... tentunya masih banyak hal yang bisa aku lakukan..._

Pelan, Hinata meraih kembali penanya, dan menulis kata demi kata dalam diary-nya.

_Ya, Diary. Rasanya aku memang ingin mati, namun aku tidak boleh mati sekarang. Masih banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan... Aku masih ingin menunjukkan kepada semuanya bahwa aku bisa berubah... aku masih ingin menunjukkan pada Otousama bahwa aku tidak lemah..._

_Masih ada banyak sekali yang ingin kulakukan... dengan waktuku yang sedemikian sempit ini..._

Ia menghentikan gerakan penanya sejenak. Matanya menerawang, memikirkan sesuatu.

_Dan... aku tidak akan membuatnya menjadi lebih sempit lagi, kan? Lagipula... aku belum mengatakan padanya..._

Tersenyum kecil, Hinata menarik selembar foto dari balik halaman diarynya. Selembar foto yang sudah sedikit lusuh, karena seringnya ia menggenggamnya. Foto itu menggambarkan seorang pemuda berambut kuning, dengan seringai ceria dan mata biru yang senantiasa menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan hangat.

_Naruto-kun..._ ia mendesah.

Mengingat Naruto selalu membuatnya tersenyum sekaligus ingin menangis. Ia sudah menyukainya dari sejak mereka masih di Akademi, namun Naruto tidak pernah menyadarinya. Mata pemuda itu sudah terpaku pada Sakura.

Rasanya memang menyedihkan, namun selama ini ia menyadari, bahwa Naruto adalah pembangkit semangatnya. Kekuatannya. Saat ia melawan Neji, teriakan semangat dari Narutolah yang membuat ia tetap bangkit dan melawan sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Ia adalah semangat dan pendorong baginya untuk hidup.

Ia adalah kekuatan baginya.

Melihat Naruto yang tidak pernah menyerah, Hinata menjadi memiliki keinginan untuk menghapus air matanya, dan bertekad untuk tetap hidup, seberat apapun jalannya.

Naruto adalah kekuatan baginya.

_Naruto-kun..._

_Aku ingin kuat sepertimu..._

Hinata menaruh kembali foto pemuda yang disukainya di dalam diarynya._ Lima belas hari... waktu yang sangat singkat, namun aku takkan menyia-nyiakannya. Aku **tidak boleh** menyia-nyiakannya._

_Sudah kuputuskan. Aku tidak akan menyerah._

oOoOo

Di tengah kegelapan malam, sesosok tubuh sedari tadi berdiri diam, mengawasi gadis itu, menatapnya dari kejauhan dengan pandangan yang sulit dilukiskan. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa dan tidak melakukan apa-apa saat melihat gadis itu mengacungkan belati ke urat nadinya sendiri. Ia hanya diam dan menanti;

dan ia tersenyum melihat gadis itu membatalkan niatnya. _Fuh, ternyata ia masih cukup berpikir untuk tidak bunuh diri_.

Ia melompat pergi, sosoknya menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

* * *

**Tadaaaah... maaf ya, pendek banget... **

**By the way, siapakah sesosok orang itu? Ayo tebak, karena sejujurnya aku juga masih belum nentuin siapa dia, jadi mungkin advis dari anda2 semua bisa membantuku ngasih ide... okeh?? **

**Makasih udah, baca, en review pliz!! --Review anda membuatku tetap menulis, hehehe--**

* * *

Translate:

Ohayo -- Selamat Pagi

Onegai -- Please

Arigato -- Terima kasih

--udah pada tau, kan?--


	3. 14 Trying To Smile

**Finally... setelah menunggu dari jam setengah empat, akhirnya FanFictionnya bisa dibuka!!**

**So, here comes the third chapter... btw, chapter ini agak aneh... karena aku bikinnya terburu-buru di warnet saat menunggu ff-nya bisa kebuka... mana besok mau ulangan mate lagi!! Pray 4 me, pliz...**

**Thanks to:**

**Monochromatic Pylon : thanks banget atas alert-nya! Hm... pastinya sih akhirnya sedih, namanya juga angst... tapi ntahlah, kita lihat saja ke mana cerita ini akan berlanjut... Pairingnya? Liat aja ntar...**

**itachi4ever : Waaaaaa... thanks banget! Atas alert dan favoritenya! Arigato gozaimas! Hiks... sangat terharu sampe nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi... Seperti salah satu dorama? Ya.. mungkin... tapi _honestly_, aku cuma nonton dua dorama, One Litre of Tears dan Anchor Woman...**

**Dan thanks juga buat semuanya yang udah mau baca...**

**Anyway, maaf banget kalau ceritanya tambah aneh, dan maaf banget kalau rentang antar chapternya lama, lagi banyak kerjaan, sih! Tapi aku bakalan tetap nulis kok.**

**So, enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: BUKAN! BUKAN! BUKAN!**

* * *

III. COUNTDOWN : 14—TRYING TO SMILE

Matahari masih berada di ufuk timur. Udara masih dingin, dan langit masih agak gelap dengan mega merah yang menghiasinya. Sesekali beberapa kerlip bintang pagi terlihat. _Pagi yang indah..._

Gadis bermata lavender itu sedang mematut dirinya di depan kaca. Ia mengenakan pakaian trainingya yang biasa. Wajahnya agak pucat, namun ia tidak memperdulikannya. Ia menarik napas panjang, sebelum melangkah keluar kamar.

Hinata menyantap sarapannya perlahan, berusaha menikmatinya. _Mungkin ini sarapanku yang terakhir..._ gumamnya dalam hati, tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, gadis itu melangkah pelan menuju lapangan training Hyuuga. Di sana, ayahnya, Hiashi, dan Neji sudah menunggu untuk memulai latihan rutin mereka. Neji menatapnya dengan tatapan agak khawatir, namun ia berusaha tersenyum senormal mungkin pada sepupunya itu dan berbisik, "Daijoubu,"

"Hajime!" suara Hiashi. Baik Neji maupun Hinata mempersiapkan diri.

"Byakugan!"

Neji bersiap dengan Gentle Fist Style-nya, Byakugannya sudah aktif. Hinata melakukan hal yang sama.

Hinata melayangkan sebuah pukulan dan tendangan, namun Neji mampu menangkisnya dengan mudah. Tendangan-tendangan dan pukulan demi pukulan berusaha ia lancarkan, namun Neji dapat menduga dan menghindari semuanya dengan mudah.

Hinata melompat mundur, mengatur napasnya, dan menanti serangan. Namun Neji tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Maka ia pun maju kembali, chakra bersinar di kedua tangannya.

Ia kembali berusaha melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan, namun Neji terlalu kuat. Hinata melompat mundur lagi, melempar sejumlah kunai.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten!" Neji berputar, dan semua kunai itu pun terlempar ke segala arah.

_Seperti biasa, Neji-nii-san terlalu kuat._

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mempersiapkan serangan lagi, ketika dirasanya dadanya berdecit sakit.

"Uhuk!" gadis itu terbatuk, dan spontan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan asin mengalir dari mulutnya.

_Darah..._

Hinata berusaha menutupi mulutnya, berusaha agar Hiashi dan Neji tidak melihat cairan berwarna merah yang kini membasahi kedua tangannya.

Mata Neji menyipit, dan ia dapat melihat sebercak merah di tangan Hinata. _Ini tidak baik... seharusnya Hinata-sama tidak usah berlatih hari ini..._ Namun saat ia menolehkan kepalanya, dilihatnya Hiashi masih berdiri dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

Neji pun berpikir cepat. Hinata tidak mungkin bertarung, maka ia harus segera mengakhirinya, dengan cara yang sebisa mungkin tidak menyakitkan. Maka Neji pun bergerak cepat, dan memukul tengkuk Hinata.

Hinata dapat merasakan seseorang memukul tengkuknya. Pandangannya mengabur.

"Lemah," desis Hiashi, menatap putrinya dengan pandangan mencemooh, sebelum melangkah pergi.

_Otousama... gomenasai..._

Neji menangkap tubuh Hinata sebelum membentur tanah. Ia menyingkirkan tangan gadis itu dari mulutnya, dan melihat percikan darah di sana. Neji mendesah, sebelum mengangkat tubuh lemah gadis berambut panjang tersebut ke dalam rumah.

oOoOo

Sosok yang berdiri di balik rimbunnya pepohonan itu menatap Hiashi yang melangkah pergi dengan pandangan marah. Ia melihatnya dengan jelas, fakta bahwa Hiashi sama sekali tidak memperdulikan putrinya.

Ia hampir saja melompat menolong Hinata saat Neji memukul tengkuk gadis itu, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Neji menangkap gadis itu dan mendukungnya ke dalam rumah.

Sesosok itu menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya melompat pergi.

oOoOo

Hinata membuka matanya, dan mengerjapkannya saat cahaya lampu kamar menerpanya. Ia mendapati dirinya terbaring di atas kasur berwarna lavender, di kamarnya sendiri. _Apa... yang terjadi?_

Perlahan gadis itu mengingatnya. _Oh ya... aku sedang berlatih melawan Neji-nii-san, ketika tiba-tiba racun itu bekerja... aku tidak bisa menyerang, dan Nii-san mengetahuinya, sehingga ia memukul tengkukku... dan aku terjatuh... dan Otousama mengatakan sesuatu..._

**"_Lemah," desis Hiashi, menatap putrinya dengan pandangan mencemooh, sebelum melangkah pergi._**

Hinata menutup matanya, dan merasakan sakit di dadanya. _Otousama..._

Ia memaksakan dirinya bangkit, dan melongok ke luar jendela. Matahari sudah benar-benar muncul, dan seberkas sinarnya merasuk ke dalam kamar.

Hinata tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. _Ya, pagi yang indah... dan tentunya akan terasa semakin indah jika aku tetap tersenyum..._

Gadis itu melangkah keluar rumah, bersenandung kecil untuk mengusir kesedihan yang sempat hinggap di hatinya. _Aku harus tetap tersenyum..._

oOoOo

Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino menghentikan obrolan—atau lebih tepatnya pertengkaran?—mereka saat melihat sosok teman setimnya berlari kecil menuju lapangan training.

"HOOOI!! HINATA!!" teriak Kiba dengan suara keras seperti biasa, melambaikan tangannya.

Gadis itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum kecil. "Ohayo, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun!"

Shino hanya mengangguk, kedua tangannya terbenam di saku jaketnya. Kiba berlari mendekat dan menepuk pundak Hinata bersahabat. Di sebelahnya Akamaru menggonggong bersemangat. "Baik-baik saja, eh, Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia memeluk Akamaru dan menggaruk belakang telinga anjing yang kini sudah tumbh besar itu. _Rasanya lama sekali aku tidak melihat mereka... kangen..._

"Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun juga baik-baik saja, kan?" Hinata balik bertanya.

Shino mengangguk, dan Kiba meneriakkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'ya, baik-baik saja' dengan penuh semangat.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Akamaru?" tanya Hinata, menggelitik perut anjing itu. Akamaru menggonggong senang, dan tidak lupa menjilati tangan gadis itu.

Puas bermain dengan Akamaru, Hinata berdiri dan menoleh sekeliling, mencari satu sosok lagi.

"Hari ini _nggak_ ada training, Kurenai-sensei sibuk!" ucap Kiba, mengerti siapa yang Hinata cari.

"Eh?"

"Lima menit yang lalu Kurenai-sensei datang ke sini dan berkata bahwa ia sudah mendapat misi lagi, jadi hari ini training diliburkan." Shino menjelaskan. Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Sayang! Padahal rasanya sekujur tubuhku kaku karena tidak latihan!" kata Kiba, meregangkan kedua tangannya. "jadi, hari ini kita mau _ngapain?_" tanyanya, menoleh pada Hinata dan Shino.

Shino menggumamkan sesuatu yang berbunyi seperti 'mengumpulkan serangga', dan Akamaru sudah menggonggong ribut, meminta diajak jalan-jalan.

Maka, ketiga remaja itu pun menyusuri hutan. Kiba, dengan bersemangat melompat dari pohon ke pohon, berlomba bersama Akamaru. Dalam sekejab sosoknya sudah menghilang di balik rimbunnya pepohonan. Hinata berjalan di samping Shino yang sibuk dengan kotak serangganya. Gadis itu menatap sekeliling, menarik napas panjang, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Hari ini indah sekali ya, Shino-kun?" tanya gadis itu lembut. Shino hanya mengangguk.

Hinata berlari menuju serumpun bunga beraneka warna dan memetiknya. Ia membiarkan jemarinya bergerak lincah, menyusun kuntum demi kuntum menjadi sebuah rangkaian bunga yang indah.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya.

Namun tiba-tiba dadanya berdecit sakit lagi, dan ia jatuh terduduk. Bunga-bunga di tangannya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Hinata terbatuk-batuk, tubuhnya bergetar menahan sakit. Darah mengalir lagi, beberapa tetesnya terjatuh ke tanah.

Shino menoleh mendengar suara batuk tersebut, dan berlari menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata! Daijoubu?" teriaknya panik sambil berlari mendekat.

Hinata mengusap darah dari mulutnya. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan khawatir Shino. Ia memaksakan dirinya tersenyum, meraih bunga-bunganya, dan berdiri.

"Daijoubu," Hinata mengibaskan tangannya, tak lupa tersenyum. "Aku cuma batuk sedikit, _nggak_ papa, kok."

_Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban..._

Berusaha tidak memperdulikan dadanya yang masih sakit, Hinata memaksakan dirinya berjalan. "Ayo, Shino-kun!"

Shino mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah gadis itu. Namun, matanya menangkap beberapa tetes berwarna merah di tanah tempat Hinata jatuh terduduk tadi. Keningnya berkerut.

_Darah?_

* * *

**Hehehe... aneh yah? Gomen...**

**Bahasanya juga aneh, habisnya aku bingung...**

**Oh iya, maaf banget jika menemukan kesamaan-kesamaan dengan cerita lain atau sebagainya, karena jujur aja, kawan, susah banget nemu ide yang bener-bener orisinil pada zaman sekarang ini... dan u know, aku juga kepikiran cerita ini setelah membaca banyak fanfic dan menonton banyak kisah yang (mungkin?) agak-agak mirip...**

**gomen... gomen... gomen...**

**Makasih udah mau baca, dan jangan kapok baca ya... dan jangan lupa review! Okeh??**

* * *

Translate:

Otousan -- Ayah

Daijoubu -- Baik-baik saja? (bisa pertanyaan, bisa juga pernyataan, 'aku baik-baik saja')

Hajime -- Begin (or in Indonesian, 'mulai!'

Gentle Fist Style -- The Gentle Fist style of combat aims to damage the body's chakra circulatory system, thus inhibiting an opponent's use of chakra. (hehehe, bahasanya Wikipedia, nih) User: Hyuuga Clan.

Hakkeshō Kaiten -- Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin, This jutsu utilizes the chakra control gained through Gentle Fist training to release a huge amount of chakra from the user's chakra points when struck


	4. 13 Girls Time: Best Friends Forever

**Here coming the fourth chapter! (tet teret tet tet...)**

**Thanks banget buat semua yang mau baca... thx buat itachi4ever atas reviewnya...**

**Btw, chapter ini jauh lebih panjang daripada chapter sebelumnya... dan ini adalah chapter yang kusuka, karena aku emang seneng banget nulis tentang persahabatan...**

**If there are any mistakes, gomenasai...**

**Oh iya, Song: You Got a Friend (Carole King)**

**Udah deh, baca aja. Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Never... ever... (hiks—sobbing)... the characters belong to Masashi K, and the song belongs to Carole King...**

* * *

IV. COUNTDOWN : 13—GIRLS TIME: BEST FRIENDS FOREVER

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan!" Tenten melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum riang. Hinata membalas lamabaian gadis itu, lalu berlari ke luar gerbang Hyuuga Mansion.

"Ohayo, Tenten-chan!" sahut Hinata, diiringi senyuman kecil.

Tenten mengulurkan tangannya, dan Hinata menyambutnya. Bergandengan tangan, kedua gadis itu menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang memutih karena salju sambil bersenandung.

oOoOo

Dua orang gadis tampak berdiri di depan Yamanaka Flower Shop. Yang seorang berambut kuning panjang dan diikat ekor kuda, sementara itu yang satunya lagi berambut sebahu warna pink.

"OOOIIII!!" teriak seorang gadis berambut kuning panjang sambil melambaikan tangannya bersemangat. Suaranya yang sangat keras membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menolehkan kepala dan memandang dengan wajah bingung.

JDUGH! Haruno Sakura menjitak kepala gadis yang baru saja berteriak itu. Yamanaka Ino mengaduh, dan menoleh marah pada gadis itu.

"Apaan, sih!" sentaknya.

"Berisik, Ino-_pig_! Lihat tuh, semua orang jadi memperhatikan kita!" desis Sakura di telinga Ino.

Ino, yang selalu merasa dirinya cantik tentu saja tidak rela dikatakan _pig_. Ia menggeram pada Sakura, dan bersiap-siap melayangkan pukulan. Sementara itu, Sakura pun bersiap untuk menerima serangan.

Namun, pertengkaran dua orang gadis itu terhenti sebentar tatkala mereka melihat dua gadis lainnya datang.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan!" ucap salah seorang gadis yang berambut hitam kebiruan dengan lembut.

Sakura dan Ino hanya menoleh sekilas pada gadis itu, dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka; saling mengirimkan pandangan 'membunuh' satu sama lain, sementara itu badan mereka siap melancarkan sejumlah serangan. Hinata hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya, menatap kelakuan dua makhluk di depannya.

"Oh, ayolah..." suara Tenten bosan. "Masak kalian pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar lagi, sih!"

Melangkah di antara kedua gadis yang tengah berseteru itu, Tenten menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menghentikan Ino, dan tangan yang satunya lagi untuk menghentikan Sakura.

"Iya deeh..." ucap Sakura, mengalah. "Kita kan cuma bercanda! Iya kan, Ino-_pig_?" gadis itu mengerling mengejek pada Ino.

"Apa tadi kau bilang, _forehead-girl?!_"

"Aku bilang, kita kan cuma bercanda, iya kan, _Ino-pig?_"

"_Forehead-girl_!"

"_Ino-pig_!"

Kedua gadis itu mulai berseteru lagi. Kali ini Tenten benar-benar tidak diperdulikan.

Kedua gadis yang lainnya hanya bisa menatap, dan menghembuskan napas. _Yah, mulai lagi deh..._

oOoOo

Akhirnya, setelah Sakura dan Ino berhenti bertengkar (dengan hasil parut-parut kecil pada lengan mereka berdua), keempat gadis itu pun berjalan di jalanan Konoha sambil mengobrol.

"Jadi, hari ini kita mau _ngapain_?" tanya Sakura, menatap keempat temannya.

"Shopping!" sahut Ino cepat, mata birunya bersinar-sinar. "Hari ini ada obral besar di toko Emika! Maklumlah, akhir tahun... dan aku sudah sengaja menabungkan uang hasil misi-misi kemarin untuk hari ini!"

Sakura menyetujui ide Ino dengan penuh semangat, namun Tenten menghembuskan napasnya seraya menggerutu. "Kenapa harus shopping, sih?" protes gadis itu. "Malas!"

Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Tenten. "Dengar ya, Tenten-chan!" ucapnya memulai.

"Kenapa shopping itu penting? Karena kecantikan adalah modal yang sangat penting bagi _kunoichi_ seperti kita! Kenapa penting? Karena bagi seorang kunochi—seorang wanita, kecantikan itu adalah suatu sarana yang sangat berguna bagi kita dalam meraih kesuksesan! Dan kamu tahu, Tenten-chan, kecantikan adalah mahkota bagi seorang wanita!" jelas Ino bersemangat.

Tenten mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya setuju pada penjelasan Ino. _Kecantikan fisik memang penting, namun yang lebih penting lagi adalah kecantikan hati... seperti yang dikatakan Neji-kun padaku..._

Mengingat Neji membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu merah. Ya, Neji dan Tenten memang sudah menjalin hubungan sejak musim semi kemarin. Semua shinobi yang lain tidak terlalu heran dengan berita mengenai resminya hubungan mereka, namun mereka terheran-heran pada fakta bahwa ternyata Neji, sang Hyuuga Jenius, bisa juga jatuh cinta.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menjentikkan jarinya, teringat oleh sesuatu. Ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Ino, dan gadis itu pun mengangguk setuju.

"Dan, Tenten-chan..." ucapnya. "Di sana, aku dan Sakura melihat sebuah gaun yang sagat cocok untukmu..."

"Apa? Gaun?! _Nggak, nggak _mau!" Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Baginya, mengenakan gaun lebih memalukan daripada gagal melakukan sebuah misi dengan rank D.

"Oh, ayolah..." ucap Ino menggoda, mengerdipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura. "Gaun itu sangat bagus, dan aku yakin, Neji-kun pasti akan menyukainya..."

Mendengar nama Neji kontan membuat pipi Tenten bersemu merah. "Apaan, sih..."

Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi Tenten. Ia dan Ino menarik tangan gadis itu ke dalam toko.

Hinata menatap adegan di depannya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan dadanya mulai memberontak.

Hinata mencengkram dadanya, berusaha mengendalikan napasnya. _Jangan sekarang... Jangan rusak waktuku dengan teman-temanku!_ Rutuk gadis itu dalam hati.

"Hinata-chan! Daijoubu?" didengarnya Sakura berteriak dari dalam toko.

Berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum memasang seulas senyum dan mengikuti langkah teman-temannya ke dalam toko.

oOoOo

Sakura berdecak kagum ketika melihat Ino dengan balutan gaun berlengan panjang berwarna biru muda dengan renda di leher dan ujung lengannya. Gaun itu sangat bagus, dan sesuai dengan warna mata Ino yang biru cerah.

"Bagus, Ino-chan!" puji Sakura, kali ini terdengar tulus dan tanpa sufiks _pig_.

Keempat gadis itu sedang berada di bagian gaun-gaun di Emiko Shop. Sakura sendiri sedang mencoba sepotong gaun berwarna merah muda. Gaun yang memiliki potongan sederhana, namun tampak cocok dikenakan oleh gadis itu.

Ino berputar-putar di depan kaca, memandang puas pada pantulan dirinya di sana. Ia melepas gaun itu, dan bersiap membayarnya ketika mendengar suara gaduh dari balik bilik pakaian di sebelahnya.

Dari dalam sana, wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus, Tenten melangkah keluar, dengan Hinata mendorong punggungnya, sambil tersenyum simpul. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun berwarna coklat muda dengan bordiran bunga di dadanya. Detail gaun itu sulit dikatakan (A/N: karena aku nggak bisa ngejelasinnya, hehehe...), namun yang pasti gaun itu sangat pas dengan mata dan rambut Tenten yang juga berwarna coklat.

Ino memandang Tenten dengan terkejut. "Oh My God! Tenten-chan! Bagus sekali!" jeritnya bersemangat.

Sakura memandang gadis itu dari kepala hingga kaki, lalu berbisik, "Bagus! Cocok! Neji-kun pasti suka..."

Wajah Tenten yang sudah merah menjadi semakin memerah.

Lalu, Sakura berpaling pada Hinata yang belum memilih gaun apa-apa. "Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata-chan?"

"Eh?"

"Kau juga perlu memilih gaun. Gaun-gaun ini akan kita gunakan waktu perayaan malam tahun baru nanti, kan?" tanya Sakura.

_Kalau aku masih hidup..._ bisik Hinata dalam hati, merasakan dadanya mulai berdecit lagi.

"Aku... tidak usah," ucap gadis itu, berusaha tersenyum. Namun Ino, yang tadi sempat menghilang di balik tumpukan gaun, muncul dengan sepotong gaun berwarna lavender dan menjejalkannya ke tangan Hinata.

"Coba," ucap gadis itu, setengah memerintah.

Akhirnya Hinata mengangguk, dan melangkah pelan ke dalam bilik pakaian.

oOoOo

Keempat gadis itu duduk di bawah pohon di pinggir lapangan training, dan mengobrol. Di sebelah mereka terletak beberapa kantong belanja. Sesekali suara tawa terdengar.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Choji-kun?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

Gadis yang ditanya menghembuskan napasnya. "Choji-kun selalu... saja makan. Kau tahu, kemana biasanya, maksudku, selalunya aku dan Choji-kun pergi berkencan? Ke restoran beefstick, dan yang dia lakukan di sana hanyalah makan-makan-makan dan makan!"

Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten terkikik geli mendengar pengaduan Ino. Gadis berambut kuning itu menghela napas, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Tapi..." suara Ino menggantung, dan wajahnya memerah. "Choji-kun... baik sekali..."

"Hmph, lagu lama!" sambut Sakura, menelengkan kepala Ino dengan bersahabat.

"Anou, sa, bagaimana dengan Neji-kun?" Ino memutar badannya menghadap Tenten.

Tenten tersenyum, dan matanya menerawang. "Apa yang harus kuceritakan?" tanya gadis itu lembut.

"Apa saja!" sahut Ino.

"Tidak ada," sahut Tenten. Ino mengerang.

"Pasti ada..." ujarnya memaksa. Namun Tenten hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Demo... Tenten-chan, aku harus berterima kasih..." ucap Hinata. Tenten menoleh ke arah Hinata, wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Eh?"

"Ya, karena... sekarang Neji-nii-san... lebih banyak tersenyum..." lanjut Hinata lembut. "Neji-nii-san memang tidak seterbuka dulu, namun sekarang ia terlihat lebih... baik..."

Tenten tersenyum mendengar komentar Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil, dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. "Aku belum berani mengatakan padanya..." _Namun aku harus segera mengatakannya, karena waktuku sangat terbatas..._

Keempat gadis itu terdiam. Suasana sunyi sejenak, hanya desauan angin yang terdengar.

"Ah... aku harap Sasuke-kun ada di sini..." suara Sakura membuat ketiga gadis lainnya menoleh.

Gadis berambut pink itu duduk memeluk lututnya, dan terlihat ada kabut di matanya.

"Kalian semua beruntung..." bisik Sakura.

Hinata menatap Sakura lembut, dan mengambil tangan gadis itu. "Gomenna, Sakura-chan..." ucap Hinata.

Sakura menatap ketiga temannya dengan tatapan sayu. Hanya ketiga gadis itu yang mengetahui bahwa di balik cerianya, sebenarnya Sakura masih menangis pada malam hari, menyesali kepergian pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

"Aku... tidak bisa mencegahnya pergi..." suara Sakura tercekik. "D... dan... S-Sasuke-kun tidak pernah kembali..." Ia membenamkan wajahnya di lutut dan air mata mengalir ke pipinya.

"_When you're down and troubled_

_And you need a helping hand_

_And nothing, nothing is going right ..."_

Suara lembut Hinata membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya.

"_Close your eyes and think of me_

_And soon I will be there_

_To brighten up even your darkest night…"_

Kali ini Tenten yang bernyanyi. Sakura menatap ketiga temannya, mulai muncul sedikit senyum di wajahnya.

"_You just call out my name_

_And you know wherever I am_

_I'll come running to see you again…"_

Nada itu mengalun dari bibir Ino.

"_Winter, spring, summer or fall_

_All you got to do is call_

_And I'll be there_

_You've got a friend…"_

Nyanyian itu mengalir lembut dari bibir Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. Sakura menatap mereka dengan pandangan penuh terima kasih.

...

_If the sky above you_

_Should turn dark and full of clouds_

_And that old north wind begins to blow_

_Keep your head together_

_And call my name out loud_

_Soon I'll be knocking at your door_

...

"Kadang-kadang… tekanan itu memang begitu berat…" ucap Sakura. "Aku selalu merasakan sakit di dadaku setiap melihat Naruto yang tidak lelah berusaha mengembalikan Sasuke-kun… rasanya sangat sakit tidak bisa menyelamatkan sahabatku sendiri, sekaligus orang yang kucintai..."

...

_You just call out my name_

_And you know wherever I am_

_I'll come running to see you again_

_Winter, spring, summer or fall_

_All you got to do is call_

_And I'll be there_

...

"Ne, Sakura-chan… tapi kamu tidak perlu menyimpan semuanya sendirian, bukan?" ucap Ino. Gadis itu menatap Sakura dengan mata birunya, tersenyum lembut.

...

_Hey, ain't it good to know_

_that you've got a friend?_

_People can be so cold._

_They'll hurt you and desert you._

_Well they'll take your soul if you let them._

_Oh yeah, but don't you let them._

...

"Karena kita ada di sini bersamamu..." sambung Tenten. "Jika seorang sahabat mengalami kesulitan, yang harus kita lakukan adalah mengulurkan tangan kita dan menolongnya, bukan?"

...

_You just call out my name_

_and you know wherever I am_

_I'll come running to see you again._

_Oh babe, don't you know that,_

_Winter, spring, summer or fall,_

_Hey now, all you've got to do is call._

_Lord, I'll be there, yes I will._

...

"... Karena itulah gunanya seorang teman..." ucap Hinata lembut. Ia menghapus air mata di pipi Sakura. "Bukan hanya Sakura-chan, tapi siapapun... siapapun yang mendapatkan kesulitan di antara kita, sudah sepatutnya kita menolongnya..."

Sakura tersenyum menatap sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia memeluk mereka, dan berbisik, "Arigatou..."

Tenten menatap gadis-gadis yang lain, tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Janji ya, bahwa kesulitan salah seorang di antara kita adalah kesulitan bersama..."

"Bahwa masalah seseorang di antara kita adalah masalah bersama..." ucap Ino, menyambut uluran tangan Tenten.

"Bahwa kita tidak akan pernah menangis lagi..." sambung Sakura, melakukan hal yang sama.

"Dan bahwa kita... adalah sahabat selamanya..." ucap Hinata mengakhiri, meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan ketiga sahabatnya.

Keempat gadis itu tersenyum satu sama lain. Mereka menautkan lengan mereka, dan bersama-sama mengucapkan,

"Sahabat selamanya..."

Dan hari itu, keempat lengan mereka bertaut satu sama lain, keempat hati mereka telah bertaut satu sama lain, dalam sebuah janji untuk menjadi sahabat.

Selamanya.

...

_You've got a friend._

_You've got a friend._

_Ain't it good to know you've got a friend._

_Ain't it good to know you've got a friend._

_You've got a friend._

...

* * *

**Hiks... aku ngerasa bahagia banget nulisnya... bagaimana dengan Anda? Well, persahabatan itu emang indah...**

**Tapi maaf banget jikalau anda tidak bahagia dalam membacanya...**

**Gomen... gomen... gomen...**

**Jadi, jangan lupa review, oke? Katakan padaku apa yang terlintas di benakmu setelah membaca cerita ini...**

**Kritik pedas, bahkan flame diterima aja, kok. Karena itu semua bisa membuatku jadi lebih baik lagi...**

**Thanks...**

**Ja ne!**


	5. 12 Did Happiness Needed a Name?

**Hahaha, akhirnya tiba juga bagian romance-nya... tapi... jujur aja, chapter ini ancur banget! Aku nggak bisa nulis romance, sih... gomen... gomen...**

**Thanks to semuanya yang masih mau baca... aku tau ceritanya masih panjang, dan gaya menulisku membosankan... tapi jangan kapok baca, ya? ya?**

**itachi4ever : waah... chapter empatnya berhasil! hiduup... **

**Monochromatic Pylon : nggak kemana-mana kok, tetep di fanfiction... hehehe... liat aja ntar... **

**azure-skylarc : wah... bikin doujin GaaHina, ya? Mau liat, dunk...**

**Oh ya, di sini ada OOC, gomen... tp, enjoy, dan jangan lupa review, okeh?**

**Disclaimer : bosen nulisnya. Pokoknya aku nggak punya Naruto, titik.**

* * *

V. COUNTDOWN : 12—DID HAPPINESS NEEDED A NAME?

"Yo."

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh ke arah suara itu. Serentak keduanya menghela napas kesal.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! Telat lagi!" teriak Naruto, menuding-nuding Kakashi yang berdiri dengan santai di atas jembatan. Sang Jounin itu hanya menatap muridnya dengan tatapan malas seperti biasa.

"Tadi aku terlambat karena..."

"Alaaah! Alasan!" potong Naruto tidak sabar.

"Hn..." Kakashi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lalu ia mengayunkan tangannya, menyuruh Naruto dan Sakura mengikutinya, sebelum melompat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah gedung Hokage.

Naruto dan Sakura saling memandang satu sama lain, mengangkat bahu, dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Kedua shinobi itupun langsung melompat mengikuti sensei mereka.

Sementara itu, di balik rimbunnya pepohonan, Hinata mengamati pemuda yang diam-diam disukainya sejak ia masih di akademi.

_Naruto-kun..._

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Ia _sangat mengagumi_ Naruto. Ia _sangat menyukai _Naruto. Berulangkali teman-temannya menanyakan, _'Apa sih yang bagus dari si bodoh itu?'_

Namun Hinata selalu hanya tersenyum pada mereka dengan ekspresinya yang biasa, dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Karena, sesungguhnya ia juga tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk dikatakan. Ia hanya menyukai pemuda itu... well kadang-kadang kau bisa kan, menyukai sesuatu tanpa alasan?

Lagi-lagi Hinata menghela napas, sebelum beranjak pergi. Ia dapat mendengar teriakan Kiba dari kejauhan, mencari-carinya.

_Naruto-kun... aku... sangat menyukaimu... tapi bagaimana caraku memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu?_

oOoOo

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, berusaha mencari 'tanda-tanda' kehidupan. Lalu, ia menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, dan berbisik,

"Byakugan!"

Hinata melompat, dan kedua kakinya mendarat dengan tepat di atas dahan pohon. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya.

_Hm... lima kunai dengan exploding tag di sana... tunggu, mana benangnya? Fokus... Hinata... fokus..._

Gadis itu pun berusaha memfokuskan _­_byakugannya, berusaha melihat perangkap yang telah didesain Kiba untuknya. Karena Kurenai-sensei sedang dalam misi lagi, maka Team 8 memutuskan untuk berlatih sendiri. Kali ini giliran Hinata, ia harus mampu melewati semua jebakan yang telah dipasang Kiba dan Shino di sepanjang hutan.

_Ah... itu dia. Jadi, aku harus ke kanan—ke pohon di sebelah sana itu..._

Berhati-hati, Hinata melompat ke samping. Gadis itu menghembuskan napas lega, mengusap keringat yang mengalir dengan punggung tangannya.

_Huff... selamat..._

Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangan.

_Sekarang... yak. Ada berapa kunaikah? Hm... _gadis itu menghitung dalam benaknya. _Satu... dua... tiga... delapan... sepuluh..._

Hinata menghela napas saat byakugannya menangkap jalinan benang yang rumit terbentang di depannya. _Aduh, Kiba-kun... perangkapnya rumit sekali..._ Ia pun berusaha mencari jalan yang aman, agar ia bisa melompat.

Hinata bersorak dalam hati ketika melihat ranting yang 'bersih' dari jalinan benang. Agak jauh, memang. _Tapi jika Kiba-kun yang merancangnya, ia pasti percaya kalau aku bisa melakukannya. Dan, aku pasti bisa. Aku harus bisa._

Menghela napas dalam-dalam, gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu mulai melompat. Matanya terfokus pada ranting itu. Ia hampir saja mencapainya, namun—

Hinata merasakan dadanya mulai berulah, dan dalam sekejap pandangannya berputar-putar. Ia tidak dapat memfokuskan matanya, dan hal itu menyebabkan tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

UHUK! Ia terbatuk, dan darah pun mengalir dari mulutnya.

Tubuh gadis itu terjatuh lurus ke tanah, ke atas benang-benang yang terhubung ke sejumlah _exploding tag_ yang siap meledak...

Namun saat itu, sesosok tubuh dengan sigap menangkap gadis itu, dan membopongnya melesat melewati pepohonan.

oOoOo

"Hei, Hinata-chan!"

Suara itu merasuk ke dalam pikiran Hinata, mengembalikan kesadaran gadis itu. Suara yang sangat ia kenal...

Perlahan, Hinata membuka matanya.

Dan gadis itu refleks menjerit ketika melihat sepasang mata biru yang tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Sepasang mata biru milik... Uzumaki Naruto.

Refleks Hinata menarik dirinya mundur, menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. _Naruto-kun... menyelamatkanku?_

Naruto terlihat bingung dengan ekspresi gadis bermata lavender di depannya. Ia melangkah mendekati Hinata, menaruh tangannya di kening gadis itu.

"Hinata-chan? Daijoubu?"

_Jangan pingsan... jangan pingsan... jangan pingsan..._ berulangkali Hinata berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya semakin memerah, dan Narutopun semakin kebingungan.

Akhirnya, gadis itu memaksakan dirinya bergerak. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari keningnya dengan lembut, dan berbisik, "A-arigato, N-naruto-k-kun... d-daijoubu..."

Naruto tersenyum lembut, menatap gadis di depannya. "Lain kali hati-hati," pesannya. Hinata mengangguk, dan wajahnya memerah lagi. _Naruto-kun... tersenyum padaku..._

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara. Suasana sunyi untuk sesaat.

Hinata diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya. Tidak biasanya, hari ini Naruto terlihat pendiam. Kening pemuda itu berkerut, dan ia terlihat berusaha mengatakan sesuatu...

Akhirnya, Hinata berdiri. "Ah, N-Naruto-kun... a-aku h-harus..."

Namun mendadak Naruto menarik tangan gadis itu, memaksanya untuk tetap di tempat. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat serius.

"Hinata-chan, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..."

"E-eh?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kebingungan. _Aduh... darimana aku harus memulai? Sakura-chan... aku sudah lupa semua kata-katamu..._

"Um... uh..."

Hinata menatap pemuda di depannya dengan berdebar-debar. _Apa yang akan Naruto-kun katakan padaku?_

"Hinata-chan..." suara Naruto, akhirnya. "Aku... menyukaimu..."

_A... apa?_

Hinata tidak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya. Gadis itu terpaku di tempat, dengan wajah yang memerah, menatap pemuda di depannya. _Naruto-kun... menyukai... ku?_

"T... tidak m-mungkin..." bisik gadis itu. Namun, dilihatnya Naruto serius, di mata birunya tidak ada kilatan nakal seperti yang biasa ada saat ia berbohong.

"T-tapi... k-kupikir... k-kau me-menyukai S-Sakura-c-chan..." bisik Hinata, masih dalam ketidakpercayaan. Naruto tersenyum.

"Tadinya..." bisik pemuda itu lembut. "Namun... aku menemukan 'malaikat yang lain'..."

Wajah gadis itu pun semakin memerah, dan semakin memerah saat Naruto meraih tangannya, dan menyelipkan setangkai mawar merah dalam genggamannya.

"Maukah..."

Tidak menunggu lanjutan perkataan pemuda itu, Hinata mengangguk kuat-kuat. Ia berusaha menahan air mata kebahagiaan, namun akhirnya ia terisak.

"G-gomen... N-Naruto-kun... a-aku... t-tidak p-pernah me-menyangka a-akan me-mendengar k-kata-kata i-itu..."

Naruto merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya, lembut. Hinata menutup matanya, tersenyum bahagia, membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di dada pemuda yang disukainya.

_Tuhan... jika ini mimpi... aku tidak ingin terbangun..._

oOoOo

Pada saat yang bersamaan, sepotong hati hancur berkeping-keping, pecahannya berserakan di tanah. Dari balik rimbunnya pepohonan, sesosok itu memandangi pasangan tersebut dengan hati yang terluka.

Awalnya ia tidak mengerti, rasa apa yang bergemuruh di dadanya, setiap kali ia memandang gadis itu.

Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, ia pun mengerti. Rasa itu... adalah _cinta_. Dan sekarang, hatinya terasa sakit, hancur berkeping-keping.

Melihat gadis yang dicintainya, kini sudah menjadi milik pemuda lain.

Namun, pada saat yang sama, ia merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat. Ketika melihat gadis itu akhirnya tersenyum... dengan senyuman yang benar-benar tulus dari dalam hatinya.

Ya, tidak penting siapa yang disukai gadis itu, yang paling penting, ia tetap tersenyum.

"Hinata, semoga bahagia..."

Sesosok itupun melompat pergi.

oOoOo

Hinata masih tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia kini tengah duduk di bawah pohon, kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang seorang pemuda, yang disukainya, dan baru saja menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

"Hei, Hinata-chan..." bisik Naruto.

"Hmm?"

"Yang tadi itu... kata-kata itu... semuanya, termasuk bunga mawarnya, Sakura-chan yang mengajariku... hehehe..." Naruto menyeringai. Ia sudah kembali ke tabiatnya yang biasa. "Tapi untunglah, karena kau menyukainya, Hinata-chan..."

Hinata tersenyum. Ia tidak peduli pada fakta bahwa Naruto melakukan semua hal itu karena ajaran Sakura, atau apapun. Hatinya terlalu sibuk dengan sebuah rasa, yang ia beri judul, kebahagiaan.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun..." bisik gadis itu, tersenyum lembut. Matanya menerawang ke angkasa.

_Perlukah kebahagiaan diberi nama?_

* * *

**Chapter yang aneh, un. Narutonya OOC banget, hehehe.**

**Tapi, aku mempertimbangkan untuk mengubah topiknya menjadi Angst/Tragedy, bukan Angst/Romance, karena untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya, ceritanya nggak akan setenang chapter ini dan chapter kemarin... nggak apa-apa, ya?**

**Thanks udah mau baca, dan jangan lupa review, ya?**


	6. 11 Conversation

**Yosh! The six chapter wuz here! By the way, maaf banget cuz ceritanya tambah nggak jelas.**

**Thanks to semuanya yang masih mau baca...**

**baddaytoday&Reku-Maku... juga buat yang lainnya... makasih udah mau penasaran sama sosok itu, hehehe...**

**Ah... gitu saja. Baca, gih! Trus jangan lupa review, ya...**

**Disclaimer : BERAPA KALI HARUS KUBILANG?! Masashi Kishimoto itu bukan orang Indonesia, tau!**

* * *

VI. COUNTDOWN : 11—CONVERSATION

"Apa rencana kita?"

Sosok yang duduk di atas kursi berlengan itu tersenyum dingin.

"Agresi?"

"Bukan. Gerilya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kita serang mereka saat lengah. Bukan menyerang _desa_, namun menyerang _shinobi-shinobi_­nya."

Lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata dingin sosok di kursi berlengan itu.

"Jadi, apakah kau akan bergabung?"

Seulas senyum sinis muncul di wajah sosok itu. Senyum itu makin bertambah lebar ketika ia membayangkan gadis itu, merintih sekarat menuju ajal. _Gadis itu harus mendapatkan balasannya._

"Ya."

oOoOo

Gadis itu dengan hati-hati menaruh setangkai mawar merah di vas bunga di kamarnya. Mawar itu merekah, seolah melambangkan hatinya yang tengah berbunga-bunga.

_Naruto-kun..._

Ia masih sulit mempercayai apa yang terjadi kemarin. Rasanya seperti mimpi...

Ia berulangkali menduga kapan ia akan terbangun. Namun, semua itu nyata. Semua yang dikatakan Naruto, semua perilakunya, semua perasaannya...

Hinata menutup matanya, menempelkan tangan di pipinya. Sampai sekarang, pipi itu masih terasa hangat...

_Naruto-kun... syukurlah, ini semua bukan mimpi..._

oOoOo

Hanabi menatap kebingungan kepada kakak perempuannya, saat melihat gadis itu bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil sambil menyiram bunga-bunga di kebun mereka.

_Hinata-nee-chan... terlihat sangat bahagia..._

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah. Hanabi masih mengingat dengan jelas raut keputusasaan yang tergambar dengan jelas di wajah kakaknya itu, saat ia pulang dari rumah sakit empat hari yang lalu.

Ia masih mengingat jelas, saat itu Hinata langsung mengunci diri di kamarnya, dan ia mendengar isak tangis dari dalam sana. Keesokan harinya mata kakaknya itu terlihat sembab, walaupun ia berusaha tersenyum.

Ia masih mengingat jelas senyum palsu yang terpatri di wajah kakaknya. Ya, palsu, karena walaupun mata kakaknya itu ikut tersenyum, dirinya tidak dapat ditipu. Senyum Hinata adalah senyum yang dipaksakan, senyum yang berfungsi untuk memblokir tangis.

_Lalu, sekarang ia bersenandung riang. Seperti tidak ada masalah. Bahkan ia dapat menampilkan senyum yang tidak lagi palsu. Apa yang sudah mengubah perasaan Hinata-nee-chan sampai sedrastis itu?_

"Nee-chan,"

"Hm?" Hinata menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah merangkai bunga dengan terampil. Ia memandang adiknya, melihat bunga-bunganya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Ano..."

Hanabi menelan ludah. _Bagaimana caraku bertanya?_ Ia menatap mata lavender milik kakaknya, namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Sekarang berapa umurmu, Hanabi-chan?"

"Um... sepuluh..."

Hinata tersenyum. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan, dan mengacak-acak rambut Hanabi dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Wah, tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Rasanya kemarin kau baru saja berulang tahun ketujuh..."

Hanabi menatap kakaknya. Ia menyadari, bukan hanya belakangan ini Hinata terlihat lebih dewasa dan lebih tenang, namun ia juga menjadi lebih sering berbicara tentang waktu. Dan jika Hinata mulai berbicara mengenai waktu, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Kau tahu, Hanabi-chan..."

Hanabi tersentak dari lamunannya. Gadis itu menatap Hinata, matanya menyiratkan tanda tanya.

"Manusia... tidak pernah tahu sampai kapan batasnya..." bisik Hinata. Ia menarik sebatang mawar berwarna ungu, dan memberikannya pada Hanabi. Gadis itu menerima, masih dengan sedikit kebingungan.

"Sama seperti bunga ini. Ia mekar. Ia tahu suatu saat ia akan layu, kelopaknya menjadi coklat, dan ia akan gugur ke tanah. Namun, Hanabi-chan, kau tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh mawar ini?"

Kening gadis sepuluh tahun itu berkerut. "Apa... yang dilakukan oleh mawar ini?"

Hinata tersenyum, mengangguk. "Mawar ini, ia tahu bahwa ia akan layu. Ia tahu bahwa masa hidupnya tidaklah lama, Namun, ia tetap memberikan yang terbaik..."

"Yang... terbaik?"

"Ya. Ia tetap berusaha untuk merekah. Ia tetap memberikan warna terindah yang ia punya untuk dunia. Ia... tidak pernah putus asa..."

Hanabi menatap mata lavender milik kakaknya dalam-dalam, dan ia melihat kilatan duka di sana. _Apakah aku salah lihat, atau Hinata-nee-chan berusaha menahan tangis?_

"Begitu juga dengan manusia. Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan hidup kita akan berakhir. Bisa jadi, saat ini aku berbicara denganmu, Hanabi-chan, dan besok aku sudah tidak ada. Mungkin besok atau lusa aku sudah pergi..." ucapan Hinata menggantung.

Gadis itu merasakan dadanya, berdecit lagi. Ia terbatuk pelan, dan merasakan asin di mulutnya. _Racun ini... sepertinya sudah semakin menyebar..._ ia membatin dengan sedih.

Belakangan ini rasa perih di dadanya sudah menjadi teman sehari-harinya. Kadang-kadang batuk itu datang pada saat-saat yang tidak tepat. Karena itulah Hinata selalu membawa saputangan dalam sakunya. Ia tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya khawatir jika mendapati ia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Berusaha agar tidak terlihat oleh Hanabi, Hinata mengambil saputangannya, dan menutup mulutnya, meludahkan darah yang berada di sana ke saputangan putihnya. Kini terlihat ada noda berwarna kemerahan di sana. Ia berusaha menutupinya.

Namun mata tajam Hanabi sempat menatap kilasan berwarna merah di saputangan milik kakaknya. Wajah gadis itu menjadi khawatir. Ia menyadari bahwa tubuh Hinata semakin kurus, dan ia juga menyadari bahwa sekarang kakaknya itu sering sekali terbatuk-batuk.

Tetapi karena Hinata terlihat tidak mau membahasnya, maka Hanabi memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apa-apa.

Gadis itu terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Hinata melingkarkan tangan di kedua bahunya, memeluknya erat.

"Hanabi-chan... aku pun tidak pernah tahu sampai kapan aku akan bertahan... dan aku tidak pernah tahu apakah aku bisa memimpin Klan Hyuuga..."

_Apa maksud Hinata-nee-chan? Ia mengatakan semua itu seolah-olah ia akan segera mati..._

"Kalau suatu saat... aku pergi... maukah kau berjanji, Hanabi-chan? Jadilah pemimpin yang baik bagi Klan Hyuuga... _uhuk_!"

Hanabi refleks melepaskan pelukannya ketika kakaknya itu mulai terbatuk lagi. Ia mencari mata kakaknya, dan menemukan kesungguhan di sana.

Hanabi mengangguk. "Aku berjanji... Nee-chan... tapi, Nee-chan tidak akan pergi, kan? Habisnya, Hinata-nee-chan mengatakan semua hal itu seolah-olah Hinata-nee-chan akan pergi besok..."

Hinata tersenyum, dan sekali lagi mengusap kepala Hanabi dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Arigato, Hanabi-chan... doakan saja agar aku tidak cepat pergi..."

_Ya, tolong doakan aku agar aku bisa tetap hidup..._

Suasana sunyi sesaat, sampai akhirnya Hanabi berbicara.

"Eh, Neechan... mawar yang ada di kamar itu... dikasih siapa?"

Semburat merah muncul di wajah Hinata. Ia mendekati Hanabi dan berbisik di telinganya, "Naruto-kun..."

Saat itulah Hanabi menyadari bahwa benar-benar ada yang salah. Ia dapat mencium bau darah, dan ia juga melihat ada bekas darah di mulut Hinata.

_Tuhan... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata-nee-chan?_

oOoOo

"Ino!" teriak Shikamaru.

Gadis itu melompat mundur ke belakang, menghindari sejumlah kunai yang melesat cepat ke arahnya. Tarikan napas gadis itu sudah tidak teratur, dan luka-luka menganga di tubuhnya.

"BAIKA NO JUTSU!"

BUM! Tubuh Chouji membesar. Ia menggunakan tubuhnya itu untuk melindungi Ino, karena gadis itu terlihat sangat kelelahan.

_Ini berbahaya... chakra kami sudah kosong..._ batin Shikamaru getir. Ia memukul kepalanya dengan frustasi. _Berpikir, bodoh! Berpikir!_

Namun, sebelum otaknya sempat memunculkan suatu rencana, salah seorang oto-nin di depan mereka ternyum sinis. Dengan cepat tangannya bergerak, bibirnya melafalkan sebuah jutsu.

Kabut berwarna kehijauan menyembur keluar. Shikamaru tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa kabut itu mengandung racun yang sangat kuat. Ia menoleh dan melihat Ino dan Chouji sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka berdua menghirup racun itu terlalu banyak.

Ia mencoba berpikir, namun otaknya terasa buntu. Kesadarannya mulai menipis, dan Shikamaru terjatuh ke tanah.

"Sial..."

Sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri, Shikamaru sempat menangkap bisikan sinis dari para penyerangnya.

"Untuk pembalasan..."

* * *

**Chapternya pendek, ya. Nggak jelas, lagi. Maaf banget kalau ada yang salah...**

**Gomen... gomen... gomen...**

**Jangan lupa review, okeh!**

**Ja ne!**


	7. 10 Dating Time

_Kabut berwarna kehijauan menyembur keluar. Shikamaru tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa kabut itu mengandung racun yang sangat kuat. Ia menoleh dan melihat Ino dan Chouji sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka berdua menghirup racun itu terlalu banyak._

_Ia mencoba berpikir, namun otaknya terasa buntu. Kesadarannya mulai menipis, dan Shikamaru terjatuh ke tanah._

"_Sial..."_

_Sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri, Shikamaru sempat menangkap bisikan sinis dari para penyerangnya._

"_Untuk pembalasan..."_

* * *

**The seventh chapter... well, aku nggak mau ngomong panjang lebar.**

**kerupuk-udang: kata siapa aku nggak suka NaruHina? Well, kalau mau lihat NejiHina buatanku, judulnya 'Learning to Love'...**

**luvkicchan: aaada deeh... kenapa nggak suka KibaHina? They're cute together, really!**

**Hum. Tak banyak yang akan kukatakan. Makasih masih mau baca... dan silahkan baca...**

**Disclaimer: argh...**

* * *

VII. COUNTDOWN : 10—DATING TIME

Hinata memaksakan dirinya berlari lebih cepat, walaupun kakinya agak goyah. _Pukulan Neji-nii-san masih tersisa efeknya.._. Dada gadis itu bergetar penuh kekhawatiran. Di sebelahnya Tenten berlari lebih cepat, raut yang sama terlihat dari wajahnya. _Ino-chan... apa yang terjadi?_

Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian pagi itu. Ia baru saja memulai latihan rutinnya dengan Hiashi dan Neji, ketika tiba-tiba Tenten datang menerobos masuk. Wajahnya sangat khawatir. Ia bahkan melupakan manner-nya yang biasa.

**"_Bangun, Hinata. Belum selesai."_**

**_Suara dingin Hiashi memaksa gadis itu mengembalikan sedikit kesadarannya. Hinata memaksakan dirinya bangkit._**

**_Sangat buruk. Ia dapat merasakan racun yang mengalir di peredaran darahnya itu telah memakan kekuatannya. Training baru saja dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu, dan ia sudah terkapar. Padahal Neji tidak menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya._**

**_Aku. Harus. Bangkit._**

**_Perlahan, gadis itu memaksakan tubuhnya bangkit. Kedua kakinya bergetar hebat. Namun ia harus bisa bangkit. Ia dapat merasakan mata dingin ayahnya tertuju padanya. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah._**

**_Namun perhatian semuanya teralih ketika seseorang berlari masuk._**

**_Seorang kunoichi berambut cokelat yang dicepol dua._**

**_Tenten._**

**_Dan kekhawatiran terpeta dengan nyata di wajahnya._**

**_Hinata memandang sosok sahabatnya itu, terkejut. Setahunya, Tenten adalah kunoichi yang sangat tenang. Ia tidak akan menunjukkan wajah yang panik, kecuali ada keadaan yang sangat gawat. Apakah ada sesuatu terjadi pada Lee-kun?_**

**_Tenten menghambur ke lapangan training. Tetapi, bukannya menjemput Neji, gadis itu malah menarik tangan Hinata. Tenten bahkan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan mencela dari Hiashi, dan tatapan heran dari Neji._**

**"_Tenten-chan... ada apa?" tanya Hinata, kebingungan._**

**_Gadis bermata cokelat itu berusaha mengatur napasnya, namun ia gagal. Dengan suara terputus-putus, Tenten berusaha bicara. "I... Ino... di... rumah... sakit... team... sepuluh... diserang... kritis..."_**

**"_APA?" jerit Hinata, menutup mulutnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan tim sepuluh? Seingatnya, tim sepuluh adalah salah satu tim terkuat, dengan kerjasama yang terbaik. Hal itu memang tidak menjamin mereka selalu menang dalam setiap pertarungan. Tapi... sampai kritis?_**

**_Hinata sudah akan pergi ketika tiba-tiba sebuah suara dingin menahannya._**

**"_Latihan belum selesai."_**

**_Hinata menoleh, dan matanya bertemu dengan mata dingin ayahnya. Sebersit kemarahan muncul di dalam hatinya. Apa hak ayahnya, sampai-sampai ia boleh menghalanginya bertemu dengan sahabatnya?_**

**"_Tapi..."_**

**"_Latihan belum selesai. Kalahkan dulu Neji, maka kau baru boleh pergi."_**

**_Gadis itu membeku di tempat. Mengalahkan Neji-nii-san? Tidak mungkin..._**

**_Sementara itu, Tenten memandang sosok Hiashi dengan tatapan marah. Namun, ia mundur selangkah ketika dilihatnya tatapan dingin Hiashi. Ia hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. Ia tidak mungkin mendebat Hiashi. Sekarang ia harus menunggu._**

**_Sementara itu, Neji berpikir cepat. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi kekhawatiran yang nyata di wajah Tenten. Ia menyadari, sesuatu yang buruk pasti sedang terjadi. Jika ia menyelesaikan latihan ini secepatnya, maka Hinata dan Tenten akan bisa segera pergi menemui Ino di rumah sakit._**

**"_Hajime."_**

**_Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi sangat cepat. Sebelum Hinata sempat bergerak, Neji sudah berada di belakangnya._**

**"_Jangan melawan. Semakin cepat berakhir, semakin cepat kau bisa pergi ke rumah sakit," desis Neji, ketika pemuda itu mengayunkan tangannya, memukul tengkuk Hinata._**

**_Gadis itu memang tidak melawan—ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk melawan. Maka ia terjatuh ke tanah, limbung. Ia merasakan sedikit rasa sakit di dadanya. Untuk kedua kalinya... Neji dapat dikatakan menyelamatkannya._**

**_Hiashi mendengus. Lelaki itu menyadari, bahwa latihan tidak mungkin diteruskan lagi. Ia pun berbalik, pergi._**

**_Tenten menangkap tubuh Hinata. Pukulan Neji memang sudah dipelankan, sehingga gadis itu tidak pingsan. Menatap marah pada Hiashi, gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengobati Hinata dulu._**

**"_SHOSEN NO JUTSU!"_**

**_Chakra kehijauan berkilauan di tangannya. Shosen no Jutsu milik Tenten memang tidak seefektif milik Sakura, namun perlahan luka-luka di tubuh Hinata mulai menutup._**

**_Untunglah Neji sudah memperlemah semua serangannya. Walaupun menyakitkan, namun Hinata menyadari bahwa Neji melakukan hal itu bukan berarti karena ia menganggap Hinata lemah, tapi karena ia mengetahui keadaan dan batas gadis itu._**

**_Gadis itu segera bangkit, namun Tenten menahannya._**

**"_Istirahat dulu," saran gadis itu._**

**_Hinata menurut. Ia membisikkan terima kasih, dan memutuskan untuk duduk dahulu. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia dapat bangkit._**

**"_Ayo pergi, Tenten-chan,"_**

**_Dan kedua kunoichi itupun bersiap untuk berlari ke rumah sakit._**

**_Sebelum pergi, Hinata menyempatkan menoleh ke arah Neji._**

**"_Neji-nii-san, arigato."_**

**"_Hn."_**

**_Diiringi tatapan Neji, kedua kunoichi itu pun mengayun langkah mereka, menuju rumah sakit._**

oOoOo

"DOKUNUMI NO JUTSU!"

Sakura menggerakkan tangannya. Sesuatu berwarna kehijauan bergerak keluar dari badan Ino.

Wajah gadis yang berbaring itu tetap saja pucat. Sakura memandang dengan panik.

_Sial... mengapa tidak berpengaruh juga?_

Namun, ia melihat sebersit kemerahan mulai muncul di wajah Ino. Perlahan, wajah gadis itu mulai lebih berwarna.

Sakura menghempaskan dirinya ke bangku, menghembuskan napas lega. Ia menghapus keringat yang mengalir di keningnya. _Syukurlah..._

Suara langkah kaki membuat Sakura menoleh. Ia membuka pintu, dan melihat Tenten dan Hinata melangkah masuk. Ia tersenyum pada sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Racunnya sudah bisa diatasi. Ino-chan belum sadar, tapi dia akan baik-baik saja."

Tenten dan Hinata tersenyum lega. Bersama dengan Sakura, mereka mendekati pembaringan Ino. Hinata menggenggam tangan gadis itu, berusaha mengalirkan kekuatan ke jemari yang lemah itu.

_Sykurlah... Ino-chan..._

oOoOo

Tsunade mengaitkan kedua tangannya. Keningnya berkerut, dan ia terlihat berpikir keras. _Penyerangan terhadap shinobi... ini bukan hal yang baik... dan lagipula, kelihatannya mereka sangat kuat. Tidak mudah meruntuhkan tim Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi, karena mereka adalah salah satu tim terkuat. Tapi, yang terjadi sekarang sangat tidak terduga._

Wanita itu menggeretakkan giginya. _Ada sesuatu yang salah. Sangat salah._

"Shizune!"

oOoOo

"Oi, Hinata-chan!!"

Suara itu membuat Hinata menoleh, menghentikan kesibukannya menyuapi Ino. Sepasang mata biru cerah milik Naruto seolah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ah, konbawa, Naruto-kun!" salam gadis itu, tersenyum kecil.

"Yaah... Hinata-chan lagi sibuk, ya?" ucap Naruto kecewa, ketika melihat Hinata sedang menyuapi Ino.

"Eh?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Jalan-jalan, yuk!" ajaknya.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun... tapi..."

"Ayolah, masak udah dua hari jadian kita nggak pernah ngedate?"

Mata Ino terbelalak.

"Apa? Siapa yang jadian?!" teriak Ino. Ia menoleh, dan melihat wajah kedua temannya itu bersemu merah. Dengan segera ia dapat menduga.

"Haaah! Jahat ya, kalian! Nggak ngasih tahu sama sekali!" protes gadis itu. "Hahaha... nggak nyangka juga, Naruto bakalan jadian sama Hinata! Siapa nih, yang nembak?" celetuk Ino usil.

"Ino-chaaan!" protes Hinata dengan suara kecil, wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Ino tersenyum jahil.

"Pergi aja, nggak apa-apa, kok. Kasihan Naruto, tuh..." sindir Ino.

"Tapi..."

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika Tenten memasuki ruangan. Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa, sih?"

Lagi-lagi, Ino tersenyum jahil. "Naruto mau ngedate sama Hinata! Tapi, Hinatanya nggak mau, karena lagi sibuk nyupain aku..."

Untuk sesaat Tenten diam, mencerna apa yang dikatakan Ino. Lalu, ia tersenyum, dan berjalan menuju Hinata. Mengambil alih mangkok bubur dari tangan Hinata, gadis itu berbisik.

"Udah, pergi aja. Ino biar aku yang urus... ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya..."

Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, akhirnya Hinata bangkit. "Nitip Ino-chan, ya!" pesan gadis itu.

"Yatta!" sorak Naruto senang. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan, dan dengan malu-malu Hinata menyambutnya. Wajah Hinata bersemu merah, namun ia tersenyum. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar, diiringi tatapan Ino dan Tenten.

"Mereka berdua cocok sekali. Ne, Tenten-chan?" bisik Ino.

Tenten mengangguk, tersenyum kecil. _Syukurlah, Hinata-chan bahagia..._

oOoOo

Hinata melangkah perlahan, dituntun oleh Naruto. Sepasang mata lavendernya ditutupi oleh secarik kain hitam.

"Naruto-kun?" panggil gadis itu. "Berapa lama mataku harus ditutup seperti ini?"

"Sebentar lagi, kok. Sabar..." ucap Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berhenti berjalan. "Yak, sudah sampai. Buka penutup matanya, Hinata-chan," perintah Naruto.

Dengan gerakan lambat, Hinata membuka ikatan kain hitam di belakang kepalanya. Ia langsung berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Indah..."

Mereka berada di puncak bukit tertinggi di Konoha. Dari situ, mereka dapat melihat seluruh Konoha dengan leluasa.

"Kau tahu, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto perlahan. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda itu.

"Aku sangat bersyukur... memiliki seseorang yang mau menerima diriku apa adanya..."

Naruto melemparkan pandangannya ke angkasa. Ia tersenyum.

"Sejak dahulu, aku selalu takut bahwa aku akan sendirian. Aku takut bahwa aku akan selalu harus menggunakan topeng, untuk menutupi diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku takut, tidak ada yang akan mengerti diriku..." ucap Naruto.

Hinata tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang Naruto katakan, karena ia pun mengalami hal yang sama.

"Hinata-chan, tutup mata lagi ya, sebentar saja..." pinta Naruto.

"Lagi?" tanya Hinata, namun ia memenuhi permintaan Naruto.

Gadis itu menutup matanya.

Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lehernya.

Saat itu, Naruto memeluknya dari belakang. "Terima kasih, Hinata-chan... aku harap, kita bisa seperti ini untuk selamanya..."

Perlahan, Hinata membuka matanya. Ia meraih lehernya, dan menemukan seuntai kalung dengan liontin yang manis sudah terpasang di sana.

_NH._

_Naruto-Hinata_.

* * *

**Begitulah chapter tujuhku...**

**Hey, aku author yang aneh, ya. Kubilang akan banyak tragedi, tapi ternyata malahan romance... hehehe... gomenna?!**

**Jangan lupa review, ya...**

* * *

Translate:

Shosen no Jutsu: jutsu untuk mengobati luka

Dokunuki no Jutsu: jutsu untuk mengeluarkan racun dari dalam tubuh

Konbawa: Selamat sore


	8. 9 The Terror

**Finally! I got the feeling again!**

**Chapter ini sempet kuhentiin dulu... karena bisa dilihat di tiga chapter terakhir, aku sedang nggak mood... makanya countdown kuhentikan dulu, menunggu sampai ada mood lagi... gomen-ne?**

**And, here comes the eighth chapter!**

**Silakan baca, dan gomen kalau ada salah lagi...**

**Disclaimer : Bosen, ah...**

* * *

VIII. COUNTDOWN : 9—THE TERROR

"Satu tim sudah jatuh."

"Bagus. Apakah kau membereskan mayat mereka?"

Sosok itu menggeleng. "Sumimasen. Mereka tidak mati, namun sekarat..."

"Bodoh!" geram sosok yang duduk di seberang meja.

"Penyerangan selanjutnya tidak boleh gagal. Jika kau sampai gagal, nyawamu akan membayar kegagalanmu. Ingat!'

"Baik, Tuan," sosok itu menyembah, sebelum melangkah mundur, keluar dari ruangan.

oOoOo

Malam tengah berada pada puncaknya. Sinar rembulan memancar dingin. Suasana di Rumah Sakit Konoha sunyi senyap. Semuanya terlihat terlelap, kecuali seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di meja piket, berjaga malam. Beberapa kali gadis itu menguap.

Risa merasakan tepukan lembut di pundaknya. Ia menoleh, dan menemukan Sakura tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"G-gomen-ne, Sakura-san! A... aku tidak bermaksud untuk tertidur!" cepat-cepat Risa meminta maaf. Ia terlihat malu karena ketahuan mengantuk.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, Risa-chan. Kalau kau capai, malam ini biar aku saja yang berjaga. Tentunya kau butuh istirahat, Risa-chan. Kedua matamu sudah merah sekali."

"Tapi..." gadis itu berusaha protes, namun Sakura menarik tangannya dan dengan lembut membimbing gadis itu ke kamar perawat.

"Nah, istirahatlah."

"Tapi Sakura-san..."

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Tidur yang tenang, ya, Risa-chan!" pamit Sakura, menutup pintu.

Rika mengangkat bahu, dan merebahkan badannya di atas kasur. _Yah, seenggak-enggaknya aku bisa tidur..._

oOoOo

Sakura menahan kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, berusaha agar tidak tertidur. Gadis itu sudah sangat kelelahan, namun tuntutan pekerjaan memaksanya untuk tetap terjaga. Ia tidak tahu kapan akan ada pasien lagi.

Gadis itu menghembuskan napas, kedua mata zambrudnya menerawang ke angkasa. Ia memikirkan kejadian-kejadian belakangan ini.

_Penyerangan... terhadap tim sepuluh... kasus yang sangat aneh! Selama ini aku belum pernah menemukan ada yang bisa mengalahkan formasi InoShikaChou dengan sebegitu gampangnya!_

_Lagipula... mereka tidak mengetahui siapa yang menyerang mereka! Ino mengatakan bahwa ninja-ninja itu berbaju dan bermasker hitam, dan mereka tidak memiliki hitai-ate..._

_Tapi yang pasti, mereka sangat kuat, dan mereka sangat licin. Genma-san dan pasukannya disuruh berpatroli di sekeliling Konoha. Tsunade-sama tidak mungkin memerintahkan mereka untuk turun tangan kecuali ada sesuatu yang salah._

_Dan instingku mengatakan bahwa memang ada yang salah. Sangat salah._

Sakura mendesah. _Tuhan... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

oOoOo

"Sakura-san!"

Sakura tergeragap bangun. Suara itu mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sudah terbawa ke alam mimpi. Gadis itu segera bangkit.

"Ada apa?"

Mata zambrud gadis itu membesar tatkala melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seorang jounin tergeletak tidak berdaya di depannya. Tubuh pria itu penuh darah, dan menggigil secara tidak normal.

_Penyerangan lagi... sepagi ini? Matahari bahkan belum terbit..._

Tidak membuang waktu, gadis itu segera menginstruksikan kepada perawat yang lain untuk membawa tubuh jounin tersebut ke ruang perawatan. Ia segera membaringkan tubuh itu, dan mulai memeriksanya.

Ia terkesiap ketika akhirnya dapat mengenali wajah itu.

_Genma-san!_

Sakura berusaha mencari denyut nadi, dan ia menemukannya. Namun, denyut itu sudah sangat lemah. _Genma-san sudah hampir mati... tapi aku harus menyelamatkannya!_

Ia merobek baju pria yang sudah penuh darah itu, dan bersiap memulai pengobatan.

"SHOSEN NO JUTSU!"

Saat itulah Sakura menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ia melihat titik-titik berwarna kemerahan merata di sekujur tubuh Genma.

"Risa!" panggil Sakura.

Risa yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah gadis itu, menunggu perintah, mengangkat kepalanya.

"Panggilkan Hyuuga Hinata. Setelah itu, panggilkan Shizune-san dan Hokage-sama. Sekarang. Cepat!"

Risa pun bergegas pergi. Sementara itu, Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga m agar Genma tetap hidup.

"SHOSEN NO JUTSU!"

Namun luka itu terbuka kembali, dengan busa berwarna hijau. _Sial... lukanya beracun, dan ia tidak bisa menutup!_

Gadis itu terengah-engah. Chakranya memang sudah tinggal sedikit, namun ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya berpikir, ia harus menyelamatkan pria tersebut.

oOoOo

Gadis itu tetap berusaha memfokuskan sisa-sisa chakranya, tetap berusaha menutup luka yang selalu terbuka, berapa kalipun ia menggunakan Dokunuki no Jutsu untuk mengeluarkan racunnya. Keringat mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"DOKUNUKI NO JUTSU!"

Kedua tangannya mulai bergetar kelelahan. Namun, ia tidak peduli. Instingnya sebagai seorang medis-nin memaksanya untuk tidak menyerah.

_Harus... harus... harus menyelamatkan.. Genma-san..._

oOoOo

Hinata berlari di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, terbatuk-batuk pelan. Bias kantuk masih terlihat di wajahnya, dan bajunya terlihat berantakan. Ya, Risa memang telah menjemputnya, dan ia langsung melompati jendela kamarnya. Gadis itu tahu bahwa Hinata tidak akan diizinkan pergi jika ia meminta pada Hiashi.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil gadis itu, kekhawatiran nyata pada suaranya.

Sakura tidak menoleh. Hinata pun berlari mendekati tempat tidur ninja itu, dan refleks menutup wajahnya, ketakutan melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Tubuh yang penuh darah. Luka menganga di sekujur tubuhnya.

Dan, mata gadis itu terbelalak ketika menyadari apa yang membuat Sakura memanggilnya.

Titik titik merah di sekujur tubuh ninja tersebut.

_Tenketsunya... tertutup?_

oOoOo

Lambat laun, detak jantung Genma sudah mulai teratur, dan wajahnya pun terlihat mulai berwarna. Sakura menghembuskan napas lega.

_Syukurlah..._

Setelah beberapa lama berjuang melawan racun yang menyebar di sekujur tubuh pria itu, akhirnya luka-lukanya bisa tertutup.

Perlahan, Genma itu mulai membuka matanya. Ia membuka mulutnya, berusaha mengeluarkan suara.

"Di... mana..."

Hinata tersenyum menatap pria itu, dan mengganti kain kompres di dahi Genma.

"Di rumah sakit, Genma-san. Tenanglah, anda sudah aman."

"Rumah... sakit..."

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, luka anda bisa terbuka lagi," ujar Sakura cepat.

Saat itu, tiba-tiba Genma merasakan ada kekuatan yang meremas dadanya. Ia mulai terbatuk-batuk, dan darah mengalir dari mulutnya. Sakura dan Hinata tersentak, dan langsung berusaha melakukan tindakan pertolongan pertama.

Pria itu mencengkram dadanya, namun ia tidak mampu menghentikan batuknya.

_Racun itukah?_

oOoOo

**_Malam itu begitu tenang. Rembulan mengintip malu-malu dari balik awan, namun tetap memancarkan sinarnya yang dingin._**

**_Shiranui Genma mendesah, menatap langit Konoha yang kelam. Pria itu meregangkan badannya yang terasa kaku setelah berjam-jam berdiri di gerbang selatan Konoha. Ia sedang menjalankan misi khusus dari pemimpinnya, Godaime Hokage, untuk berpatroli di sekeliling Konoha._**

**_Apa yang terjadi sehari tadi memang membuatnya merasa sedikit khawatir. Penyerangan terhadap tim sepuluh. Siapapun yang menyerang mereka pasti adalah ninja yang cukup kuat, bahkan mungkin sangat kuat. Tidak mungkin ninja biasa mampu mengalahkan formasi InoShikaChou, apalagi membuat mereka bertiga sampai babak belur._**

**_Tiba-tiba, instingnya menyerukan bahaya._**

**_Genma berbalik, dan ia mendapati dirinya langsung berhadapan dengan sekelompok ninja bermasker hitam, tanpa hitai-ate._**

**_Pria itu mengumpat, dan langsung meraih kunai. Serangan tidak terelakkan._**

**_Dengan lincah Genma menangkis kunai-kunai yang beterbangan. Namun, jumlah ninja-ninja itu terlalu banyak. Dan mereka terlalu kuat. Dan mereka terlihat sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa takut._**

**_Ada yang salah dengan pasukan ini._**

**_CRAK!_**

**_Sebuah kunai menancap di paha kiri Genma. Disusul kunai-kunai lainnya. Dan senjata-senjata lain. Luka menganga di sekujur tubuh pria itu._**

**_Genma tidak sempat mengaduh, ia tidak memperdulikannya. Ia tetap berusaha menangkis semua serangan, sampai akhirnya rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan menyengat sekujur tubuhnya._**

**_Pria itu mulai goyah. Ia terjatuh, dan refleks menarik kunai yang tertancap di paha kirinya._**

**_Kunai itu beracun._**

**_Dan ia merasakan kesadarannya mulai menurun. Pandangannya mengabur._**

**_Di sela-sela sisa kesadarannya, ia melihat sosok berjubah hitam, yang merupakan pemimpin pasukan itu, tersenyum sinis kepadanya._**

**_Sesosok itu berjongkok di depannya, dan berbisik di telinganya._**

**"_Shiranui Genma. Nyawamu tinggal beberapa jam lagi."_**

**_Sosok itu terkekeh dingin, dan berbisik._**

**_"Sampaikan: Untuk pembalasan."_**

oOoOo

Sakura dan Hinata kelabakan, berusaha melakukan tindakan penyelamatan. Batuk-batuk Genma semakin parah, dan juga luka-lukanya mulai terbuka lagi.

"Tahan, Genma-san!" seru Sakura memohon.

Genma berusaha menghentikan batuknya, namun ia tidak bisa. Ia merasakan napasnya mulai tercekat.

_Sial... pria itu benar..._

Napas Genma mulai melemah. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, pria itu berbisik.

"Ha... ti... ha... ti... ia... mengata... kan... un... tuk pem... ba... la... san..."

oOoOo

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka lebar. Risa, Shizune, dan Tsunade berlari masuk, untuk melihat apa yang tengah terjadi.

Untuk melihat wajah kosong milik Sakura dan Hinata, serta wajah tirus yang tidak lagi memiliki tanda-tanda kehidupan milik Genma.

"Tsu... nade... sama..." cicit Sakura. Tenggorokan gadis itu tercekat.

Namun itu sudah cukup.

Tsunade segera menyadarinya.

Ia terlambat.

Satu nyawa sudah melayang.

Dengan penuh rasa frustasi, sang Hokage meninju pintu kamar. Pintu itu langsung terlempar ke sudut ruangan.

oOoOo

Sosok itu terkekeh pelan menatap wajah-wajah di dalam kamar tersebut. Menatap ekspresi keputusasaan mereka.

Ia menyeringai dan berbisik.

"Teror yang sebenarnya... baru saja dimulai."

* * *

**Aaaa! Genma mati...**

**Adakah penggemar Genma di sini? Kalau ada, maaf yah...**

**Oh ya, sekedar informasi. Aku melakukan pengeditan pada chapter-chapter sebelumnya, karena di setiap chapter aku pasti melakukan kesalahan tulisan. Trus juga, Hinata manggil Hiashi 'Otousama', dan bukan 'Otousan' seperti sebelumnya. **

**Jangan lupa review, key?**

**Ja ne!**


	9. 8 The Phylosophy of Rose

_osok itu terkekeh pelan menatap wajah-wajah di dalam kamar tersebut. Menatap ekspresi keputusasaan mereka._

_Ia menyeringai dan berbisik._

_"Teror yang sebenarnya... baru saja dimulai."_

* * *

**Soooooorrrrryyyyy for the late update! Aku lagi banyak kerjaan sekarang, jadinya FanFiction agak tersingkirkan... gomeeeeennn...**

**thanks kalau masih mau baca! ceritanya masih cukup panjang soalnya...**

**baddaytoday : hm... lihat saja nanti... tapi aku ngupdate bakalan lama deh, kayaknya... gomenna?**

**no name a.k.a EshtarWind : gomeeeeeennnn!! aku gak tau kau penggemar Genma... yups, akhirnya ad OC-nya juga... dan mungkin ini bukan OC yang terakhir...**

**mrs. inuzuka a.k.a aqpcrkibatpaqspesialissandsibs or apapun itu (namamu susah teuing!) : yah... begitulah... gomen, chapternya keluarnya lama... T-T**

**reku-maku : sudah mulai memanas? yak, sudah. doakan aku agar bisa melanjutkan...**

**CraZy-AneH-GiRL : sama, aku juga suka! tapi kayaknya pembunuhan sasuke nggak di cerita ini deh, mungkin kapan2...**

**NejItachi UchiHyuu : doakan agar aku bisa melanjutkannya... NejiTen? entahlah... soalnya ini lebih Hinata centric, mungkin kapan2 aku akan coba buat NejiTen...**

**So... inilah chapter sembilanku. Maaf kalau mengecewakan, dan silahkan baca!**

**Disclaimer: Never belong to me.**

* * *

IX. COUNTDOWN : 8—THE PHYLOSOPHY OF ROSE

_Sedikit lagi…_

Hinata memaksakan tangannya meraih lebih jauh ke tepi jurang. Gadis itu hanya mengikat dirinya pada seutas tali, berharap tali itu mampu menahan tubuhnya. Ia berusaha keras memanjangkan badannya, berusaha menggapai lebih jauh.

Desiran angin gunung yang dingin mengibar-kibarkan rambut pendeknya. Gadis itu menggingil sedikit, tapi menolak untuk menyerah.

_Aku… harus mendapatkan… tanaman… itu…_

Mata gadis itu terpaku pada tanaman yang harus diambilnya, yang tertanam dengan kokoh di pinggir jurang. TEPAT di pinggir jurang.

Hinata mencoba, namun tangannya tetap tidak bisa meraihnya. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai terasa beku, dan gadis itu hampir saja menyerah.

"**_Tsu... nade... sama..." cicit Sakura. Tenggorokan gadis itu tercekat._**

_**Namun itu sudah cukup.**_

_**Tsunade segera menyadarinya.**_

_**Ia terlambat.**_

_**Satu nyawa sudah melayang.**_

_**Dengan penuh rasa frustasi, sang Hokage meninju pintu kamar. Pintu itu langsung terlempar ke sudut ruangan. Sakura, Hinata, Risa, dan Shizune tersentak melihat sang pintu yang tidak lagi berbentuk. Pukulan Tsunade benar-benar telah menghancurkannya menjadi serpihan.**_

"**_Tsunade-sama!" seru Shizune. Tangan wanita itu langsung memegang erat kedua bahu sang Godaime, berusaha menenangkannya._**

"**_SIAAAALLL!" geram Tsunade, menepiskan tangan Shizune. Salah satu Tokubetsu Jounin terbaiknya telah gugur, dan ia merasa sangat gagal. Ia merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegah kepergian Genma…_**

_**Tsunade mengibaskan rambutnya. "Shizune. Siapkan ruang penelitian. Aku perlu tahu racun apa yang sudah menginfeksi Genma. Hinata, pergi dan panggil Tenten. Aku membutuhkannya sekarang. Sakura dan Risa, bantu Shizune dan siapkan juga semua peralatan yang kira-kira akan dibutuhkan. Cepat!"**_

"**_Ha… hai, Tsunade-sama!"_**

_**Keempat orang itu langsung berpencar, melakukan tugas masing-masing. Sementara itu, sang Godaime Hokage terpekur, menatap tubuh Shiranui Genma yang tidak lagi bernyawa.**_

"**_Takkan kubiarkan… ada koban lagi…"_**

_Tsunade-sama…_

Hinata menggeretakkan giginya, dan memaksakan jemarinya yang beku untuk bergerak. Ia menolak untuk menyerah.

oOoOo

* * *

"Yes!" gadis itu berseru senang ketika akhirnya perjuangannya membuahkan hasil. Tanaman kecil berdaun putih itu sudah berada di genggamannya dengan aman. Hati-hati, Hinata berusaha memindahkan tanaman itu, berusaha agar tidak merusak daunnya yang sangat berharga.

"**_Tsunade-sama, bo-bolehkah aku yang pe-pergi me-mengambilnya?"_**

_**Sang Hokage mengangkat kepalanya. Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata lavender milik seorang Hyuuga.**_

"**_Demo, Hinata..."_**

"**_Tolong, Tsunade-sama! A-aku ingin b-berguna... karena aku sa-sama sekali ti-tidak me-membantu apa-apa..." seru Hinata. Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya cepat, memohon."O-onegai, Hokage-sama..."_**

_**Tsunade menghembuskan napas. "Baiklah, Hinata. Aku menugaskanmu untuk mengambil tanaman obat, sekarang!"**_

_**Wajah Hinata langsung menjadi cerah. "Ha... hai, Tsunade-sama!" gadis itu langsung bersiap-siap pergi, namun suara Tsunade menahannya.**_

"**_Ingat, Hinata. Hati-hati, dan buat dirimu berguna, oke?" sang Hokage tersenyum kepadanya. Hinata membalasnya dengan anggukan dalam._**

"**_A-arigatou, Tsunade-sama!" bisik gadis itu, membungkukkan badannya sebelum melangkah pergi ke luar ruangan Tsunade._**

Perlahan, Hinata memundurkan badannya sedikit demi sedikit ke belakang. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan bergerak terlalu cepat, karena satu gerakan salah saja dapat membuat tubuhnya melayang ke jurang dalam di bawah.

Gadis itu menaruh tanaman yang ia cari ke dalam kantung kecil yang terikat di pinggangnya. Menghembuskan napas, Hinata berusaha menarik dirinya lagi ke atas.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan dadanya berulah lagi. Gadis itu terbatuk-batuk keras. Tangannya refleks menjangkau dadanya, dan hal itu menyebabkan tubuhnya tergelincir. Sekarang, gadis itu tergantung-gantung di pinggir jurang, tubuhnya hanya tertahan oleh seutas tali. Ia menggeretakkan giginya, dan dapat merasakan asin di mulutnya. Hinata berusaha menarik badannya sendiri dengan cara memegang erat tali dengan kedua tangannya, namun ia menyadari bahwa keduanya sudah menjadi licin dikarenakan darah.

Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, dan dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. Gadis itu tidak mampu memusatkan cakranya agar ia bisa menjangkau batuan dan menahan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia sudah terlampau kelelahan untuk itu. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, dan tubuhnya terasa berat.

Tiba-tiba, tali yang menahan tubuhnya terputus. Hinata merasakan tubuhnya terbentur sisi tebing, dan perlahan tertarik gravitasi ke bawah. Gadis itu pasrah, karena kesadarannya sendiri sudah mulai menurun. Ia tidak sempat menjerit.

Tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan kokoh menangkap tali yang mengikat tubuhnya, dan menghentikan laju tubuhnya ke bawah.

Samar-samar, di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, Hinata merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke atas lagi. Sepasang lengan kokoh mengangkat gadis itu lembut, dan membopongnya ke bawah rimbunnya pepohonan. Ia tidak bisa melihat siapa penolongnya.

"Na... Naruto-kun?"

oOoOo

Sosok itu menatap gadis yang tak sadarkan diri di depannya dengan lembut. Perlahan, ia meletakkan tangannya di dahi gadis itu, dan merasakan panas tubuhnya yang melebihi normal. Ia menghembuskan napas. _Gadis ini... sudah tahu sedang tidak sehat, masih saja memaksakan diri..._

Kemudian, sosok itu tersenyum sendiri. _Ya, tidak menyerah... tipikal Hinata sekali..._

Ia masih mengingat jelas. Hinata yang tidak pernah menyerah. Ia masih mengingat jelas saat gadis itu melawan Neji, saat ia menolak menyerah walaupun sekujur tubuhnya sudah terluka.

_Ya... tidak pernah menyerah... hal itulah yang membuatku menyukaimu... Hinata..._

Sosok itu tersentak. Ia melihat gadis itu bergerak-gerak dalam ketidaksadarannya, bibirnya membisikkan sebuah nama. Tatkala mendengar nama yang ia sebut, sosok itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Na... Naruto-kun?"

Ia mendesah tatkala melihat noda kemerahan di bibir dan tangan gadis itu. Ia langsung teringat pada kejadian di rumah sakit, pada kenyataan bahwa racun berbahaya tengah menghancurkan tubuh gadis itu perlahan-lahan, bahwa umur gadis itu tinggal beberapa hari lagi...

_Hinata, berapa hari lagi yang kupunya, untuk mengungkapkan segalanya?_

oOoOo

Perlahan, gadis itu membuka matanya. Ia mendapati dirinya terbaring di bawah rimbunnya pepohonan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha membiasakan pengelihatannya yang tadinya mengabur.

Tiba-tiba, kilasan kejadian sebelum ia pingsan terlintas kembali di benaknya. Sontak, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha mencari wajah penolongnya. Namun, gerakan tiba-tibanya menyebabkan kepalanya berdenyut lagi. Refleks Hinata meraih keningnya, dan menyadari bahwa selembar kain untuk mengompres terletak di sana.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun."

Suara itu membuatnya menoleh. Matanya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang terduduk di sebelahnya.

"A... ano..."

"Jangan bergerak dulu. Kepalamu bisa pusing lagi. Tadi sepertinya ia terbentur."

"Ha... hai..."

Suasana sunyi untuk sejenak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Eh?"

"Dengan stamina yang sudah sedikit begitu..."

Hinata menunduk, namun mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda itu. "E... eto... aku... sedang me-mengambil tanaman o-obat untuk G-Godaime-sama... be-beliau membutuhkannya segera..."

"Untuk mencari penangkal racunmu itu?"

Mata lavender Hinata tersentak mendengar kalimat pemuda itu. "K-kau tahu?"

Pemua itu hanya mengangguk, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Perlahan, Hinata menggerakkan badannya, mencoba duduk dengan menyandarkan badannya ke batang pohon. Gadis itu menarik napas panjang, melemparkan pandangannya ke angkasa.

"Kenapa?"

Kali ini, gadis itu menoleh, dan memandang pemuda di sampingnya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa?" ulang Hinata pelan, tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu mengapa aku menyukai bunga?"

Pemuda di sampingnya tidak memberikan respon apa-apa. Ia hanya menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Hinata, pertanda bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Karena bunga... tidak pernah menyerah. Ambil saja contoh yang gampang, yaitu sebatang mawar..." gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, memetik sebatang mawar liar yang tumbuh tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, dan memberikannya kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Mawar itu indah, namun ia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi rapuh. Dari semenjak mekarnya, ia hanya diberi sedikit waktu hingga semua mahkotanya menutup kembali... ia hanya diberi sangat sedikit waktu untuk menghadapi kerasnya dunia, hanya dibekali duri-duri kecil yang lemah..."

Hinata berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

"Namun, apakah yang dilakukan mawar ini? Ia tidak pernah mengutuk Penciptanya karena ia diciptakan sedemikian rupa... dan ia terus berjuang memberikan warna terindahnya hingga ia harus gugur dan berakhir di dunia..."

Tersenyum kecil, gadis itu menoleh menatap pemuda di sebelahnya yang membisu.

"Aku ingin... ingin sekali bisa seperti mawar itu... aku tahu, kalau waktuku sudah tinggal sedikit, tapi aku nggak mau menyerah! Aku nggak mau egois, dan membiarkan semuanya berlalu dengan sia-sia..."

Sunyi mengakhiri penuturan Hinata. Hanya angin lembut bertiup, menyejukkan, mengibarkan rambut hitam kebiruan gadis itu.

"Ah, gomen. Tapi, aku harus pergi sekarang..." ucap Hinata dengan suara kecil. Ia berusaha bangkit, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa kaki kanannya terkilir dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Gadis itu langsung duduk kembali, mengeluh pelan. _Bagus, setelah hampir jatuh, kelelahan, sekarang aku malah nggak bisa balik ke rumah sakit!_

"Sini."

Hinata mendongak, menatap tangan yang terulur ke arahnya dengan tanda tanya.

"Kakimu nggak bisa digerakkan, bukan?"

"Ah..." Hinata mengangguk pelan, namun terlihat enggan menyambut uluran tangan pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Sudah sore. Nggak mungkin di sini sampai malam, kan?"

Akhirnya, ragu-ragu, Hinata menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu. Perlahan, dengan ditopang pemuda itu, ia mulai berjalan menuruni bukit.

oOoOo

Mereka baru setengah jalan ketika napas Hinata sudah mulai tersengal-sengal lagi. Gadis itu mengusap keringat yang mengalir di dahinya, namun menolak untuk berhenti.

"Hinata? Daijoubu ka?" tanya pemuda di sebelahnya khawatir.

Hinata mengangguk, namun wajahnya tetap pias. Pemuda itu meraba kening gadis di sebelahnya, dan mendesah saat menyadari bahwa suhu badan gadis itu sudah mulai meninggi lagi.

"Ya sudah, kita istirahat dulu aja,"

Perlahan, pemuda itu membimbing Hinata ke bawah pohon terdekat, dan mendudukkan gadis itu di bawahnya. Hinata merasakan dadanya sakit lagi, dan ia mulai terbatuk-batuk lagi. Ia ingin bangkit, namun tubuhnya tidak mau mendengarkannya. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke batang pohon, mencengkram dadanya, dan menatap pemuda di sebelahnya dengan tatapan memohon maaf. Suaranya bergetar ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Gomen... aku... ngerepotin lagi..."

oOoOo

_Hmph. Seperti biasanya, gadis itu selalu saja berpura-pura kuat._

Pemuda itu memandang gadis di sebelahnya yang kini menutup matanya, kelelahan. Napas gadis itu tersengal-sengal, dan keringat mengucur deras dari dahinya.

_Racun sialan... dia benar-benar melemahkan stamina, ya? Kalau begini terus, kita tidak akan bisa sampai di Konoha sebelum gelap..._

Ia menarik napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya membuat keputusan.

_Gomen-ne, Hinata, mungkin kamu nggak akan setuju, karena aku bukan Naruto... tapi cuma ini satu-satunya jalan agar kita bisa sampai ke Konoha sebelum malam..._

Perlahan, pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh lemah Hinata, menggendongnya di punggung, dan mulai melompat menembus pepohonan.

oOoOo

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Hinata dapat merasakan angin mengibarkan rambutnya.

_Siapa... yang membawaku?_

oOoOo

Tenten berulangkali mendesah khawatir, mata coklatnya memandang jalan di depan rumah sakit dengan kalut. _Sudah sore... tapi Hinata belum kembali juga... jangan-jangan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya!_

Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap sesosok shinobi yang sedang menggendong seorang gadis yang kelihatannya jatuh pingsan. Ketika semakin dekat, Tenten pun mengenali mereka berdua.

"Hinata!" serunya lega. Gadis itu berlari menyongsong sosok tersebut.

Sosok itu dengan lembut menurunkan tubuh Hinata dari punggungnya, dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Tenten. Gadis itu langsung sibuk memeriksa sekujur tubuh Hinata, dan menghembuskan napas lega saat tidak menemukan cedera yang berarti, selain kaki kanan gadis itu yang terkilir.

"Ano..."

Tenten menoleh ke arah shinobi tersebut, namun ia sudah menghilang.

oOoOo

Hyuuga Hinata terbangun dan menyadari dirinya berada di sebuah kamar serbaputih. _Rumah... sakit?_

Ketika ia menoleh, terlihatlah wajah Tenten tersenyum padanya. "Dia yang membawamu ke sini, Hinata. Kalau dia tidak ada, entahlah bagaimana kau bisa pulang dengan kondisi tubuh seperti itu. Lain kali, pikir-pikir dulu sebelum meminta tugas ya, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk, namun mata lavendernya masih mencari-cari sosok penolongnya tersebut.

"Dia sudah pergi, tanpa berkata apa-apa..." ucap Tenten.

"Oh..." bisik Hinata. _Aku belum sempat berterimakasih..._

Gadis itu memandang langit-langit rumah sakit, tersenyum kecil.

_Arigatou gozaimasu..._

* * *

**Yaay... chapter yang tenang, yah?**

**Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Siapakah pemuda itu? Ayo, tebak, dan bantu aku memutuskan siapa dia...**

**So, jangan lupa review!**

**Ja ne!**


	10. 7 Realization

**nya! Unya! Gomen for the veeerrryyyy lllaaaattttteeeee uuuuppppdddaaaatttteeee... hampir aja kena writer's block... btw, fanfic Indo jadi banyak, yah?! kereen...**

**On to the review!**

**mrs. inuzuka : deuh... yang lagi broken... udah baikan belum, non? um... ntar ya... TAPI AKU TAKKAN BIARKAN KAU MEMBUNUH HINATA!! -ehm-**

**Reku-maku : un! sebenernya udah kebayang, tapi advis dari anda2 akan sangat membantuku... jadi jangan ragu buat kasih advis, okeh?**

**CraZy-AneH-GiRL : thanks! jangan bosen baca, yah!**

**itachi4ever : naniiii?? thanks banget, demo... bukannya anda yang bisa ngapus review anda sendiri?**

**Re1010 : kiba! iya, kiba aja! (tiba2 dateng lari2 sambil bawa kunai... TIDAAAAAAKKKK!! kabur mode: ON)**

**nice : yaaay! thanks! mau review juga... jangan bosan baca, yah?!**

**Hanaoka Haru : aww... thanks! nggak juga... tau gak alesan sebenernya Neji kalah lawan Naruto waktu chuunin exam? soalnya chakranya Neji abis, jadinya gak bisa nyerang lagi...**

**Yaaayyyy! banyak review! thanks banget!! jangan bosen baca, yup!! sori kalo jadi tambah aneh...**

**Disclaimer : GROAAAAAARRRRRRR!! -sigh- Naruto bukan punyaku...**

* * *

X. COUNTDOWN : 7—REALIZATION

Tsunade menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu diketuk, disusul dengan suara seorang gadis yang memanggilnya.

"Hokage-sama,"

Sang Hokage mendesah dan bangkit berdiri. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku setelah agak lama membungkuk di depan mikroskop, dan berseru. "Masuk!"

Tenten melangkah memasuki ruang penelitian, menjinjing kantung berisi tanaman obat yang dibawa Hinata dari gunung. Gadis itu membungkuk dengan cepat, dan menyerahkan kantung tersebut pada Tsunade. Sang Godaime menerimanya sembari tersenyum cerah.

"Ah, jadi Hinata sudah kembali! Baguslah..."

"Mmm... bagaimana perkembangan penelitiannya, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Tenten, mata cokelatnya memandang mikroskop dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Tsunade menyingkir dan membiarkan Tenten melongok ke mikroskop itu sendiri. Setelah menemukan fokus yang tepat, gadis itu mengubah-ubah posisi lensa mikroskop hingga ia melihat apa yang sedang diteliti Tsunade.

"I... ini..."

Tsunade mengangguk. "Ya, sama dengan racun yang menginfeksi Hinata, namun ini adalah versi yang lebih jinaknya."

Tenten mengangkat kepalanya, dan memandang Tsunade dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Versi lebih jinak? Bukankah ini justru versi yang lebih ganas, karena langsung membunuh?"

"Tidak! Ini justru bisa dikatakan sebagai versi yang lebih jinak, karena dia tidak menghancurkan antibodi," ujar Tsunade.

"Tapi, kalau begitu, kenapa Genma-san bisa langsung tewas?"

Menghembuskan napas, Tsunade melangkah ke meja yang berantakan. Wanita itu mengambil setumpuk kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan dan skema, dan memberikannya pada Tenten. Gadis itu menerimanya, dan membacanya sekilas.

"Berdasarkan keterangan dari Sakura, saat Genma tiba di rumah sakit, ia memang sudah dalam keadaan luka parah, mengeluarkan banyak darah. Saat Sakura mengunakan ninjutsu pengobatan, luka-luka Genma tidak mau menutup. Dari situ aku menyadari satu hal,"

Tenten mengangkat kepalanya dari diktat tersebut dan memandang Tsunade.

"Racun yang menyerang Genma menginfeksi trombosit, sehingga membuat darah sulit membeku dan luka sulit menutup. Saat itu, bisa dikatakan Genma meninggal bukan dikarenakan racun, tapi dikarenakan pendarahan akibat dari luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Saat aku membandingkannya dengan sampel racun yang menyerang Hinata, aku menyadari bahwa racun yang menyerang Hinata adalah racun yang lebih spesial. Penyebarannya cepat, namun ia tidak langsung menginfeksi trombosit. Racun itu bercokol di jantung, dan mengganggu detakannya dengan menginfeksi setiap tetes darah yang melewati jantung. Dari situlah racun itu, perlahan tapi pasti mengurangi jumlah trombosit. Dan, ia juga menghancurkan antibodi si penderita."

"Jadi..."

"Ya, hal itu menyebabkan si penderita lambat laun akan mudah lelah karena staminanya mudah terkuras. Suhu tubuhnya juga akan tidak normal, sering meningkat dikarenakan leukositnya terus berjuang melawan racun. Jika terluka, akan sulit menutup karena jumlah trombositnya sudah berkurang. Semakin lama, fungsi jantung akan semakin terganggu, dan hal itu menyebabkan ia sering batuk darah."

Tenten tidak berkata apa-apa, gadis itu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. _Oh, jadi karena itu, Hinata sering sekali batuk darah dan memegang dadanya... racun itu pasti sangat membuatnya kesakitan..._

"Hokage-sama... tapi anda akan menemukan penawarnya, bukan? Sebelum semuanya terlambat?" tanya gadis itu pelan. Mata cokelat gadis itu menatap sosok wanita yang menjadi idolanya. Penuh harapan.

"Kuharap aku bisa..." bisik Tsunade. Wanita itu mendesah, dan meraih sebuah buku besar berdebu di atas meja. Ia berpura-pura membaca, namun perhatiannya tertuju pada pintu yang tertutup. Pada sosok di baliknya.

"Masuklah, Kurenai. Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

oOoOo

Hinata terduduk di pinggir kasur. Sebelah tangan gadis itu meraih pergelangan kaki kanannya yang masih dibalut perban, memeriksanya perlahan. Untunglah terkilirnya tidak terlalu parah. Ia mendengar Sakura mengatakan bahwa besok kakinya sudah bisa digunakan untuk berjalan lagi.

_Sekarang tanggal berapa?_ Batin gadis itu, mengingat-ingat. Ia menghitung mundur perlahan-lahan, dan akhirnya ia tersenyum miris saat ia menyadari kenyataan. _Tujuh hari lagi..._

_Tinggal seminggu lagi waktuku, dan aku malah berdiam diri di sini?_

Suara pintu terbuka membuat gadis itu menoleh, dan ia menemukan seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang agak ikal melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kurenai-sensei!" sambut Hinata senang, melihat senseinya datang menjenguknya.

Kurenai tersenyum dan berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur gadis itu. Refleks, Kurenai meraih pergelangan kaki Hinata yang terkilir, dan memeriksanya sekilas. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak, namun selanjutnya gadis itu tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja kok, Kurenai-sensei! Tadi Sakura-chan mengatakan kalau besok kakiku sudah bisa digunakan lagi..."

Kurenai memandang mata lavender gadis di depannya lekat-lekat. Ia memperhatikan sekujur tubuh gadis itu, dan ia tidak melihat perubahan selain kenyataan bahwa tubuh Hinata terlihat semakin kurus.

Rasanya sulit sekali mempercayai apa yang telah disampaikan Hokage-sama kepadanya... kenyataan mengenai murid yang sangat disayanginya...

**_Kurenai melangkah masuk. Wajah Jounin itu terlihat waspada. Ia membungkuk sejenak, menghormat kepada sang Hokage, dan mengangguk pada gadis bercepol dua yang berdiri di sebelah beliau._**

**"_Hokage-sama, apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten. Sang Godaime mengangguk._**

**"_Sebagai sensei Hinata, Kurenai berhak mengetahuinya... lagipula, kita tidak mungkin menyimpan hal ini terlalu lama..."_**

**_Mendengar nama salah satu muridnya disebut, Kurenai langsung bertanya. "Sumimasen, Hokage-sama. Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata?"_**

**_Tsunade menatap mata merah sang Jounin, dan menghela napas. "Duduklah, Kurenai. Ceritanya akan sangat panjang. Dan, tolong jangan beritahukan kisah ini kepada siapapun."_**

**"_Memangnya ada apa?"_**

**"_Ini permintaan Hinata sendiri. Nah, sekarang, duduklah."_**

**_Kurenai menarik sebuah kursi ke depan Tsunade dan Tenten. Iapun duduk, siap mendengar kisah yang sangat mengejutkan yang mengalir dari bibir sang Godaime Hokage._**

"Kurenai-sensei?"

Panggilan itu menyentakkan Kurenai dari lamunannya. Wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mata merahnya bertemu dengan mata lavender milik Hinata. Raut cemas terlihat di sana.

"Kurenai-sensei? Daijoubu ka?" tanya gadis itu khawatir.

Sang Jounin hanya mengangguk. Kata-kata Tenten masih terngiang di benaknya.

**"_Jangan katakan kepada siapapun... karena... bahkan Hiashi-pun mungkin tidak mengetahui hal ini..."_**

**"_Tapi, hal ini tidak mungkin disembunyikan, Tsunade-sama!"_**

**"_Hinata sendiri yang memintanya."_**

**"_Kenapa?"_**

**_Kali ini Tenten yang menjawab, diiringi seulas senyum sedih. "Karena... Hinata tidak ingin menjadi beban..."_**

Kurenai memaksakan seulas senyum. Wanita itu menepuk pundak Hinata pelan, sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Semoga cepat sembuh, Hinata," ucapnya. "Kutunggu di lapangan training besok, bersama Kiba dan Shino. Ingat, training besok tidak akan mudah. Kau akan bekerja keras karena hari ini kau sudah tidak berlatih."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar kalimat senseinya tersebut.

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei!"

oOoOo

Dengan lincah, gadis berambut pink itu melompat-lompat dari dahan satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. Mata zambrud indah miliknya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, mencari-cari sesuatu.

Sakura menghentikan lajunya saat ia menemukan tempat yang dimaksud. Ia melompat ke tanah, dan langsung berlari menghampiri serumpun tanaman obat yang terletak di pinggir gua.

"Huff, untung ketemu. Kalau nggak, aku nggak akan bisa menyelesaikan ramuanku," ucap Sakura, tersenyum senang.

Gadis itu membungkuk dan mulai memetik tanaman tersebut. Ia membutuhkan daun tanaman itu untuk membuat ramuan obat yang ia baca di buku milik Tsunade. Konon, ramuan itu juga dapat digunakan untuk melemahkan virus apapun yang menyerang tubuh manusia.

Tiba-tiba, gadis itu merasakan gerakan di belakangnya. Ia berpura-pura membungkuk, sementara itu benaknya menghitung.

_Satu, dua, tiga—lima, sepuluh, dua belas... mereka terlalu banyak! Siapa mereka? Auranya tidak bersahabat... apakah mereka musuh?_

Refleks Sakura berbalik. Ia sempat menangkap kilasan sosok hitam yang melompat menyembunyikan diri, namun selebihnya ia tidak melihat apa-apa. Gadis itu menajamkan matanya, dan merasakan aura-aura penyerangnya. _Mereka semua bersembunyi... namun aku akan membuat mereka keluar, dan akan membuat mereka terpaksa merasa menyesal telah memata-mataiku!_

Gadis itu mengumpulkan chakra di tangan kanannya, dan meninju tanah di bawahnya.

"SHANNARO!!"

BLAAAAARRRRRRR!!

Bumi terbelah dikarenakan pukulan Sakura. Pepohonan di sekitarnya bertumbangan karena tanah penopang mereka tiba-tiba terpecah belah. Sosok-sosok berbaju hitam di atasnya pun meompat turun.

Mata hijau zambrud indah milik Sakura menatap sosok-sosok di depannya menantang, tanpa rasa takut. Gadis itu membetulkan sarung tangannya, mengibaskan rambutnya, dan menyeringai.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo maju, dan akan kubuat kalian menyesal telah berani mencoba melawanku."

oOoOo

Pertarungan tidak terelakkan. Sesungguhnya itu adalah pertarungan yang sangat tidak seimbang, namun saat inilah kenyataan bahwa Haruno Sakura adalah salah seorang kunoichi terkuat dapat dibuktikan.

Gadis itu melompat ke udara, berputar di atas para penyerangnya. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat menyelipkan dua buah exploding tag di punggung dua orang ninja berbaju hitam itu. Sakura melompat ke atas pohon, dan kedua tangannya bergerak dengan cepat, membentuk sebuah seal.

"JIBAKU FUDA : KASSEI!"

BLAAARRRR!!

Dua tubuh ninja tersebut meledak menjadi serpihan. Sakura tersenyum di balik rimbunnya dedaunan. _Bagus, dua sudah jatuh. Ini mestinya membuat nyali mereka sedikit ciut._

CRAAAKKK!!

Sakura tersentak ketika sejumlah kunai berdesingan melewatinya, salah satunya menyerempet bahunya, menyisakan goresan berdarah di sana. _Orang-orang ini... mereka sama sekali tidak gentar walaupun sudah ada kawan mereka yang mati..._

Gadis itu melompat kembali ke bawah, mengumpulkan chakra di kakinya. Sekuat tenaga ia menendang tanah di bawahnya.

"SHANNAROOO!!"

BLAAAARRRR!!

Lagi-lagi bumi bergetar, dan lebih banyak tanah yang terpecah belah. Beberapa ninja lawannya langung terbenam ke dasar bumi. Tendangan Sakura benar-benar telah menghancurkan daerah di sekitarnya. Gadis itu berdiri di tengah-tengahnya. Sekujur tubuhnya siap untuk menyerang.

Salah seorang lawannya yang masih tersisa tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu; ia melempar sejumlah kunai ber-exploding tag ke arah Sakura.

BLAAAARRRR!!

Ledakan dari exploding tag itu mengguncang tanah di sekitarnya. Namun, yang terlihat hanyalah serpihan-serpihan kayu. Sakura tidak terlihat di manapun.

_Cih, hanya kawarimi!_ batin ninja tersebut. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan logam dingin menusuk punggungnya, disusul dengan suara Sakura.

"Teknik murahan seperti itu tidak akan membunuhku, tahu!"

DUGH! Ninja itupun terjatuh ke tanah, kehilangan kesadarannya setelah tengkuknya dipukul oleh Sakura. Gadis itu berbalik, dan menemukan masih banyak ninja berbaju dan bermasker hitam lain yang tegak di depannya, siap menyerang.

Napas Sakura sudah mulai tersengal-sengal. Keringat mengalir dari dahinya.

_Sial. Ini akan __memakan waktu yang cukup lama._

oOoOo

Gadis lima belas tahun itu terhuyung sedikit, namun ia masih bisa berdiri. Di sekitarnya bergelimpangan beberapa ninja bermasker hitam, tidak sadarkan diri. Wilayah di sekitarnya berantakan. Tanah-tanah retak, beberapa bagian amblas, dan yang lain malah mencuat ke atas dikarenakan pukulan dan tendangan gadis tersebut.

Sakura mengusap peluh yang mengalir di wajahnya, menatap kekacauan di sekitarnya.

"Huh. Itulah hasilnya kalau berani bermain-main dengan seorang ninja Konoha," ucap Sakura.

Gadis itu sedang berusaha mengobati luka-luka di tubuhnya, saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan aliran chakra yang cukup besar dari arah depan. Namun ia tidak bisa menghindar, karena semuanya berlangsung terlalu cepat.

"HAKKE... ROKUJYUUYON SHO!"

Tubuh Sakura tersentak ke belakang seiring dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat dari sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya itu. Rasa sakit menyerang sekujur tubuhnya, bersama dengan keenam puluh empat tenketsunya yang tertutup.

_Tidak... _

_M__ungkin..._

"ROKUJYUUYON SHO!"

Sentakan terakhir itu membuat tubuh Sakura terhempas ke tanah. Ia menjerit saat merasakan wajahnya menghantam ke tanah dengan cukup keras. Gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan, dan ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Ia mencoba menggerakkan badannya, namun rasa sakit malah menerpanya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa bergerak. Aku sudah menutup 64 tenketsumu."

Sakura mendengar suara dingin dari sosok pria di depannya.

"S... siapa..." suara gadis itu pelan, berusaha memfokuskan matanya di sela kesadarannya yang semakin menurun.

Kepala Sakura refleks terangkat ketika pria itu menjambak rambutnya. Mata zambrud milik gadis itu menatap sosok penyerangnya dengan tidak percaya.

_Tidak mungkin...  
_

"Sampaikan salamku pada Hiashi-sama." ucap suara dingin itu, sebelum pukulannya membuat gadis itu kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

_Mata itu... Ti... dak... mungkin... di... dia..._

* * *

**cliffhanger!! Yeaaah!!**

**um... maaf yah, bagian pertarungannya gak seru... bukan spesialis pertarungan, sih! tapi aku coba ngelakuin sebaik yang aku bisa... trus aku juga mencpba menjelaskan 'sisi ilmiah' dari racun itu... sori kalo gak nyambung bin aneh bin gak bisa dimengerti... harap maklum... ulangan biologi jelek...  
**

**jangan lupa review!! Ja ne...**

* * *

Jibaku Fuda: Kassei -- Exploding Tag: Active

Hakke Rokujyuuyon Sho -- Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms


	11. 6 Attack

**Haai... minna!! Finally, nih fic kuupdate juga... hehehe... gomen yah... updatenya lama banget... on to the review!!**

**nice: hehehe... thanks, doakan aku bisa melanjuitkannya tanpa tersendat2...**

**inuzuka aufa: Hinata-chan! kau selamat!! (memeluk Hinata) baguslah, dia gak jadi dibunuh.. kalo iya, kau kubunuh balik! XD**

**itachi4ever: oo.. ya sudahlah, biarkan saja dia di situ.. anyway, thanks :D**

**NejItachi UchiHyuu: Neji bukan yaa... tungguin aja ntar.. :D**

**EshtarWind: harap maklum, sahabatku.. daku tak jago berbiologi-ria... so, according to Eshtar, jadi tuh racun juga ngefek ke kelenjar getah bening.. kenapa? cari di buku biologimu :D**

**HinataNejiLover: hm.. iya, dia sama Naruto... kenapa Hinata harus mati? well, smua orang ntar juga bakalan mati, kan :D**

**CraZy-AneH-GiRL: gak papa... abisnya aku bingung Sakura kudu tarung pake apa... :D**

**Chinnamon Cherry: Lifthya-nee-chan! hehehe... baguslah pesennya nyampe... iya sih, emang bukan dokter, tapi pengarang yang baik mustinya juga lumayan tau masalah biologi, kan? (tidaaaaak... biologiku...)**

**thanks banget buat yang masih mau baca! Luv u all!! dan, maafkan chappie yang gak jelas ini yah... abisnya aku bener2 tersendat2 waktu bikin...**

* * *

XI. COUNTDOWN : 6—ATTACK

"Aku sudah memberi salam kepada mereka."

"Caranya?"

"_Hakke_ memang selalu berhasil."

Sosok berambut cepak di depannya menghembuskan napas. "Hah, kasihan sekali gadis itu. Kuharap dia mampu bertahan untuk menyampaikan salammu."

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah memilih korban yang tepat. Dia gadis yang keras kepala, maka dia pasti hidup."

Suasana sunyi untuk sejenak.

"Kau akan langsung turun tangan hari ini. Kudengar pemimpin mereka akan mengungsikan gadis itu keluar desa. Siapkan pasukanmu."

"Baik," ujar sosok yang satu lagi, membungkuk hormat.

"Ingat, jangan sampai gagal. Dan jangan bunuh gadis itu. Ia akan kita jadikan tawanan."

"Wakarimashita, Hyuuga-sama."

Sekali lagi, sosok itu menghormat, sebelum menghilang ke balik kegelapan.

oOoOo

Wajah Hyuuga Hiashi mengeras, matanya memandang lurus, bertemu dengan mata cokelat milik Tsunade.

"Apakah anda yakin, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Ya. Keterangan dari Sakura sudah cukup jelas. _Ia_ sudah mulai bergerak."

oOoOo

"Tapi mengapa harus mereka?"

Tsunade mengambil beberapa helai kertas yang berserakan di atas meja, dan membacanya sekilas. "Tidak ada yang lain. Tim Gai sedang menjalankan misi, tim 10 masih dalam masa penyembuhan, dan Naruto sedang menjalani training lagi bersama Yamato."

"Demo, Tsunade-sama! Keadaan tidak aman bagi Hinata-san untuk keluar sekarang! Ingat apa kata-kata Sakura-san..." perkataan Shizune terpotong seiring terdengarnya ketukan di pintu.

"Masuk!" seru Tsunade.

Keempat orang yang sudah dinantikan oleh sang Hokage terlihat memasuki ruangan. Tidak membuang waktu, sang Hokage langsung memulai.

"Shizune, jelaskan!"

Shizune menurunkan sebuah peta, dan mulai menjelaskan. Sementara itu, Tim 8 berdiri di depannya, mendengarkan penjelasan misi mereka dengan penuh perhatian.

"Misi kalian kali ini adalah mengantarkan dokumen kepada Daimyo Tori no Kuni, yaitu Toki-sama. Dokumen ini berisi informasi yang penting mengenai kerjasama antara Konoha dan Tori no Kuni, karena itu kalian harus menjaganya baik-baik. Ingat, harus Toki-sama sendiri yang menerima dokumen ini."

Peta pun digulung kembali ke atas. Tsunade menatap wajah-wajah di depannya, tersenyum. Jadi, apakah sudah jelas?"

Keempat orang di depannya mengangguk. Tsunade mengulurkan sebuah amplop cokelat besar yang tersegel kepada Shino.

"Baik. Aburame Shino! Inuzuka Kiba! Hyuuga Hinata! Di bawah komando Yuuhi Kurenai, dengan ini aku memberi kalian tugas mengantar dokumen untuk Daimyo Tori no Kuni. Sekarang kalian, bubar, dan berkumpul satu jam lagi di gerbang Konoha!"

"Hai!" sahut keempat orang tersebut, sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade untuk mulai bersiap-siap.

"Hinata,"

Panggilan sang Hokage membuat Hinata berbalik. "Ya, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade mengeluarkan beberapa botol kecil berisi pil dan mengulurkannya kepada gadis itu. "Semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu, aku melakukan penelitian mengenai racun itu, dan aku berhasil membuat ini,"

Hinata menatap pil-pil itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Aku memang belum berhasil membuat pil yang menghentikan racun itu, tapi pil ini bisa mengurangi efek yang ditimbulkan oleh racun itu," jelas Tsunade.

Gadis itu menatap sang Hokage dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih. "A-arigatou gozaimasu, Hokage-sama!"

"Nah, sekarang pergilah, Hinata. Dan satu hal lagi..."

Mata cokelat Tsunade melembut, dan ia tersenyum. "Hati-hati."

Hinata mengangguk hormat, membalas senyuman Tsunade sebelum melangkah pergi.

oOoOo

Hinata memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam sebuah ransel, dan menutupnya. Gadis itu mematut dirinya di depan kaca, membetulkan penampilannya. "Yak, sudah cukup rapih. Barang-barangku juga rasanya sudah lengkap semua."

Kemudian gadis itu teringat akan satu hal. Ia meraih beberapa botol obat yang diberikan Tsunade kepadanya tadi pagi, dan memasukkannya ke dalam ranselnya.

Mata lavender gadis itu melembut saat ia meraih sebingkai foto dari dalam lacinya. Foto seorang wanita cantik berkimono biru muda. Mata wanita itu berwarna lavender, dan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan membingkai wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum manis.

Rupa wanita itu sangat mirip dengan Hinata, dan hanya inilah satu-satunya benda yang dapat mengingatkan Hinata akan ibunya.

"Okaasama," ucap gadis itu, membelai permukaan foto dengan lembut. "Doakan aku, ya?"

Hinata tersenyum. Ia memeluk bingkai itu sekilas sebelum mengembalikannya ke tempatnya semula. Gadis itu menggendong ranselnya, dan berjalan ke luar kamar.

Hinata melangkah menuju ruangan Hiashi, mengetuk pintunya. Ia masuk setelah mendengar suara ayahnya mempersilakannya. Hinata membungkuk sekilas kepada ayahnya, namun Hiashi tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumen yang sedang dibacanya.

"Ano… Otousama…Tsunade-sama memberi tim 8 tugas untuk mengantar dokumen ke Tori No Kuni… jadi… mungkin besok aku baru pulang…" jelas gadis itu.

Wajah Hiashi tetap tidak berubah. Pria itu hanya mengangguk sedikit, matanya tetap terarah pada dokumen di mejanya. Ia bahkan terlihat tidak peduli.

_Ya sudahlah... percuma kalau aku mengharapkan perhatian Otousama..._

Hinata menghembuskan napas, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan perlahan berjalan ke pintu.

"Ingat, Hinata,"

Suara itu membuatnya berbalik. Gadis itu melihat ayahnya mengangkat kepalanya, mata lavendernya memadang lurus ke arah putrinya. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, terdiam menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat Hiashi.

"Jangan menghalangi langkah orang lain."

Gadis itu membungkuk sekilas. "Hai, Otousama."

oOoOo

Haruno Sakura menghembuskan napas, mata zambrudnya mengarah ke langit-langit rumah sakit. Benak gadis itu masih sibuk menganalisa kejadian kemarin. Bagaimanapun, sebagian besar dirinya menolak untuk mempercayai apa yang terjadi dengannya kemarin.

_Tapi... satu-satunya orang yang kutahu dapat menggunakan Hakke secepat itu..._

Pikiran gadis itu terputus saat ia merasakan seseorang berdiri di luar pintu kamarnya. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan sesosok gadis berambut panjang masuk. Tangan gadis itu menggenggam seikat bunga.

Sakura tersenyum menyambut Hinata. Gadis itu melangkah masuk, meletakkan bunga yang dipegangnya ke dalam vas yang terletak di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur Sakura.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!" sapa Hinata, tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Cukup baik," jawab Sakura, mengangguk. Wajah gadis itu, kendati masih agak pucat, namun memang sudah terlihat lebih berwarna. Sudah menjadi fakta umum bahwa Sakura juga memiliki kecepatan penyembuhan yang cukup cepat.

Sakura baru menyadari kalau Hinata menggendong sebuah ransel, dan terlihat siap bepergian. "Mau ke mana?"

"Ah," ucap gadis itu. "Tsunade-sama memberi kami misi mengantarkan dokumen ke Tori no Kuni. Beliau mengatakan dokumen itu penting, sehingga harus diantarkan secepatnya."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Pikiran gadis itu masih terpaku pada kejadian kemarin. Suara Hinata mengembalikan perhatian gadis itu.

"Ya, sepertinya aku nggak bisa lama-lama. Aku harus pergi sekarang, Sakura-chan!" ucap Hinata, tersenyum. Gadis itu sudah bersiap-siap akan pergi.

Saat itu, entah mengapa tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sebuah perasaan tidak enak, seperti dugaan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Namun, gadis itu beranggapan bahwa perasaan itu hanya khayalannya semata. Ia membalas senyum Hinata dan melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati, Hinata-chan!"

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan."

Hinata balas melambaikan tangan. Sakura memandangi sosok ramping gadis itu, hingga akhirnya ia menghilang dari balik pintu yang tertutup.

oOoOo

"Yo, Hinata!"

Kiba melambaikan tangan menyambut kedatangan gadis itu, sementara itu Akamaru menggonggong senang. Di sebelahnya berdiri Shino, seperti biasa dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam baju. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Di sebelah Shino berdiri Kurenai, tersenyum hangat pada gadis itu. Mereka bertiga menggendong ransel yang cukup besar.

"Konnichiwa!" ujar gadis itu, tersenyum pada teman-teman setimnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menggaruk leher Akamaru yang sekarang sudah cukup besar.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakimu, Hinata?" tanya Kurenai.

Hinata tersenyum, mengangguk, dan menggerak-gerakkan kaki kanannya. "Sakura-chan memang hebat. Sekarang kaki kananku tidak sakit lagi kalau dipakai berjalan."

"Baiklah," lanjut Kurenai. "Kita pergi."

oOoOo

Kedatangan Tim 8 disambut oleh penjaga pintu Tori no Kuni dengan senyuman. Setelah misi Noroimusha yang diselesaikan oleh Tim Gai dan Naruto empat tahun yang lalu, penduduk Tori no Kuni memang menjadi ramah terhadap ninja-ninja Konoha. Hubungan bilateral antara Tori no Kuni dan Konohagakure pun berjalan dengan baik.

Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, Tim 8 diantarkan oleh salah seorang pengawal menuju ruangan tempat Daimyo Tori no Kuni berada. Mereka masuk setelah dipersilakan.

Tidak seperti bayangan mereka, Toki-sama, sang Daimyo ternyata merupakan seorang wanita muda berambut panjang yang sangat cantik. Daimyo muda tersebut berdiri dan tersenyum menyambut mereka.

"Konbawa," ujar Tim 8, membungkuk. Toki tersenyum dan membalas.

Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, akhirnya mereka sampai pada topik permasalahan, yaitu amplop tebal yang berada pada Shino.

"Toki-sama, kami kemari membawa dokumen penting dari Godaime Hokage. Sang Hokage sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa anda sendiri yang harus menerimanya," ucap Kurenai.

Shino mengeluarkan dokumen tersebut dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada sang Daimyo. Toki menerima dokumen tersebut, membacanya sekilas, dan menyuruh orang di belakangnya untuk mengambilkan selembar kertas dan sebatang pena.

Hinata memandangi gadis tersebut dengan pandangan kagum. _Toki-sama… sugoi… beliau perempuan, tapi beliau terlihat sangat hebat… beliau mampu memimpin Tori no Kuni dengan baik…_

Lamunan Hinata terputus ketika sang Daimyo berbicara. "Tolong sampaikan surat balasan ini kepada Hokage-sama, dan sampaikan bahwa saya sangat menghargai apa yang beliau tawarkan,"

"Baik," balas Kurenai sopan. Jounin itu menerima sepucuk surat dari sang Daimyo.

"Hari sudah mulai sore, bagaimana kalau kalian menginap saja?" ujar Toki ramah.

Kurenai membungkuk sebelum berbicara. "Sumimasen, Toki-sama, tawaran anda sangat kami hargai, namun kami diperintahkan Hokage-sama untuk secepatnya kembali ke Konohagakure."

Toki tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa,"

"Kalau begitu, kami memohon diri, karena misi kami sudah selesai,"

"Baiklah," ucap Toki, senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya. Namun sejurus kemudian, wajah sang Daimyo berubah menjadi serius. "Tapi berhati-hatilah. Kemarin aku mendengar selentingan kabar yang kurang enak dari para ninja perantau yang singgah di negara kami…"

"Kabar apa, Toki-sama?" Tanya Kiba.

Toki menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku kurang mengerti. Namun, dari yang aku dengar, mereka membicarakan sesuatu mengenai desa kalian, dan sebuah klan di sana…"

Setelah berbasa-basi sejenak, akhirnya Tim 8 mohon diri, dan melangkah pulang ke Konohagakure.

oOoOo

Kiba refleks menoleh ketika untuk kesekian kalinya ia mendengar teman setimnya terbatuk-batuk. Ia melihat Hinata menutupi mulutnya dengan saputangan, dan napasnya agak memburu.

"Hinata, daijoubu ka?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, dan perlahan menyelipkan saputangan itu kembali ke kantungnya. _Jangan sampai Kiba-kun melihat saputangan ini…_

Kurenai melompat turun, dan meraba dahi murid perempuannya itu. "Kau terlihat lelah, Hinata. Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat dulu saja? Bagaimana pun, kemarin kau baru saja sembuh, bukan?"

Namun Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. _Aku tidak mau menjadi beban…_

"Um… Kurenai-sensei, mungkin aku akan ke sungai dulu dan membasuh wajahku. Bagaimana kalau yang lain duluan saja?"

Setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak, akhirnya Kurenai mengangguk. "Hati-hati," pesan sang Jounin sebelum Hinata melangkah meninggalkan mereka, menuju sungai.

oOoOo

Sosok-sosok itu berdiri, tubuh mereka tertutup rimbunnya pepohonan. Mata mereka terpancang pada sosok gadis itu, yang berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju sungai.

"Bagus, dia sudah sendiri. Kita jalankan rencana kita."

oOoOo

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil setangkup air dan memercikkannya ke wajahnya. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, dan melanjutkan membersihkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum miris saat memandang pantulan wajahnay pada air sungai yang jernih. Wajahnya tampak tirus, dan ia terlihat sangat lelah.

Setelah selesai, gadis itu bangkit dan mulai berjalan menyusuri hutan, kembali kepada teman-teman setimnya. Ia berjalan pelan sambil bersenandung, menikmati keindahan alam di sekitarnya.

Setelah agak lama berjalan, barulah ia menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh. Ia baru menyadari, bahwa sedari tadi ia tidak berjumpa dengan timnya, karena ia terus berputar-putar di area yang sama...

oOoOo

Kiba melompat turun dari pohon, melangkah santai. Angin menghembus jaket pemuda itu. Di belakangnya, Akamaru bergerak dengan lincah, sambil sesekali mengendus-endus pepohonan.

"Haah… mana sih, Hinata? Kok lama sekali?" keluh Kiba, mulai kebosanan.

Masih berjalan, Kiba berbicara lagi tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Hooi… Shino… menurutmu apa yang dilakukan Hinata? Kok dia lama sekali?"

Awalnya Kiba tidak menaruh perhatian, namun ketika akhirnya ia menoleh, ia baru menyadari bahwa ternyata Shino tidak mengikutinya di belakang, begitupun Kurenai-sensei.

"Shino?" panggil Kiba.

"Kurenai-sensei?"

Akamaru menggonggong.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Pemuda itu baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada yang salah. Ia sudah melewati tempat ini lebih dari dua kali.

"Ini… Genjutsu?"

* * *

**Hore... cliffhanger! Aaah.. aku senang cliffhanger...**

**Btw, gomen banget nih chapter gak jelas...**

**jangan lupa review, yah!**

**Ja ne!**


	12. 5 Watari Ninja

**Wacks.. parah betul ini! Udah hampir (atau lebih?) dari dua bulan nggak ngupdate! Parah betuuulll!! (mukul2 diri sendiri)**

**Anyway, akhirnya kuupdate juga. Ayo ngebales review dulu!**

**EshtarWind : Halah! Biologi! Hehe.. cliffhanger memang menyenangkan... --grinning-- gomen, baru ngupdate!**

**Reku-Maku : Yup, makin banyak! Gomen baru ngupdate... **

**nice : yah, apa mau dikata, emang gak jelas... dan aku ngupdatenya lama parah. Gomen!**

**CraZy-AneH-GiRL : emang kaco.. tapi di chapter ini ada Naruto, kok! **

**Yuuichi93 : nih, finally ada berikutnya!**

** inuzuka aufa : haha... yang kena genjutsu bukan cuman Kiba, kok!**

**itachi4ever : thaaankkss!! --speechless gara2 dipuji-- nih, lanjutannya!**

**Ya udah, de. btw, chapter ini battle, loh! Tapi battle gayaku, yang agak2 aneh dan gak seru. Gomen yaah... and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto... bukan aku!**

* * *

XII. COUNTDOWN : 5—WATARI NINJA

"KAI."

Pemandangan di sekitar Yuuhi Kurenai mengabur sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berganti dan menampakkan situasi yang sebenarnya. Puluhan ninja bermasker dan berbaju hitam terlihat di depan sang Jounin, posisi siap menyerang.

Sang Jounin hanya tersenyum tipis. "Sudah kuduga."

Ia langsung bersiap dengan fighting stance-nya. Mata merah membara milik wanita itu berkilat, sejenak menimbulkan perasaan gentar bagi lawan-lawan di hadapannya.

"Maju kalian."

oOoOo

Ekspresi milik Aburame Shino tidak mampu terbaca oleh lawannya, karena tersembunyi dengan rapi di balik jaket kerah tinggi, tudung, serta kacamata hitam yang ia gunakan. Pemuda itu tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

Namun, di balik kacamatanya, sepasang mata tajam milik sang Aburame tengah menyelidiki lawan-lawan di hadapannya. Menganalisa kekuatan mereka.

Awalnya, lawan-lawan di depannya hanya diam dengan menghunus senjata masing-masing, menunggu pemuda di depan mereka memulai langkahnya. Namun, karena sang pemuda diam saja, maka mereka memutuskan untuk menyerang duluan.

"SERAAAAAAAAANGGGG!!"

Desingan puluhan kunai dan shuriken terdengar di udara seiring dengan teriakan komando untuk memulai penyerangan. Namun Shino tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan bergumam,

"KIKAICHU."

Ninja-ninja di hadapannya terpana ketika sekoloni besar serangga berputar dengan sangat cepat mengelilingi pemuda itu, menciptakan sebentuk pertahanan sempurna yang melumpuhkan semua senjata mereka...

oOoOo

Akamaru memandang sosok-sosok di hadapannya dengan garang. Mata tajam milik salah satu anjing terhebat Klan Inuzuka itu menantang sosok-sosok di depannya.

Sosok-sosok berbaju dan bermasker hitam itu refleks mundur selangkah setelah menerima tatapan tajam dari sang anjing. Geramannya, dan taring-taring Akamaru yang panjang membuat nyali mereka ciut.

Pemiliknya, Inuzuka Kiba, tersenyum mengejek dari atas punggung anjingnya. "Kenapa, kalian takut?"

"Heh! Tentu saja tidak!" teriak seseorang di antara mereka, menghununs senjatanya. Namun, ia bergidik saat geraman Akamaru diarahkan kepadanya.

Ninja-ninja itu ketakutan, tentu, namun mereka menolak untuk menyerah begitu saja. Mereka mulai menghunus senjata masing-masing, siap menyerang.

Kiba meyeringai, melompat turun dari punggung Akamaru. Ia sudah bersiap.

"Ikuze, Akamaru!" teriak Kiba. "JUUJIN BUNSHIN!"

PWOOF!

"GATSUUGA!"

BLAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!

oOoOo

"BYAKUGAN!"

Hinata memfokuskan pandangannya ketika akhirnya pemandangan di sekitarnya mengabur sejenak, pertanda genjutsu yang melingkupinya sudah dilepaskan oleh seseorang. Akhirnya, pemandangan itu berganti sepenuhnya. Dari hutan yang tenang, muncul sesosok pria tinggi berambut cepak, dengan coretan berwarna ungu—seperti Kankurou—di wajahnya.

_Siapa dia? Auranya berbahaya... sepertinya dia musuh..._

Pria itu menyeringai ketika memandang Hinata yang langsung siap dengan Jyuuken stance-nya.

Hinata berlari ke depan, siap menyerang dengan Jyuuken. Namun, pria itu mampu menghindarinya dengan cukup mudah. Ia melompat, dan tersenyum sinis. Tangannya dengan cepat membentuk sebuah seal.

"SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!"

Gelombang air tiba-tiba muncul dan dengan keras menghantam tubuh Hinata ke pohon terdekat. Gadis itu menjerit pelan ketika ia merasakan punggungnya berbenturan dengan kulit pohon yang kasar.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa dadanya sakit, dan Hinata mulai terbatuk-batuk. Gadis itu merutuk dalam hatinya ketika ia merasakan cairan asin itu mulai mengalir lagi ke mulutnya.

Ninja di depannya menyeringai ketika melihat gadis itu membatukkan darah.

"Hah, ternyata racunnya berfungsi dengan sangat baik, ya?"

Hinata terkejut. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sang pria. "Bagaimana... kau... tahu?"

"Heh, tentu saja. Aku yang memerintahkan pasukanku untuk menggunakan racun itu kepada teman setimmu, bocah dengan anjing itu, tapi sayangnya malah kau yang kena. Tidak apa-apa, karena hal itu malah membantu rencana kami..." ucapnya menggantung.

Sontak tiba-tiba Hinata teringat kembali kejadian itu.

_**Puluhan kunai menancap, namun gadis itu masih berusaha berdiri**__**, melindungi Kiba yang tidak sadarkan diri. Di tengah kesadarannya yang mulai menipis, ia mengangkat kepala, dan mata lavendernya menatap sesosok wajah bengis dengan coretan cat berwarna ungu di wajahnya...**_

Hinata jatuh terduduk, terbatuk-batuk semakin parah. Darah yang kental masih mengalir ke telapak tangannya. Ia dapat merasakan kekuatannya menyusut. Racun itu sudah bekerja semakin cepat. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai terasa lemas.

Gadis itu tersentak ketika tiba-tiba ia mendapati pria itu sudah tegak di depannya.

DUGH.

Belum sempat berkata-kata, pria itu memukul wajah gadis itu dengan keras, merampas hampir semua kesadarannya yang tersisa...

Pria itu tersenyum sinis, dan mengangkat tubuh lemah sang heiress dan membawanya semakin jauh ke dalam hutan.

"Namaku Ooki. Pemimpin Watari Ninja."

_Watari... ninja?_

oOoOo

Mendadak Tsunade tersentak bangun dari 'tidur siang'nya. Wanita itu tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan tidak enak mendera hatinya. Ia langsung duduk tegak, gelisah.

_Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa perasaan ini..._

Tiba-tiba, sang Godaime dikagetkan oeh langkah-langkah panjang milik Shizune. "Tsunade-sama!"

Mata cokelat milik sang Hokage berkilat waspada. _Apa ada hubungannya dengan perasaanku tadi?_

"Saya baru saja mendapatkan informasi kalau _dia_ bekerja sama dengan Watari Ninja! Dan saat ini, _dia_ sedang mengutus semua Watari Ninja itu untuk meyerang Tim Kurenai!" seru Shizune.

Tsunade menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursinya, menghela napas. Kekhawatirannya terbukti. Ia memang sudah mencurigai Watari Ninja, karena belakangan ini gerakan-gerakan mereka cukup mencurigakan. Namun, menduga bahwa mereka bekerja sama dengan _dia_...

Dengan cepat sang Hokage berpikir. Tim Kurenai tentunya memerlukan back up sekarang juga. Namun, siapa tim yang sedang tidak dalam misi?

Beberapa saat kemudian, Tsunade menghembuskan napas dan berkata.

"Panggilkan Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, dan Tenten sekarang juga."

oOoOo

Pentu ruangan hokage terbuka, dan ketiga ninja tersebut masuk. Tsunade menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, menatap kedua chuunin dan seorang jounin yang kini berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

Neji, Lee, dan Tenten membungkuk sejenak.

"Aku tahu kalian baru saja kembali dari misi yang cukup sulit, namun saat ini aku benar-benar membutuhkan kemampuan kalian," ucap Tsunade. "Shizune, jelaskan."

"Singkatnya begini," ucap Shizune. Ia menarik sebuah peta. "Kami baru saja mendengar kabar bahwa Tim 8, atau Tim Kurenai sedang diserang oleh Watari Ninja, dan karena pasukan tersebut sangat banyak, maka kami akan mengutus kalian untuk memback-up mereka. Sayangnya Gai sedang dalam misi, sehingga kalian kekurangan satu orang lagi,"

CRAK! Tiba-tiba Tsunade meraih sebatang pena dan melemparkannya ke luar jendela. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan seseorang dari luar jendela.

Tsunade mendesah. Keempat orang lain di ruangan itu memandang dengan bingung.

"Masuklah, Naruto!" ucap sang Hokage.

Tak berapa lama, masuklah Naruto. Ia melompat dari jendela. Di rambutnya yang berwarna kuning terlihat noda besar tinta pena yang berwarna ungu, dan wajah pemuda itu cemberut.

"Nande, Tsunade-obaa-chaaaan?!" semprotnya pada Tsunade. "Apa maksud Anda melemparku dengan pena begitu? Lihat, jadi kotor, nih!"

Namun Tsunade tidak memperdulikannya.

"Nah, sekarang lengkap jadi empat," ucap sang Hokage dengan nada snatai. "Baiklah. Hyuuga Neji!"

"Hai!"

"Rock Lee!"

"Hai!"

"Tenten!"

"Hai!"

"Dan... Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Eeeh??"

"Kalian berempat aku tugaskan untuk memback up Tim Kurenai, di hutan perbatasan dengan Tori no Kuni!" seru sang Hokage tegas.

"Na... naniii?? Ano, sa! Memangnya ada apa dengan tim Hinata, sampai-sampai harus diback up oleh kami? Tsunade-obaa-chan!" seru Naruto ribut.

"Hyuuga Neji. Kau kuangkat sebagai pemimpin dalam misi kali ini," lanjut Tsunade, tidak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan Naruto.

"Obaa-chaaaaaannn!!"

"Detail misi yang lebih lengkap akan dijelaskan saat kalian dalam perjalanan. Sekarang, bubar!"

"Hai!" jawab Nei, Tenten dan Lee. Mereka bertiga langsung bergegas untuk pergi, sembari menyeret paksa Naruto yang masih bertanya-tanya.

oOoOo

"Apa? Mereka diserang Watari Ninja?"

"Ya! Dan Shizune-san mengatakan bahwa pasukan ninja itu sangat banyak, sehingga mereka memerlukan back up kita!" ucap Tenten menjelaskan.

Keempat ninja itu bergerak dalam kecepatan yang sangat tinggi menyusuri hutan, melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain.

"Byakugan!" tiba-tiba, Neji, yang berada di paling depan, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Neji?" tanya Lee, ikut menghentikan lajunya.

"Kelihatannya ninja-ninja itu menggunakan genjutsu untuk memecah-mecah tim 8. Karena itu, sekarang kita berpencar. Masing-masing menyelamatkan satu orang. Tenten, kau bertugas mencari dan memback up Kurenai. Lee, kau bertugas membak up Kiba. Naruto, kau bertugas memback up Hinata, dan aku sendiri akan memback up Shino. Mengerti?"

"Hai!" Lee, Tenten, dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalau sudah berhasil, kembalilah secepatnya ke Konoha, dan bawa mereka ke Rumah Sakit segera," lanjut Neji.

"Sekarang, bubar!"

"OSH!" seru Lee, dan mereka berempat pun berpisah ke arah yang berlawanan.

oOoOo

"MAGEN: JUBAKU SATSU!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

Seorang Ninja menjerit saat Kurenai memerangkap tubuhnya dalam pohon ilusinya, menghentikan semua gerakannya. Ketika akhirnya Kurenai menghentikan genjutsunya, tubuh ninja itu langsung menghantam tanah, tidak bergerak lagi.

Jounin itu mengelap keringat yang mulai mengalir dengan punggung tangannya. Ia sudah mulai kelelahan. Pemakaian genjutsu yang terus menerus mengakibatkan stamina dan chakranya terkuras. Sementara itu, di hadapannya masih tegak sekitar sepuluh ninja, dengan senjatanya masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Kurenai merasakan tubuhnya melemas, dan ia jatuh berlutut.

_Sial. Staminaku sudah benar-benar habis._

Ia tengah berusaha menarik napas, berusaha mengumpulkan kembali sedikit kekuatan yang tersisa, saat tiba-tiba ia menyadari sebilah katana terayun dengan sangat cepat ke arahnya...

"SOSHORYUU!"

Ninja itu terpana ketika tiba-tiba bermacam-macam jenis senjata seolah berjatuhan dari langit, dan dengan tepat menusuk ke tubuhnya. Hal yang sama terjadi pada kesembilan ninja lainnya. Hanya dengan sekali serang, kesepuluh ninja itu langsung tidak berdaya.

"Huh, ternyata cuma segini saja," ucap seorang gadis bermata cokelat dengan nada kecewa. Ia melompat turun.

TAP. Tenten mendarat ke tanah, lalu tersenyum ke arah Kurenai yang masih terpana.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Kurenai-sensei?"

oOoOo

Kiba menatap sosok Akamaru yang hanya bisa mendengking dengan lemah di samping tuannya. Tubuh anjing itu tersayat di beberapa tempat.

Menggeretakkan giginya, pemuda itu merutuk.

"SIAAAALLL!!"

Ninja-ninja di hadapannya menyeringai.

Kiba berbalik, dan mulai bersiap. "TSUUGAAA!!"

BLAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!

Lagi-lagi bumi bergoncang saat jutsu milik Kiba mengobrak-abrik pasukan lawannya. Pemuda itu menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh. Ninja-ninja di hadapannya langsung kocar-kacir. Kiba menyeringai.

"Jangan anggap remeh seorang Inuzuka!" serunya.

Namun, matanya terbelalak saat ia melihat seorang ninja yang luput dari serangannya tengah mengayunkan kunainya ke arah tubuh lemah Akamaru...

"KONOHA SENPU!"

DUAK! Tendangan itu mengirim sang ninja ke dalam tidur yang panjang.

Kiba menghembuskan napas lega, dan meneriakkan terima kasih kepada sosok yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Lee hanya tersenyum, sembari tidak lupa menggunakan nice guy pose-nya.

"Oke, Lee! Kita serang mereka!"

"OSSHU!"

oOoOo

_Cih. Kabut itu beracun._

Dengan kedua tangan menutupi hidungnya, Shino berusaha menahan napas. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan, berusaha keluar dari kabut berwaran keunguan yang telah disummon oleh lawannya.

Perlahan, pemuda itu merasakan tubuhnya mulai melemah. Ia sudah menghirup racun itu, walaupun masih dalam jumlah yang sangat sedikit.

Saat ini, Shino benar-benar harus mempercayakan keselamatannya pada serangga yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan setiap serangga itu bergerak-gerak dalam dirinya, dalam usaha untuk mengeluarkan zat-zat racun dari pembuluh darahnya...

Namun, tiba-tiba ia merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat dari arah depan. Pandangannya mengabur dan pendengarannya melemah, namun ia dapat merasakan sosok ninja lawannya itu tengah menggumamkan sebuah jutsu untuk diarahkan kepadanya.

Shino merutuk. Ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Namun tiba-tiba, ia merasakan kehadiran sosok lain, tepat di depan ninja lawannya tersebut.

"JYUUKEN!"

Sosok itu bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Ia mendengar jeritan sang ninja, ketika jyuuken yang dilancarkan tersbut mengarah langsung ke jantungnya.

Perlahan, kabut mulai menipis, dan Shino mampu melihat sosok penyelamatnya itu.

"Neji..."

oOoOo

"Hinata! HINATAA!"

Naruto melompat menembus pepohonan, semakin lama semakin cepat. Kekhawatiran terpeta dengan sangat nyata di wajahnya, sementara itu kata-kata Tsunade terngiang-ngiang di benaknya...

"_**Bukan tidak mungkin bahwa dia mengincar anak gadis anda, Hiashi-san. Karena itu, katakan pada Hinata untuk berhati-hati..."**_

_Aku harus menemukannya secepat mungkin! Hinata dalam bahaya!_

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya.

"HINATA!!"

* * *

**Haha.. dasar setan cliffhanger. Aku buat cliffhanger lagi, jadinya pertarungan Hinata dan Naruto vs Ooki kudelay buat chapter depan. Gomenne?**

**Yaah... maafkan semua kesalahan dalam chapter ini yah, trus juga, jangan lupa review!**

**Ja ne!**

* * *

Jutsu:

Juujin Bunshin--Beast Human Clone

Gatsuuga--Double Piercing Fang

Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu--Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique

Magen: Jubaku Satsu--Demonic Illusion:Tree Bind Death

Soshoryuu--Twin Rising Dragons

Tsuuga--Piercing Fang

Konoha Senpu--Leaf Whirlwind

Jyuuken--Gentle Fist


	13. 4 Battle For Life

**Graaaaahhhh!! -mukul2 diri sendiri- apa yang terjadi dengankuu?? -stress mode ON-**

**Fuh... gomen banget nih cerita tambah nggak jelas bin aneh bin ancur.. hiks.. gomen bangeeet...**

**okeh, ayo balesin review:**

**inuzuka aufa : I'm alright... (ini ceritanya Kiba yang ngomong.. :)) )**

**naix : huwee... iya, gomen... penjelasan tentang watari ninja ada di chapter ini... :D**

**CraZy-AneH-GiRL : maafkan, maafkan... tapi gantungan bajunya warna ungu yaah.. (apaan sih??) nih, updateannya!**

**Reku-maku : bagiku chapter kemaren nggak seru.. tp thanks! nih lanjutannya...**

**Okeh, jadi lanjutannya ada di chapter ini. Silakan baca, dan thaaankss banget buat semua yang mau baca! okeeeh?? Btw, chapter ini juga battle!!  
Disclaimer : Kishimoto bukan aku... btw, pernah gak yah, dia ngalamin writer's block? (penasaran)**

* * *

XIII. COUNTDOWN : 4—BATTLE FOR LIFE

"_**Namaku Ooki. Pemimpin Watari Ninja."**_

_Watari... ninja?_

Mendadak kesadaran tertanam kembali ke benaknya. Gadis itu tersentak bangun, membuka matanya dengan cepat, dan langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ia berada di sebuah gua yang lembab, kelihatannya di tengah hutan.

Gua itu gelap. Pandangan gadis itu mengabur, hanya dibantu oleh seberkas sinar bulan yang sedikit-sedikit memancar dari pintu dan dari celah-celah kecil di antara bebatuan.

Saat ia menunduk, ia mendapati bahwa Ooki telah meninggalkannya sendiri, dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat kuat. Ia mencoba menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa tali itu telah mengunci gerakannya.

Hinata mendesah. _Huf... setidaknya, ninja itu tidak berpikir untuk mengikatku lebih erat lagi..._

Bersyukur karena staminanya masih ada sedikit, gadis itu menunggu sejenak hingga tubuhnya yang lemas mulai sedikit menguat.

Ketika dirasakannya ia sudah cukup kuat, gadis itu menutup matanya sejenak, mengumpulkan kekuatan, dan berbisik.

"BYAKUGAN!"

Byakugan bersiap. Ia menutup matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi.

_Aku harus memusatkan chakraku agar bisa memotong tali ini..._

Perlahan, Hinata dapat merasakan chakra mulai berkumpul di sekujur tubuhnya, namun dalam tempo yang sangat lambat.

_Ayo... konsentrasi... Hinata... konsentrasi..._

Butir-butir keringat mulai bermunculan di dahinya. Saat itu gadis itu merutuk, menyesali racun yang bukan cuma melemahkan staminanya, tetapi juga mempengaruhi kemampuannya dalam mengumpulkan chakra.

Menolak menyerah, gadis itu terus berusaha, hingga akhirnya ia merasakan ikatan tali di sekujur tubuhnya mulai mengendur.

_Sedikit... lagi..._

_Konsentrasi, Hinata..._

oOoOo

"_**Anou sa! Apa itu Watari Ninja?" tanya Naruto ribut.**_

"_**Geez... apa kau tidak pernah mendengarkan penjelasan Iruka-sensei, Naruto?" ucap Sakura gemas.**_

_**Naruto hanya nyengir. Suasana di koridor rumah sakit sunyi sejenak sebelum akhirnya Lee memutuskan untuk menjelaskan.**_

"_**Watari Ninja adalah sekelompok ninja tanpa hidden village yang pekerjaannya mengembara dari satu hidden village ke hidden village yang lain untuk mencuri teknik milik ninja-ninja di hidden village tersebut. Makanya, dalam beberapa kondisi, Watari Ninja itu sangat berbahaya, karena kita tidak tahu jutsu apa saja yang sudah dikuasai oleh mereka," jelas Lee panjang lebar. Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti.**_

Kilasan berwarna oranye dan hitam terlihat melompati pepohonan, bergerak dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

Naruto memusatkan pandangannya. Raut cemas terpeta dengan sangat jelas di wajahnya.

_Hinata-chan..._

Pemuda itu menggeretakkan giginya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya berteriak dengan semua udara yang ada di paru-parunya.

"HINATA-CHAAAAANNN!!"

oOoOo

Akhirnya, ikatan itu terlepas. Terhuyung sedikit, gadis itu berusaha berdiri. Ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena bergesekan dengan tali yang kasar.

"Ini di..."

DEG. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang sudah amat ia kenal itu kembali terasa di dadanya. Hinata jatuh terduduk dan mulai terbatuk-batuk lagi. Keringat mengucur semakin deras.

_Sial..._

Napas gadis itu tersengal-sengal. Ia meludah, dan melihat ludahnya telah tercampur dengan darah. Hinata terengah-engah. Gadis itu berusaha duduk, menyandarkan tubuh gemetarnya ke dinding gua yang dingin.

"Wah... wah... tak kusangka kau berhasil melepaskan ikatan itu,"

Sebuah suara bariton membuat gadis itu tersentak. Refleks Hinata menoleh ke asal suara, dan melihat Ooki tegak di pintu gua. Seringai kejam terlihat di wajahnya.

Lelaki itu melangkah mendekat, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka berdua. Gadis itu langsung berusaha menyeret tubuhnya mundur, menjauh. Seringai itu semakin nyata di wajah Ooki. Langkah-langkah besar laki-laki itu bergaung di dalam gua.

DEG. Hinata beku sejenak, ketika akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa tempat itu bukanlah gua, melainkan hanya sebuah ceruk yang tak cukup dalam. Ceruk itu buntu, dan ia tidak mungkin mundur lebih jauh lagi.

"Hah, kalau dilihat, ternyata gadis yang diinginkan _dia _ini cukup cantik juga, ya..." ucap Ooki menggantung. Lelaki itu semakin mendekat. Jarak antara mereka mulai menyempit.

Dengan sebelah tangan masih mencengkram dadanya yang berdecit, Hinata memutuskan untuk bertaruh dengan situasi. Perlahan, gadis itu menutup matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi.

Ooki semakin dekat.

Gadis itu merasakan chakra mulai berkumpul di telapak tangan kanannya.

Matanya masih tertutup.

Tidak menyadari apa yang dipersiapkan oleh sang heiress, lelaki itu terus mendekat, dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

"Mungkin... sebaiknya aku bermain-main dulu denganmu..."

Jarak mereka sudah semakin sempit. Ooki mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menyentuh Hinata.

Saat itulah tangan kanan sang gadis bergerak.

"JYUUKEN!"

THWACK!

oOoOo

DEG. Mendadak Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya melewati rimbunnya pepohonan.

Mata birunya menangkap sebidang tanah kosong yang cukup luas dengan sebuah gua alami kecil di antara pepohonan. Entah mengapa, ia meraskaan bahwa firasat buruknya itu berasal dari sana.

Naruto mulai mengayunkan langkahnya kembali. Lebih cepat.

_Hinata-chan..._

oOoOo

Tubuh Ooki terlempar ke belakang oleh sentakan dari telapak tangan Hinata dan menghantam dinding kiri ceruk tersebut. Gadis itu tidak mau membuang waktu. Sekujur tubuhnya masih gemetaran, namun ia memaksakan mengayun langkah cepat keluar dari ceruk.

Sesampainya di luar ceruk, mata gadis itu menyipit ketika cahaya bulan menerpanya. Ia berada di sebuah tanah kosong yang cukup luas, yang pasti di tengah hutan. Hinata jatuh terduduk, desah napasnya gemetaran.

Dengan ngeri, gadis itu menatap ceruk tempat dirinya tadi berada. _Setidaknya, dia akan lumpuh untuk sementara..._

Namun sayangnya, perkiraan Hinata salah. Ia tersentak kaget ketika melihat bayangan tubuh besar Ooki yang melangkah keluar ceruk. Tubuh pria itu tidak terluka, ia hanya sedikit lecet dikarenakan tergores sewaktu terlempar tadi.

Lelaki itu tersenyum sinis kepada sang heiress yang masih terduduk.

"Kau cukup cerdas juga, ya... Tapi sayangnya, jutsu tadi gagal membunuhku."

Sontak Hinata memaksakan dirinya berdiri. Tubuhnya masih gemetar, namun ia memaksakan bersiap dalam fighting stance-nya.

Ooki tidak gentar, ia malah tertawa sinis. "Ayo, serang aku kalau kau bisa. Berani bertaruh, racun itu pasti sudah memakan setidaknya tiga perempat staminamu."

"Jangan menyesal," desis Hinata. Gadis itu mulai berkonsentrasi.

Pola Yin dan Yang mulai terpeta di kedua kakinya, saat gadis itu mulai bersiap. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, meluruskan tangan kirinya ke depan, sementara itu tangan kanannya bersiap di belakang.

"HAKKE... ROKUJYUUYON SHO!"

Dengan cepat gadis itu maju, chakra terpusat di kedua tangannya.

"NI SHO!"

Tubuh Ooki terdorong ketika dengan cepat Hinata mengincar dua tenketsunya.

"YON SHO!"

Empat.

"HACHI SHO!"

Delapan.

"JYUUROKU SHO!"

Enam belas. Hinata mulai terengah-engah. Gerakan Hakke yang cepat memakan staminanya tanpa ampun.

"SANJYUUNI SHO!"

Tiga puluh dua. Tangan Hinata bergetar kelelahan seiring gerakannya yang semakin cepat.

"ROKUJYUUYON SHO!"

Enam puluh empat. Tubuh Ooki terlempar dengan keras ke belakang. Hinata terjatuh, napasnya semakin berat. Staminanya benar-benar telah habis untuk serangan tadi.

Gadis itu mencengkram dadanya yang mulai bergolak dan terbatuk-batuk lagi. Semakin lama semakin parah. Seluruh tubuh gadis itu bergetar menahan sakit dan darah mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Rupanya aku sudah meremehkanmu..."

_Tidak... mungkin..._

Dengan tak percaya Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya menangkap tubuh Ooki yang tegak. Ia berdarah, namun terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Sudah kubilang. Racun itu memakan staminamu sekaligus melemahkan seranganmu. Buktinya, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa kecuali luka luar yang tak berarti."

Sambil berkata begitu, lelaki itu bergerak dengan cepat. Dalam sekejap ia sudah berada di depan Hinata yang masih terduduk dengan napas terengah-engah.

DUAK! Gadis itu terdorong ke belakang ketika Ooki menendang perutnya. Hinata terbatuk, mengalirkan darah lebih banyak dari mulutnya.

Gadis itu menjerit ketika Ooki menjambak rambut panjangnya, memaksanya mengangkat kepala. Mata lavender milik Hinata bertemu dengan mata hitam milik Ooki. Seringai kejam kembali terlukis di wajah bengis sang lelaki.

"Lemah," ucapnya menusuk.

Hinata tersentak. Kata-kata itu membangkitkan memorinya akan ucapan menyakitkan dari ayahnya...

"_**Lemah," desis Hiashi, menatap putrinya dengan pandangan mencemooh, sebelum melangkah pergi.**_

Ooki menyeringai. Masih menjambak rambutnya, pria itu melanjutkan pukulannya. Berulang kali.

Gadis itu tidak mampu melawan. Ia jatuh tersungkur, darah sudah membasahi pakaiannya.

_Naruto... kun... to... long..._

oOoOo

Naruto menghentikan langkah cepatnya ketika ia hampir tiba di tanah tersebut. Ia mendengar suara pukulan. Merapatkan tubuhnya di balik batang pohon, ia mengintip untuk melihat sosok-sosok yang berada di sana.

Pemuda itu terpana ketika akhirnya ia menyadari sosok yang berada di sana. Tangannya mengepal, dan ia menggeretakkan giginya. Tak menunggu waktu, Naruto melompat keluar dari persembunyiannya sembari berteriak.

"HENTIKAN!"

oOoOo

Lelaki itu melepaskan rambut Hinata dari genggamannya dengan kasar, menyebabkan gadis itu tersungkur ke tanah. Tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan cepat kedua tangannya membentuk sebuah seal. "SUIRO NO JUTSU!"

Tubuh Hinata terangkat, dan dalam sekejap sebuah gelembung besar air sudah memenjarakannya. Gadis itu tidak melawan karena memang kesadarannya sudah tiada.

Ooki menghentikan gerakannya dan menolehkan kepala ke asal suara. Ia mendengus. "Cih, ternyata ada penolongnya."

Naruto memandangi lelaki itu dengan geram. Namun, ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi ekspresi khawatir ketika ia melihat Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri. Sontak ia memburu ke arah gadis itu.

"Hinata-chan!"

Langkah cepatnya terhenti ketika sebilah kunai tiba-tiba sudah berada seinci di depan tenggorokannya. Naruto tersentak.

"Wah... wah... lihat siapa yang datang. Tak kusangka kau sampai di sini, Kyuubi Boy," ucap Ooki sembari tersenyum mengejek. Ia masih mengarahkan kunainya ke leher Naruto.

"_Teme_..." desis Naruto, melompat mundur. "Kau apakan Hinata-chan, haah?!" teriaknya marah.

Ooki hanya menyeringai. "Apa urusanmu dengan gadis Hyuuga ini?"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya, Kyuubi Boy. Gadis ini kami butuhkan."

"Oh, begitu?" tanya Naruto sinis. "Berarti, aku harus mengalahkanmu dulu untuk menyelamatkan Hinata-chan, bukan?"

Ucapan itu merupakan lonceng pertarungan. Dengan cepat, Naruto membentuk sebuah seal.

Pertanda pertarungan dimulai.

"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

oOoOo

"SUITON: SURYUUDAN NO JUTSU!"

BYUUUUUUURRR!!

"Belum usai!"

"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

PWOOF!

"U-ZU-MA-KI... NARUTO RENDAN!"

BRUGH!

"KATON: GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU!"

"AAAHHHH!!"

oOoOo

Perlahan, Hinata membuka mata lavendernya. Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, gadis itu akhirnya mampu mengenali situasi di hadapannya.

_Naruto-kun..._

Saat hendak bergerak, barulah gadis itu menyadari, sebuah penjara air telah mengunci gerakannya.

Hinata merutuk. Ia mencoba memecahkan penjara air tersebut, namun kekuatannya tidak cukup bahkan untuk mengumpulkan sedikit chakra.

Lebih buruk lagi, ia mulai merasakan air itu mulai mencekik napasnya. Dengan susah payah gadis itu berusaha bernapas, menggantungkan hidupnya pada sisa-sisa udara yang masih berada di paru-parunya.

oOoOo

"_Teme..._" desis Naruto, melompat mundur sembari mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut mulutnya.

_Sejak kapan lelaki ini jadi sekuat itu?_

Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas ketika ia melawan Ooki 2,5 tahun yang lalu. Dulu, teknik ninja itu masih dapat dikatakan kacangan, sehingga hanya dibutuhkan sebuah rasengan untuk mengalahkannya. Namun sekarang?

Sebaliknya, Ooki masih menyeringai. _Hah, kekuatan yang diberikan oleh dia memang hebat. Aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah setelah mengeluarkan sekian banyak jutsu seperti tadi._

Naruto memandang penjara air itu dengan tatapan cemas. Ia dapat melihat bahwa Hinata mulai kesulitan bernapas. Ia harus menyelesaikan pertarungan ini secepatnya dan membebaskan gadis itu sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi terjadi.

"Jangan menoleh ke mana-mana, Kyuubi Boy!"

Suara Ooki mengembalikan perhatian pemuda itu ke pertarungan.

"KATON: HOSENKA NO JUTSU!"

BLAAARRR!!

oOoOo

_Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan 'itu'... Tidak ada waktu lagi..._

Terengah sedikit, Naruto bersembunyi di balik pepohonan. Pemuda itu menunduk dan menatap tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban. Terkadang, sakitnya masih terasa.

"_**Ingat, Naruto, jangan pernah gunakan teknik itu lagi!" ucap Kakashi memperingatkan.**_

_**Naruto menyeringai. "Tenang saja, Kakashi-sensei! Aku lebih mengerti kondisiku sendiri, kok! Aku tidak akan menggunakannya lagi..."**_

_Namun... tidak akan jalan lain untuk mengakhiri ini secepatnya dan menyelamatkan Hinata-chan..._

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan. Dengan sebuah Kagebunshinnya, Naruto mulai menjalankan teknik tersebut. Sakit yang kembali menyerang tangan kanannya tidak ia pedulikan.

_Gomenna, Kakashi-sensei... Namun aku harus menggunakanyna..._

Pusaran angin berbentuk bola mulai muncul di telapak tangannya. Namun ia belum berhenti.

_Aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu... Hinata-chan..._

oOoOo

Ooki menoleh ke sekeliling dengan tidak sabar. _Heh, sembunyi di mana Kyuubi Boy itu?_

Namun tiba-tiba, ia melihat dua sosok Naruto melompat muncul, mengusung sesuatu yang berputar dengan sangat cepat.

Rasengan. Namun lebih besar. Dan memiliki empat ujung yang tajam.

Ooki tidak mampu menghindar.

"RASEN-SHURIKEN!"

BLAAARRRR!!

oOoOo

Naruto menjerit kesakitan saat luka di tangan kanannya terbuka lagi. Ia melompat turun, dan melihat darah mulai membasahi tangan kanannya.

Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada lukanya. Pemuda itu memburu ke tempat penjara air masih memerangkap gadisnya.

Pada saat itu, penjara air itu pecah dikarenakan Ooki yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Tubuh lemas Hinata terjatuh, namun langsung ditangkap oleh tangan kuat milik Naruto.

Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan, menatap pemuda itu dengan lemah.

"Naruto... kun?"

"Daijoubu ka, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto, tersenyum. Pemuda itu berusaha menyembunyikan tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah.

"Yuk. Kita harus kembali ke Konoha. Kau perlu ke rumah sakit secepatnya, Hinata-chan. Pegangan ya," ucapnya. Perlahan Naruto mendukung Hinata di punggungnya, dan mulai melompat ke atas pohon.

Saat itulah Hinata melihat tangan Naruto yang berlumuran darah. Semburat khawatir langsung muncul di wajahnya.

_Naruto-kun..._

* * *

**Yang ini nggak cliffhanger, kaan?? soo... don't kill me, please...**

**Maafkan cerita yang semakin gajebo ini.. maafkan, maafkan...**

**Trus juga, jangan lupa review, yah!**

**Thaaanks...**

**Ja ne!**

* * *

Jutsu:

Hakke Rokujyuyon Sho – Eight Trigrams Sixy Four Palms

Suiro no Jutsu – Water Prison Technique

Kagebunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique

Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu – Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique

Uzumaki Naruto Rendan – Uzumaki Naruto Combo

Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu – Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu – Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique

Rasen-Shuriken – Shuriken Spiraling Sphere (?)


	14. 3 Gomenasai

**How I miss you all!**

**(EDITED)**

**Gomenasai... hiks... aku bener2 writer's block makanya baru update sekarang... T.T**

**Balesin review dulu...**

**CraZy-AneH-GiRL : he... cliffhanger yah? gomen.. nggak ngelanjut2in lagi. Hehe. Tapi silakan lihat lanjutannya di sini...**

**Yuuichi93 : Arigatou... iyah, si Ooki mati kena Rasen-Shurikennya Naruto... maaf baru melanjutkan sekarang...**

**Kuniko Toya : Arigatou udah mau baca.. Toya-san.. )**

**Reku-maku : Kata siapa 2 chapter lagi? Lebih, kok. Iya ya, Hinata-nya kelihatan lemah.. gomen... gomen baru lanjutin sekarang... doakan aku mampu menyelesaikan... hiks...**

**itachi4ever : haha... penulis yang mantap ga akan kena writer's block selama ini.. T.T**

**naix : arigatou... huwe... maaf baru update...**

**Oke. Chapter ini menggunakan Goodbye-nya Air Supply, maaf untuk segala kenaehan dalam cerita ini, and sorry to all of NaruHina fans...**

**Disclaimer: sudah tau laa...**

**On to the story!**

* * *

XIV. COUNTDOWN : 3—GOMENASAI

Mata hijau zambrud indah milik Haruno Sakura perlahan terbuka, seiring dengan langkah-langkah yang terdengar di lorong kamarnya. Gadis lima belas tahun itu mendesah, lalu menegakkan posisi duduknya di atas tempat tidurnya.

Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian suara ketukan pada pintu kayu ruangannya terdengar. Sakura tersenyum dan berujar,

"Masuk!"

Derit kayu terdengar seiring dengan daun pintu yang terdorong ke belakang, menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut kuning dan bermata langit. Pemuda itu tersenyum akrab dan melambaikan tangan kirinya pada sang gadis.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!"

"Konnichiwa, Naruto! Duduklah," balas Sakura seraya menunjuk sebuah kursi di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Naruto mengangguk dan menarik kursi tersebut, sebelum akhirnya duduk di sana.

Saat itulah mata tajam milik Sakura menangkap keganjilan pada penampilan pemuda di depannya; pada lengan kanannya yang terbalut perban lebih tebal dengan masih tersisa noda darah kemerahan di sana.

Kening gadis itu berkerut. _Apakah..._

Rupanya Naruto menyadari arah tatapan Sakura. Ia mengelus-elus perban yang membalut tangan kanannya itu sembari nyengir meminta maaf.

"Naruto..." ucap Sakura. "Jangan bilang kalau kau menggunakan jutsu itu lagi!"

Pemuda di depannya hanya menyeringai saja.

"BAKA! Bukankah Kakashi-sensei dan Tsunade-sama sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak menggunakan jutsu itu lagi, Naruto? Kenapa kamu masih menggunakannya juga?! Kamu tahu kan, kalau jutsu itu seperti pedang bermata dua, dia bisa menghancurkan tangan kananmu! Pernahkah kau mengindahkan apa yang sudah diberitahukan kepadamu, NARUTO?!" semprot Sakura, kedua alisnya bertaut khawatir.

"Hai... hai... gomen ne, Sakura-chan! Tapi jangan berteriak begitu!" protes Naruto.

Sebelum Naruto sempat berkata apa-apa, dengan cepat Sakura mengambil tangan kanan pemuda itu dan mulai memeriksanya. Ia menggumamkan sebuah jutsu, dan chakra berwarna kehijauan bersinar di tangan kanannya. Gadis itu mengarahkan chakra tersebut menembus perban di tangan kanan Naruto, membiarkan chakra itu memperbaiki apa-apa yang ditemukannya.

Sementara itu, Naruto tidak memprotes. Pemuda itu malah melayangkan pandangannya pada sebuah tempat tidur yang ditutupi tirai di sudut kamar. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sosok yang berada di baliknya, yang hingga saat ini masih belum juga mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

_Hinata-chan..._

Setelah sunyi beberapa saat, Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya. Gadis itu menghela napas lega, dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantal di belakangnya.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Kyuubi, Naruto. Kalau Kyuubi tidak segera menutup lukamu dengan kemampuan healing-nya, bisa kupastikan tangan kananmu pasti sekarang sudah tiada..." ucap Sakura menceramahi.

Namun Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Naruto?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil malah bangkit dan melangkah ke sudut kamar. Ia menyibakkan tirai yang menutupi tempat tidur di sana dengan lembut, dan berdiri terpaku di sana menatap sosok yang terbaring di dalamnya.

Sakura melangkah turun perlahan, dan berjingkat mendekati Naruto. Refleks, ia langsung mengambil selang infus yang tergantung di dekat sang gadis bermata lavender; dan mengecek sambungannya.

Naruto mendesah. Mata biru langitnya menatap sosok lemah yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur itu, yang kedua matanya masih terkatup.

_Hinata-chan..._

Pemuda itu mengambil tangan kanan sang gadis yang tidak terhubung dengan infus, dan menggenggamnya. Seolah berusaha mengalirkan kekuatan ke sana.

Sakura tersenyum simpul melihat pemandangan di depannya. Gadis itu menepuk pundak Naruto perlahan.

"Memangnya, apa sih yang terjadi kemarin?"

Yang ditanya menoleh sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit putih rumah sakit.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti, Sakura-chan..." ucap Naruto menggantung. "Tapi yang pasti, kemarin gawat sekali..."

Pemuda itu melirik tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban, mengerenyit sejenak saat nyerinya kembali terasa. Lalu ia menoleh pada sosok gadisnya yang terbaring diam. Ia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.

"Ya... gawat sekali..."

oOoOo

Cerita itu mengalir dari bibir Naruto. Sakura hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Selama bercerita, tidak sekalipun Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya, erat bertaut dengan tangan kanan Hinata.

oOoOo

"Begitu..." ucap Naruto, menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, namun wajahnya masih menyiratkan kebingungan. "Tapi... sebenarnya _dia_ itu siapa? Mengapa dia mengincar Hinata-chan? Atau... dia memiliki dendam terhadap Hyuuga? Atau jangan-jangan tujuan dia adalah Konoha?" berondong gadis itu.

Naruto mengedikkan kepalanya. "Nggak tahu..."

Kening Sakura berkerut. Ingatannya melayang kembali ke kata-kata terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum ia pingsan dulu...

"_**Sampaikan salamku pada Hiashi-sama."**_

Ia bergidik, lalu menoleh pada gadis bermata lavender yang masih terbaring itu. Kekhawatiran terlukis di wajahnya, tatkala bayangan sosok tinggi besar itu muncul lagi di benaknya...

Gadis itu menepuk pelan pundak Naruto yang masih terpekur. "Yuk, Naruto," ucap Sakura. "Sepertinya... ada sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Hinata-chan yang harus kusampaikan kepadamu. Tapi tidak bisa di sini. Ayo kita ke ruangan lain,"

Demi melihat keseriusan di mata zambrud sahabatnya itu, akhirnya dengan berat hati Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sebelum pergi, ia menyempatkan diri mengusap beberapa butir keringat yang membasahi kening gadisnya itu, dan membenahi poninya yang berantakan.

Naruto menatap gadis itu, dengan tatapan sayang, namun khawatir. Ia berbisik lembut,

"Cepat sadar ya, Hinata-chan..."

Kemudian terdengar langkahnya dan langkah Sakura pergi menjauh.

Entah mengapa, namun setitik air mata mengalir dari mata lavender Hinata yang masih terkatup.

oOoOo

"_**Lemah,"**_

_Otousama...__ Neji-niisan..._

_Ino-chan... Sakura-chan... Tenten-chan..._

Mimpi itu menghantuinya.

"_**Jangan menghalangi langkah orang lain."**_

_Kiba-kun... Shino-kun... Kurenai-sensei...__ Tsunade-sama..._

Ia merintih dalam ketidaksadarannya.

_Naruto-kun..._

Mimpi-mimpi buruk itu berputar di benaknya, semakin cepat.

_Aku... tidak ingin... menjadi beban..._

Bening mengalir dari matanya.

_Gomen... gomenasai..._

oOoOo

Butiran keringat sebesar biji jagung bermunculan di wajah gadis itu. Tubuhnya panas. Mesin yang berkait pada tubuhnya mengeluarkan dering alarm yang bersinar merah.

RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG!!

Tsunade berjalan menuju kamar Hinata, dengan langkah-langkah panjang penuh kekhawatiran. Di belakangnya, Shizune mengikuti dengan langkah tak kalah bergegas. Semua probabilitas mengenai keadaan muridnya itu membuat sang Hokage tidak mau membuang waktu.

_Jika berdasa__rkan pada hitungan mundur, seharusnya ia masih memiliki beberapa hari lagi! Tapi... kondisinya kemarin sangat mengkhawatirkan... jika racun itu sampai berkomplikasi dengan lukanya..._

Masih belum sadarkan diri, gadis itu terbatuk, mengalirkan asin. Perban di tangan dan kakinya kembali memunculkan noda merah. Lukanya terbuka lagi.

Tsunade membuka pintu dengan cepat, nyaris mendobraknya. Dering alarm masih terdengar.

RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG!!

"Shizune!" teriak sang Hokage. "Siapkan peralatan secepatnya!"

oOoOo

...

_I can see the pain living in your eyes_

_and I know how hard you try_

_you deserve to have much more..._

...

Naruto melangkah masuk perlahan. Ia mengarahkan tujuannya ke tirai di sudut kamar, lalu menyibakkannya. Kamar itu bernuansa senja, seperti matahari di luar yang mulai memudar.

"Hinata-chan?" rabanya pelan.

Sosok dalam tirai membuka matanya perlahan, lalu berbisik.

"Naruto... kun?"

Sosok berambut kuning itu tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Yang ditanya balas tersenyum lemah. Mimpi-mimpinya masih berputar-putar di benaknya, menyisakan sebuah rasa sakit di dadanya, bersama dengan perasaan mersalah yang menggumpal-gumpal di dalamnya.

Naruto pun tidak berniat memulai percakapan. Ia hanya duduk di sana, tangannya refleks meraih tangan Hinata. Pikirannya juga berada di tempat yang lain, masih bersama kata-kata Sakura yang terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

"_**Aku khawatir, Naruto... entah apa yang sudah **_**dia**_** lakukan pada Hinata-chan, tapi sepertinya kondisi Hinata-chan aneh. Luka-lukanya terbuka secara tidak wajar. Dan sepertinya... ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Tsunade-shishou..."**_

Ia mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata, melihat wajah gadis itu yang pucat. Ia terlihat lebih kurus dan sangat capai. Dan saat itu, Naruto menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada sesuatu yang terlihat mengganggu pikiran Hinata. Namun ekspresi gadis itu membuatnya tidak ingin bertanya.

...

_...I can feel your heart and I sympathize_

_and I'll never criticize_

_all you've ever meant to my life..._

...

Hinata berusaha keras mengendalikan emosinya. Ia ingin menangis, sungguh. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang.

Ia menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Naruto memandanginya, namun entah mengapa pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Kesunyian masih menggantung diantara mereka.

Kesunyian yang aneh. Namun saat ini, Hinata membiarkannya. Ia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk mempersiapkan dirinya...

Atas sebuah keputusan yang ia ambil. Keputusan yang ia tahu, bisa jadi sangat tidak masuk akal. Keputusan yang mungkin akan ia sesali. Keputusan yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dimengerti oleh semua orang, bahkan mungkin sampai nanti.

Sampai jika ia sudah tidak ada lagi...

Ia tahu, keputusannya akan menimbulkan luka.

Hinata tersenyum pahit pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melirik sekilas, memandang Naruto yang masih terpekur. Memandang pemuda yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia kagumi... Pemuda yang ia cintai...

_Gomen, Naruto-kun..._

Saat itu ia melihat tangan Naruto yang masih dibalut, dan entah mengapa pemandangan itu menguatkan hatinya.

Ia tidak ingin menjadi beban.

Ia tidak ingin kehadirannya merepotkan atau menghambat siapapun, apalagi jika itu berkaitan dengan pemuda yang dicintainya.

Adapun keinginan terbesar Hinata, adalah melihat Naruto berbahagia. Melihat pemuda itu mewujudkan mimpi-mimpinya. Tanpa halangan. Tanpa beban.

Walaupun pengorbanannya akan sangat menyakitkan...

...

_...I don't wanna let you down_

_I don't wanna lead you on_

_I don't wanna hold you back_

_from where you might belong..._

...

oOoOo

"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto menoleh, dengan seulas senyum. "Ya, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata berjuang menjaga agar suaranya tidak bergetar. Ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, dan ia mengangkat kepalanya. Lavender bertemu dengan biru langit. Namun hanya sejenak, karena Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lengan Naruto yang terbalut.

"Gomen..." bisiknya perlahan.

Naruto mengerutkan kening sejenak. "Maksudmu ini?" tanyanya, sambil menunjuk lengannnya. Ia tertawa pelan. "Kenapa harus minta maaf, Hinata-chan? Kamu nggak salah apa-apa, kok! Lagian ini aku aja yang salah, nggak dengerin nasihatnya Kakashi-sensei... Nggak usah dipikirin, ya?" ujarnya.

Namun kata-kata Naruto itu justru membuat Hinata terasa ditusuk. Ia tergeragap bebrapa saat.

"Bukan..." ucapnya pelan.

"Eh?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Aku nggak ngerti, Hinata-chan..."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, memaksakan dirinya menatap Naruto. Saat sekali lagi lavender itu bertemu dengan biru langit, pertahanan dirinya hampir goyah.

Ia sangat, _sangat_ mencintai Naruto.

Namun justru rasa itulah yang membuat keputusannya bulat.

"Gomenasai, Naruto-kun... tapi... sepertinya... kita sampai di sini saja..."

...

_...you would never ask me why_

_my heart is so disguised_

_I just can't live a lie anymore_

_I would rather hurt myself_

_than to ever make you cry_

_there's nothing left to say but goodbye..._

...

Sontak Naruto terdiam. Ia seolah tidak mempercayai kata-kata yang baru meluncur dari bibir Hinata.

"Maksudmu..." bisiknya pelan. "Putus?"

Saat itu Hinata merasakan adanya urgensi, adanya keinginan yang sangat kuat untuk menggeleng, tertawa, dan menyatakan kalau ia hanya bercanda. Namun ia sudah terlanjur mengatakannya.

Gadis lima belas tahun itu menunduk dalam, tidak berani menatap mata sang pemuda. Suaranya sangat pelan, namun pasti.

"Gomen..."

Sejenak kesunyian kembali tercipta.

"Doushite?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Lidah Hinata terasa kelu.

Sakit.

"Naruto-kun... jika aku tetap bersamamu..." ia menelan ludah. "Aku... hanya akan menjadi beban..."

...

_...you deserve the chance at the kind of love_

_I'm not sure i'm worthy of_

_losing you is painful to me..._

...

Naruto terdiam sejenak, seolah berusaha mencerna kata-kata Hinata.

"Beban untuk?"

"Semuanya!" tiba-tiba suara Hinata meninggi. Tangisnya pecah, nyaris histeris. "Semuanya, Naruto-kun! Mungkin sekarang hanya tanganmu, tapi.. tapi... tapi aku takut! Aku nggak tahu apa lagi yang bakalan terjadi padaku, dengan waktu yang sudah tinggal sedikit ini... Semuanya sudah berubah menjadi sangat aneh, ada banyak kejadian-kejadian aneh di Konoha, dan entah mengapa aku menyadari kalau semua itu brpusat padaku! Aku nggak mau..." suara gadis itu melemah, turun menjadi bisikan lemah. "Aku... nggak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto terpana. Kata-kata Hinata membuatnya mengingat kembali uraian-uraian Sakura, dan juga potongan-potongan percakapan Tsunade dengan Hiashi yang sempat dicuridengarnya dari ruangan Hokage beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sikap Hinata sendiri membenarkan apa yang sudah ia duga.

...

_...I don't wanna let you down_

_I don't wanna lead you on_

_I don't wanna hold you back_

_from where you might belong..._

...

Hinata menyadarkan kepala dengan lelah. Air mata masih meleleh di pipinya. Di sebelahnya Naruto terpekur.

Sunyi.

Perlahan, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya.

"Haruskah begini?" tanya pemuda itu. Nadanya datar. Namun ekspresi wajahnya terluka.

Hinata hanya diam. Menggumamkan maaf.

Naruto meraih dagu gadis itu, memaksa mata mereka bertemu. Ia melihat ada kabut di sana, di mata lavender milik Hinata...

"Apakah... aku sebegitu tidak berartinya bagimu, Hinata-chan?"

...

_...you would never ask me why_

_my heart is so disguised_

_I just can't live a lie anymore_

_I would rather hurt myself_

_than to ever make you cry_

_there's nothing left to say but goodbye..._

...

Hinata mengeleng pelan. "Bukan... bukan begitu..."

"Lalu kenapa?! Aku bisa melindungimu, Hinata-chan!" suara pemuda itu meninggi. "Kenapa sih kamu selalu berpikir bahwa kamu adalah beban? Kenapa sih selalu meminta maaf? Kenapa kamu nggak pernah menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kamu memutuskan semuanya sendiri, tiba-tiba?! Egois, Hinata-chan!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata balas menjerit. Air matanya turun semakin deras. "Tolong! Tolong mengertilah... tolong..." bisik Hinata lemah. "Naruto-kun sangat, sangat berarti... Aku... aku hanya... tidak ingin menyusahkanmu..."

"Kamu tidak pernah, Hinata-chan!" suara Naruto, frustasi. "Kenapa semuanya harus seperti ini?"

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi, melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam jemari Hinata. "Tolong.. Hinata-chan..." suaranya melemah. "Semenjak Sasuke-teme pergi... kamulah ikatan pertama yang kupunya... tolong... tolong jangan pernah mengulangi hal itu lagi..."

Hinata masih menunduk.

"Naruto-kun..." suaranya mengiba.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa! Ini semua... terlalu menyakitkan..."

Air mata masih mengalir ke pipi sang gadis, saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Detak jam terasa berjalan sangat lambat. Keheningan yang menyakitkan...

Hinata tersentak ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan Naruto memeluknya, sangat erat. Seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Hinata-chan..." bisik pemuda itu, masih tidak melepaskan rengkuhannya. "Tidak adakah jalan yang lain?"

Hinata menggeleng, sangat berat. "Tolong... sekali ini saja... biarkan aku bersikap egois..."

"Kalau begitu... tolong... jangan lepas... Biarkan begini, setidaknya untuk saat ini, Hinata-chan..."

Gadis itu balas memeluk Naruto, dan sekali itu membiarkan tangisnya pecah di bahu pemuda itu.

oOoOo

Pelan, Naruto melepaskan tubuh gadis itu. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Hinata-chan," panggilnya. "Jika memang itu maumu... aku tidak bisa menolak, ya?"

Kali ini senyumnya terasa miris.

"Gomen..."

Ia membingkai wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, oke? Mungkin memang ini yang terbaik..."

Namun Hinata mampu melihat bahwa senyum Naruto tidak sampai pada matanya. Mata pemuda itu masih berkabut.

Naruto mengambil napas panjang. "Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu ya? Sepertinya kau perlu istirahat, Hinata-chan."

Berkata begitu, Naruto bagkit dan menepuk pundak Hinata dengan bersahabat. Ia melangkah menuju pintu, dan memegang kenopnya yang terasa dingin. Ia tahu, begitu ia keluar, maka Hinata tidak akan menjadi milknya lagi...

Naruto menoleh dan menatap Hinata yang masih terpekur di atas tempat tidurnya. "Kalau kau membutuhkanku, Hinata-chan, bilang saja, ya? Kita masih sahabat, kan?"

Pelan, Hinata mengangguk. "Arigato, Naruto-kun," ucapnya, memaksakan seulas senyum kecil.

"Ja ne, Hinata-chan,"

Hinata menahan air matanya saat ia membalas. Salam itu, seolah merupakan tanda resmi perpisahan...

"Ja ne..."

...

_...you would never ask me why_

_my heart is so disguised_

_I just can't live a lie anymore..._

...

Ia masih mengingat memori indah itu…

"_**Terima kasih, Hinata-chan... aku harap, kita bisa seperti ini untuk selamanya..."**_

Bening mengalir lagi di matanya.

_Gomenasai, Naruto-kun..._

...

_...I would rather hurt myself_

_than to ever make you cry_

_there's nothing left to try_

_though it's gonna hurt us both_

_there's no other way than to say..._

_...goodbye..._

...

* * *

**Kayak opera sabun nggak, sih? Aku harap kalian mengerti alur ceritanya...**

**Makasih bangeeet masih mau baca! Apalagi kalo masih mau review! T.T**

**FFnku lagi eror! Editannya jadi ancur! gomen baget...**

**Doakan aku untuk chapter selanjutnya ya...**

**Ja...**

**--**

**NB. Sebelum melanjutkan ke chapter sebelumnya, alangkah baiknya kalau Anda membaca side story dari cerita ini, judulnya 'HER BIRTHDAY', dapat ada temukan di profile saya.**

**Terima kasih!**

**--btw, kenapa bahasanya jadi resmi ya?--**


	15. 2 Getting Worse

**Aku ga pernah ngupdate tepat waktu, ya... hehe... gomen ne, minna...**

**But at least, now, here I come with the new chapter...**

**Balesin review dulu...**

**Reku-maku : -smiles guilty- gomen ne,baru update... iya, bakal lebih fari 15 chapter, kuharap nggak bosen bacanya, ya... arigatou...  
**

**Kiranami Toya : sama kaya' Reku-maku, iya... he, arigatou...**

**Ryuamakusa4eva : banyak kok, fanfic indo yang keren.. cari aja, pasti bakal nemu yang jauh lebih bagus dari ini... demo ne, arigatou for reading so far...**

**xXx Yozora x Ageha xXx : ahaha... emang, angst Indonesia itu kalo nyambung bisa bikin nangis2... tapi sejauh ini, bagian mana dari Countdown yang bisa bikin kamu nangis? Kok aku bingung, hehe... arigatou, ne?**

**CraZy-AneH-GiRL : ada masalahnya tauu! Ceritanya aneeeh!! Huwaa... tapi makasih banget masih setia baca, hehe... **

**Cantik-Chan : hwe, arigatou... sekedar pengumuman, chapter-chapter awal fanfic ini kubuat tanpa aku tahu bahwa ada seorang makhluk berjudul Sai yang eksis di Konoha... jadi ya, walaupun aku juga lebih suka SaiIno, ChoujiIno juga nggak papa... hai, sesama NejiTen fans!**

**dcnrfan : haha, menyinetron ya? Emang sih... mengakui... arigatou for reading this far...**

**Leen : arigatou for reading... nih lanjutannya!**

**Oke, oke... di chapter ini nggak ada lagu dulu... trus, maafkan ya, segala keanehan yang ada padanya...**

**Disclaimer : All of the chara belong to Masashi Kishimoto. None of them are mine. -cries-**

**On to the story... **

* * *

XV. COUNTDOWN : 2—GETTING WORSE

Hanabi terduduk lesu di pinggir danau yang membeku itu. Ia memandang hamparan putih di depannya tanpa semangat. Ia menggigil sedikit ketika merasakan angin dingin bertiup, seolah hendak membekukan tulangnya.

Ia menggumpalkan sebuah bola salju, dan melemparnya, menatap gumpalan itu memipih tatkala membentur kulit pepohonan. Kemudian ia bangkit, mengusap-usap salju yang mengotori topi wolnya.

Gadis sepuluh tahun itu mendesah. Bosan.

Ya, hari-hari belakangan ini sangat membosankan. Sekaligus mengkhawatirkan. Dan Hanabi sangat membenci perasaan seperti itu. Ia tahu, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang tidak baik, bukan, sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi, namun ia sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk mengenai hal itu.

Kecuali bahwa hal itu berkaitan dengan Hinata.

_Hinata-neechan..._ Kening gadis itu berkerut. Cukup banyak hal aneh yang terjadi belakangan ini, dan bahkan seorang Hanabi pun menyadari bahwa perlahan tapi pasti, kejadian-kejadian itu mulai menunjukkan titik pusatnya.

Hyuuga.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Hanabi berdecak kesal. Semua orang kelihatannya tutup mulut. Belum lagi ia tidak diizinkan menjenguk Hinata-neechan di rumah sakit. Semua orang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Tapi bukanlah Hanabi kalau ia menyerah saja menghadapi semua hal itu. Gadis sepuluh tahun itu cukup keras kepala untuk terus bertanya-tanya pada semua orang—bahkan menggunakan kekerasan kalau perlu, demi mendapatkan informasi yang ia inginkan.

"Hanabi-sama! Hanabi-sama!"

Ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil dari kejauhan. Hanabi mendengus, mengibaskan rambutnya. _Cih, orang suruhan Otousama pasti. Otousama sudah sadar kalau aku kabur dari pelajaran Ikebana hari ini..._

Alih-alih berbalik dan menjawab, gadis sepuluh tahun itu justru mengencangkan jaketnya dan melompat menjauh, masuk semakin jauh ke dalam hutan Negara Api.

oOoOo

"Heh. Dasar anak bodoh."

Sosok yang satunya mengangguk. "Tuan kita memang hebat. Dia bisa memperkirakan bahwa anak itu pasti akan kabur ke dalam hutan. Yah, itu mempermudah rencana kita..."

"Cukup. Mari kita laksanakan sekarang."

Dengan kata-kata terakhir itu, beberapa sosok tersebut keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan dengan cepat melompat mengikuti langkah-langkah Hanabi.

oOoOo

Gadis itu membuka matanya yang terasa berat. _Aduh, sekarang sepertinya mataku berkantung gara-gara menangis semalaman..._

Hinata mendesah, lalu berusaha duduk. Pening.

_Jam berapa sekarang?_

Kejadian-kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu terasa samar... Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur sehabis menangis semalam kemarin.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah sebuah kalender meja kecil yang terletak di atas meja di sebelahnya, melihat sebuah tanggal yang ia beri tanda dengan spidol berwarna merah kemarin.

27 Desember.

_Naruto-kun..._

Ia merasa kesepian menyergapnya. Di hari yang seharusnya menjadi momen yang bahagia ini... namun justru saat ini Hinata sama sekali tidak memilki keinginan sedikitpun untuk merayakannya. Sendirian.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar, ia tidak bisa mencegah benaknya untuk berpikir tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan teman-temannya sekarang. Mungkin mereka sedang bermain bola salju. Atau mungkin mereka sudah larut bersama dengan kesibukan menyambut tahun yang baru. Atau mungkin mereka malah sedang melaksanakan misi.

Sungguh, ia sangat ingin ada siapapun yang datang kemari. Untuk mengusir sepi dan dingin yang menusuk tulang. Ya, salju hari ini turun dengan lebat.

Saat itulah Hinata baru teringat. Rasa-rasanya, tadi ada seseorang yang mengunjunginya ketika ia masih belum terjaga sepenuhnya. Ia dapat merasakannya...

Kemudian ia menyadari kotak lavender kecil itu masih tergeletak dengan manis di atas meja. Ia meraihnya perlahan, dan membukanya.

Hanya sebuah penahan rambut sederhana berhias mawar ungu kecil, namun hadiah itu mampu membuat hatinya menghangat.

Di waktunya yang sangat sempit ini, di ulangtahunnya yang terakhir ini, gadis itu kembali merasakan kehangatan. Masih ada orang yang peduli padanya, masih ada yang menyayanginya...

oOoOo

SRAK!

Hanabi terkejut ketika tiba-tiba tangan-tangan besar meringkusnya dari belakang. "D-dari ma—"

DUGH.

Sebuah pukulan di belakang kepalanya membuat mata gadis itu berkunang-kunang. Seketika sekelilingnya kabur. Saat itu pandangannya menangkap sesosok wajah yang tersenyum sinis di hadapannya.

Hanabi membeku.

Wajah itu sepertinya tidak asing lagi.

"A—"

Gadis itu membuka mulutnya, mencoba mengeluarkan suara, namun...

DUGH.

Pukulan di tengkuknya itu sontak merontokkan semua kesadarannya yang tersisa.

oOoOo

"Sakura-chan! Ino-chan!"

Gadis berambut cokelat itu melambai pada kedua sosok di kejauhan, lalu ia mengencangkan syal-nya dan mulai berlari mendekati mereka berdua.

Sakura dan Ino tersenyum dan balas melambai. "Ohayo, Tenten-chan!"

Tenten menghentikan langkahnya di depan mereka berdua. Ia lalu sibuk mengibas-ngibaskan salju yang mengotori pakaiannya. "Wah, hari ini saljunya cukup lebat juga, ya..." keluhnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan rencana kita?"

Sakura mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah rumahnya.

"Kuenya sebentar lagi matang. Hadiahnya juga sudah dibungkus. Kalau sudah, nanti kita langsung ke rumah sakit saja."

"Roger!"

oOoOo

Ia sedang melamun ketika tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan tidak enak menyergap. Gadis itu merasakan bulu kudukknya merinding tiba-tiba. Gelisah.

_Kenapa?_

CRAK!

Tiba-tiba gadis itu dikejutkan oleh suara sebuah benda yang membentur dinding di luar tirainya. Sontak Hinata bangkit. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, ia menyibakkan tirai yang menutupi dan melihat ada sebilah kunai tertancap di dinding. Entah siapa pelemparnya.

Ketika ia melihat dengan lebih teliti, ia menemukan bahwa secarik kertas terikat pada kunai tersebut.

Dengan perasaan khawatir yang semakin besar, Hinata mengambil kertas tersebut, melicinkannya, dan mulai membacanya.

_Adikmu ada di tangan kami. Jika ingin nyawanya selamat, pergilah ke hutan perbatasan Negara Api, pukul 15.00 hari ini. Jangan lapor siapapun, atau adikmu akan mati._

Hinata terkesiap. Jadi hal inilah yang membuat perasaannya gelisah sejak tadi.

_Hanabi-chan..._

Ia menoleh ke arah jam. Masih pukul 12.00, masih ada cukup waktu jika ia benar-benar akan pergi.

Tidak berpikir panjang, Hinata meraih jaketnya dan mulai mengencangkan ikatan sepatunya. Ia berdiri, menghiraukan pening yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya.

Di luar salju semakin deras.

"UHUK!" Ia terbatuk, dan kembali merasa asin di mulutnya. Gadis itu membungkuk sejenak, mencoba mengatur desah napasnya yang tiba-tiba gemetaran.

Hinata menggigil sejenak dan merapatkan tudung jaketnya, sebelum akhirnya tubuh ringkih gadis berambut panjang itu melompat pergi melalui jendela.

Tujuannya ke Hutan Negara Api.

oOoOo

"Apakah dia akan datang?"

Sosok itu menyeringai, lalu mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna kecokelatan.

"Tentu saja."

oOoOo

"Kamu mau ke mana?"

Hinata menghentikan langkah cepatnya ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati sesosok pemuda tengah bersandar di pohon di belakangnya.

"Ano..."

"Salju sedang sangat lebat. Kamu serius mau pergi?"

Gadis itu menunduk sejenak, mengernyit saat ia merasa dadanya berdecit. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, mencoba menghalau batuk. Darah mengalir dari sudut mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya kehilangan kekuatan. Gadis itu terhuyung, namun dengan cepat sang pemuda menangkapnya sebelum tubuh lemahnya membentur permukaan tanah.

"Keras kepala," rutuknya.

Saat itulah ia melihat secarik kertas yang sedari tadi digenggam Hinata, dan membaca isinya.

Raut wajahnya berubah, dan tanpa aba-aba ia mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan mulai melompat dengan cepat ke perbatasan Hutan Negara Api.

oOoOo

"A—"

Sosok itu menoleh ke arah gadis yang dibopongnya, lalu menghentikan langkah cepatnya. Dari atas pohon tempatnya berada sekarang, mereka dapat melihat perbatasan akhir Hutan Negara Api.

Ia berjongkok dan mendudukkan Hinata di atas dahan pohon. Gadis itu masih berusaha mengatur napas.

Dan salju masih terus turun, menghembuskan angin yang menggigilkan tulang.

Hinata menatap lekat-lekat wajah pemuda yang ada di depannya itu. "Gomen ne..."

Pemuda itu membuang pandangannya, menatap lurus pada tanah di bawah mereka. "Kamu masih tetap akan pergi ke sana?"

Hinata mengangguk perlahan. "Aku nggak mungkin membiarkan Hanabi-chan dalam bahaya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi..."

"Hn."

Sunyi sejenak.

Pemuda itu merutuk dalam hati. Ia mengetahui dengan pasti, waktu yang dimiliki sang gadis sudah sangat sempit. Dan firasatnya mengatakan bahwa di perbatasan sana sangat berbahaya.

"Ano..." ucap Hinata memecahkan kesunyian. Gadis itu perlahan bangkit. "Aku... pergi ya?"

Lagi-lagi sang pemuda hanya membisu. Menunggu respon, akhirnya Hinata membalikkan badannya.

Ia tersentak ketika tiba-tiba merasakan tangan milik sang pemuda meraih tangan kanannya, dan memaksanya berbalik.

Untuk sesaat mereka bertatapan. Hinata memandang pemuda di depannya itu dengan bingung.

"Ah..." ucapnya. "Hati-hati,"

Hinata tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku..." balas gadis itu. "Dan... well... terima kasih atas kadonya," ucapnya pelan. Dengan lembut, Hinata menurunkan tudung kepalanya, dan memperlihatkan jepit rambut mawar yang kini ia sematkan di rambut panjangnya.

Kesunyian yang aneh melingkupi mereka berdua.

"Uh..." pemuda itu kehabisan kata-kata.

"Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"Aku..." ia menghentikan kalimatnya di tengah-tengah. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. "Um... Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Sang pemuda melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Hinata mengenakan kembali tudung kepalanya, dan berbalik. Ia melambai sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pepohonan.

Sepeninggalnya gadis itu, pemuda itu mendesah dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas pohon. Dengan gemas ia mencengkram segumpal salju di depannya.

Dasar bodoh. Apa susahnya sih, sekedar berkata _aku menyayangimu_?

Tapi yah... mengatakan itu mungkin cuma akan membuatnya bingung sekarang.

Biarkan sajalah.

_Hinata, kalau kamu kembali nanti... aku berjanji... akan kukatakan semuanya... sebelum terlambat..._

oOoOo

Hanabi membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, dan mengerang saat ia merasa nyeri di tengkuknya. Ia mengaduh dan berusaha menggerakkan tangannya, sebemun akhirnya merutuk saat ia menyadari kedua tangannya itu terikat kuat.

"Aduuh..." keluhnya. Hanabi berusaha duduk, sebelum akhirnya mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia berusaha menganalisa tempatnya berada sekarang. Ia berada di sebuah ceruk kecil yang tidak terselimuti salju. Berdasarkan pengamatannya, ceruk itu sepertinya terletak di perbatasan Hutan Negara Api.

Perlahan gadis sepuluh tahun itu mengingat kembali kejadian yang menyebabkannya berada di tempat itu. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, untuk sekedar melongok ke luar ceruk. Namun Hanabi tidak bisa memandang ke kejauhan, pandangan di luar ceruk mengabur dikarenakan salaju yang turun semakin deras.

Hanabi berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangannya, namun usaha itu justru membuat tali yang erat mengikatnya semakin mencekik dan menyisakan sakit. Gadis itu mendesah nelangsa dan berusaha menggulung tubuhnya yang terikat saat hembusan angin meniupkan dingin ke dalam ceruk tersebut.

Bening mulai ada di pelupuk matanya.

Ia tidak bisa membebaskan diri.

oOoOo

SRAK!

Suara itu membuat Hanabi terkejut. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang berada di luar sana. Apakah penolongnya, atau malah penculiknya?

Ia mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya. Matanya itu menangkap bayangan sosok seseorang yang berjalan semakin mendekat, dan mulai waswas. Bagaimana kalau itu ternyata penyerangnya tadi? Bagaimana kalau ia akan dibunuh?

Langkah-langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, dan Hanabi semakin bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, bersiap untuk kemungkinan yang terburuk.

"Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi membuka matanya, dan ia nyaris menangis lega saat ternyata ia melihat kakaknya itu berdiri di hadapannya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Hinata langsung meraih kedua tangan adiknya itu dan berusaha melepaskan ikatannya dengan kunai yang diambilnya dari kantung senjatanya.

Ketika akhirnya ikatan di tangan dan kakinya telah lepas, Hanabi terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Hinata memeluknya erat.

"Syukurlah... syukurlah Kami-sama..." bisik kakaknya itu. "Syukurlah kamu tidak apa-apa, Hanabi-chan..."

Awalnya Hanabi cuma terpaku, namun akhirnya gadis sepuluh tahun itu balas melingkarkan tangannya dan menumpahkan tangisan ketakutannya di bahu kakak perempuannya tersebut.

oOoOo

"UHUK!"

Hinata melepaskan Hanabi, dan tertunduk. Namun ia tidak cukup cepat untuk memblokir batuknya, dan kini beberapa tetes darah merah yang kental menetes di salju di bawah mereka.

Mata lavender milik Hanabi membesar, dan wajahnya sontak sarat dengan kekhawatiran.

"Hinata-nee?" tanyanya. "Kenapa... berdarah?"

Kakaknya itu menggeleng cekat-cepat, lalu menghapus bekas darah pada sudut bibirnya. "Nggak... nggak apa-apa, kok..."

Saat itu Hinata merasa tubuhnya melemah dan napasnya memberat. Sepertinya racun itu sudah menginfeksi semakin parah. Merasakan desah napasnya yang gemetaran, perlahan Hinata beringsut ke sisi ceruk dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana.

Hanabi refleks meraih lengan kakaknya dan menuntunnya. Saat itulah ia baru menyadari, Hinata terlihat sangat pucat dan kurus. Bahkan keadaan kakaknya itu terlihat jauh lebih buruk dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya, sebelum Hinata pergi menjalankan misi ke Tori no Kuni.

_Hinata-nee... Sakit? Tapi..._

Hanabi menoleh ke luar, ke arah hujan butiran putih yang menderas.

_Dingin sekali... Hinata-neechan nggak mungkin dibiarkan di sini terus. Hinata-neechan harus dibawa ke Rumah Sakit secepatnya!_

Sementara itu, pandangan Hinata mulai sedikit mengabur. Gadis itu mendesah dan meletakkan tangannya di keningnya. Panas. Ia merasa tubuhnya semakin lemah.

Hanabi memandang Hinata dengan khawatir. Tubuh kakaknya panas. Ia meraih tangan kakaknya itu dan berusaha mendukungnya untuk berdiri, namun ia tidak bisa. Akhirnya, gadis itu menyerah dan menyandarkan tubuh kakaknya di sisi ceruk, kemudian ia mengencangkan jaketnya dan menalikan sepatunya.

Tapi ia berubah pikiran. Alih-alih mengenakan tudung jaketnya, ia justru melepasnya dan menyelimuti Hinata dengan jaket tebalnya itu.

Hanabi menggigil sejenak. Di luar sangat dingin.

"Hinata-nee tunggu di sini ya! Aku pasti akan balik lagi biar Hinata-nee bisa cepat-cepat ke Rumah Sakit!" seru Hanabi. Tanpa mempedulikan respon dari kakaknya, gadis itu berbalik dan berlari pergi, menembus hujan salju kembali ke Konoha.

oOoOo

Hiashi berjalan pelan. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu sederhana. Pada pintu itu tergantung sebuah papan kecil berwarna lavender, bertuliskan nama puteri pertamanya.

Kamar Hinata. Hiashi meraih kenop pintunya dan memutarnya, terkejut sendiri saat menyadari bahwa pintu itu tidak terkunci.

Perlahan Hiasi mendorong pintu itu dan melangkah masuk ke kamar Hinata. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangan yang berwarna lavender lembut itu dan sejenak mengagumi bagaimana puterinya itu mengatur desain kamarnya sehingga terlihat rapi dan apik.

Melangkah ke depan meja belajar Hinata, Hiashi mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil sebingkai foto yang terletak di atas meja, tersenyum sendiri saat melihat wajah lembut isterinya yang terlukis di sana.

Kemudian ia beralih ke sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Dengan penasaran Hiashi meraihnya, dan menyadari bahwa buku itu adalah diary milik Hinata. Gadis itu pasti sudah sangat ceroboh dengan meninggalkan diarynya di atas meja, dalam keadaan tidak terkunci.

Hiashi membukanya secara acak, dan mulai membaca.

_Dear diary,_

_Hari ini, 14 Desember, rasanya hidupku sudah berakhir. Tsunade-sama berkata bahwa hidupku __tinggal lima belas hari lagi..._

Tulisan setelahnya kabur dan halaman diary itu terlihat berkerut, seolah-olah diary itu kehujanan dan mengaburkan tintanya.

Kening Hiashi berkerut. Saat ia mengangkat diary itu untuk membacanya lebih jelas, selembar foto dan sebuah amplop berlambang rumah sakit Konoha jatuh. Ia menghentikan membaca dan meraih kedua benda tersebut.

Hiashi mendengus saat ia melihat raut wajah ceria Uzumaki Naruto pada foto tersebut. Ia menaruhnya di atas meja, dan beralih pada amplop RS Konoha tersebut. Keheranannya semakin bertambah saat ia melihat amplop itu agak berkerut, seolah pernah ditumpahkan hujan juga di atasnya.

_Atau air mata?_

Ia membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang juga agak berkerut dan membukanya. Air sudah membuat tulisan yang ada di sana sedikit mengabur, namun masih dapat terbaca.

Sontak raut wajah Hiashi berubah saat ia membaca lembaran yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah lembaran diagnosa penyakit Hinata yang sesungguhnya, yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari seluruh keluarga dan teman-temannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

oOoOo

Napas Hinata terasa berat.

Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang datang. Ia berusaha bergerak, namun tubuhnya menolak menuruti pikirannya.

Hinata merasakan sosok itu semakin mendekat, kemudian berjongkok di depannya. Ia tidak tahu itu siapa. Kemudian ia merasakan sebuah tangan meraih dagunya, memaksa wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk untuk menengadah.

Desah napasnya gemetaran ketika mata lavender gadis itu akhirnya terbuka, dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata lavender lain.

Yang sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi.

* * *

**Hore! Cliffhanger! --devilish grin--**

**Dilanjutin nggak yaa... --ditimpuk pembaca--**

**Ouch! Iya, pasti dilanjutin kok.. cuma bakal lama... secara lagi sibuk2nya di sekolah...**

**Gomen ne, minna...**

**Please leave a review... apapun yang kau pikirkan!**

**Arigatou,**

**Ja,**

**.bulanbiru. **

* * *


	16. 1 The Final Countdown

_Sosok itu mengendap pelan-pelan, bahkan napasnya tidak menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun yang merobek kesunyian malam. Langkah-langkah lebarnya dengan cepat namun hati-hati membawa sosok ramping berambut panjang itu ke sebuah kamar kecil di sudut ruangan._

_Derit pintu kayu yang tertiup angin mengejutkan sosok tersebut. Tubuhnya menegang, dan ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding—hingga ia memastikan semuanya aman._

_Ia berjingkat masuk, dan melihat sesosok kecil yang tengah tertidur lelap dengan yukata lavendernya._

_Hinata-hime..._

_Cahaya bulan yang sekedip menerangi wajah mungil sang heiress yang masih tertidur lelap. Wajah itu sangat damai dan tenang. Gadis kecil itu tidur dengan menyunggingkan senyum simpul yang sempat menggetarkan hati sang pemuda._

_Haruskah ia melakukannya?_

_Menyakiti sosok kecil yang begitu tidak berdaya..._

_Namun kemudian kilasan-kilasan kenangan menyakitkan itu berputar kembali di benaknya. Refleks tangannya menyentuh Caged Bird Seal di dahinya. Mata lavender milik sang Hyuuga tersebut berubah menjadi hampa._

_Ya. Ia harus melakukannya._

_Main Family harus mendapatkannya._

_Tidak apa-apa kalau rencananya ini akan menghancurkan seluruh Hyuuga._

_Ia tersenyum. Sinis._

_Ya, tak apa-apa._

_Ia memang membenci Hyuuga._

_Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia meraih sosok mungil sang heiress tanpa membangunkan tidur lelap gadis cilik 3 tahun itu. Lalu, dengan cepat ia membawanya menghilang dari pandangan._

oOoOo

_Seringai yang muncul tidak berusaha disembunyikan oleh sang Cloud-nin. Saat menerima tubuh gadis cilik itu dari sang pemuda, seringai kejam yang ada semakin bertambah lebar._

_Malam ini adalah malam kehancuran bagi Hyuuga._

_Ia tertawa lebar tanpa suara, sebelum akhirnya melompat pergi. Tubuh kecil sang Heiress didukungnya di punggungnya._

_Namun malang bagi sang Cloud-nin. Saat ia berbalik, ia berhadapan dengan wajah murka Hyuuga Hiashi._

_Ia tidak sempat menjerit; Jyuuken milik sang Head Clan telak menghentikan jantungnya. Hiashi menangkap tubuh ringkih Hinata sebelum putrinya itu turut jatuh berdebam ke tanah._

_Sang pemuda membeku di tempat persembunyiannya. Ia berusaha menahan napasnya yang gemetaran; berusaha agar tidak ketahuan._

_Ia dapat merasakan Hiashi menatap tajam ke arah tempatnya bersembunyi._

_"Pergi," ucap sang Head Clan seraya berbalik dan melangkah pergi._

_Ketika tidak lagi dirasanya aura Hiashi, Hyuuga Hoshi jatuh terduduk, desah napasnya gemetaran, keringat sebesar biji jagung berleleran dari wajahnya dan membasahi rambut panjang kecokelatannya. Namun dibaliknya, ia menyeringai._

_Hiashi telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan membiarkannya hidup._

_Sebab pembalasannya belum usai._

* * *

**Yaay!! Finally aku nulis lagi… Finally update lagi… Masih adakah yang menantikan fanfic ini? Gomen ne… minna… -tears flowing-**

**On to the review…**

**Cantik-Chan : Iya, kalo nggak tahu kan kasihan, secara dia ayahnya… Maaf untuk tidak memasukkan Neji, habisnya bingung mau dimasukin di mana…**

**Leen : Baguslah kalau dirasa makin menegangkan. Aku nggak tahu aku rela apa nggak kalo Hinata-nya mati… -peluk2 Hinata- hehe. Thanks for reading…**

**Kaizo Eroji : Iya, lagian kalo nggak cliffhanger ntar nggak seru. Gomen ne, para pembaca! Hmm… terima kasih untuk menyukai cerita ini :D**

**Ryuamakusa4eva : Chapter terbaik so far? Hontou? Waah… tidak menyangka ada yang bilang gitu. Arigatou, ne! Punya fs sih, tapi lagi males ngurusinnya… kalo nggak keberatan, please add me at ****... Buat yang lain juga ya!**

**itachi4ever : GYAA juga! Hehe… sorry for makes you waiting. Nih lanjutannya! :D**

**Reku-maku : "Hn." Siapa yaa… tebak-tebaklah, sebenernya lingkup kemungkinannya sudah mengecil kok. Kalau kau memperhatikan dengan jelas pembicaraan mereka, terutama gaya bicara Hinata saat bicara dengan sosok itu, mungkin kau bisa menebak. Ahaha… gomen baru lanjutin sekarang…**

**Sora Aburame : Makasih! Wew, maaf baru update sekarang… karangan bunganya udah jadi pesen belum? :D**

**CraZy-AneH-GiRL : Panjang banget ya? Duh… gomen… makasih masih mau 'menahan diri' untuk baca, jangan bosen ya… :D**

**Yozora Ageha : Naruto sama Hinata putus demi kemajuan cerita. Jangan protes ya… authornya maunya gitu, padahal author juga NaruHina fans –ditimpuk-. Hehe, gomen. Aku belum sempet baca fanficmu… gomen…**

**Panik-kok-di-disko : Panjang ya? Iya sih, emang bener… Makasih mau baca!**

**melissaastenten : Gomen baru update sekarang… Masih penasaran tak? Gomen for make you and the other readers waiting… Kalo aku punya ayah seperti Hiashi… nggak kebayang, deh. Duh. Untung tidak… :D**

**Makasih buat yang masih mau baca dan review! Chapter ini dariku untuk kalian semua, hehe…**

**Oh iya, berhubung bagian tengah sampe akhir chapter ini menggunakan lagu 'Perfect'-nya Simple Plan, jadi kalau kau memiliki MP3 atau kasetnya, cobalah untuk menyetelnya selagi membaca… semoga bisa membantu…**

**Warning. Ada banyak darah di chapter ini. Semoga angst/tragedy-nya kerasa ya. Gomen kalau ternyata nggak…**

**Oke deh. Kelamaan nih… On to the story…**

**Disclaimer : The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the 'Perfect' lyric belongs to Simple Plan, and I belongs to my God.**

**Happy reading, and don't forget to review. Hehe.**

* * *

XVI. COUNTDOWN : 1—THE FINAL COUNTDOWN

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Hinata-hime,"

Hinata terpaku menatap sosok itu. Sontak otaknya berputar, membuka lembaran kenangan-kenangan lama yang sudah terkubur jauh. Hanya satu orang yang selalu memanggilnya demikian...

"Hoshi... ji-san?" bisiknya, pelan dan tidak percaya. Hyuuga Hoshi menyeringai.

"Kaget?" tanyanya sinis.

DUGH! Hinata menjerit ketika Hoshi telak menendang perut gadis itu, membuat tubuh ringkihnya membentur dinding gua yang keras. Hinata merasakan asin di mulutnya. Ia terbatuk, dan tetesan merah lengket yang panas itu mengotori salju putih di bawahnya.

Hoshi menyeringai menatap gadis di depannya yang gemetaran; satu tarikan napas saja sudah terlalu menyakitkan baginya sekarang.

"Apakah pesanku sudah disampaikan, Hinata-_hime?_"

"P... pesan?"

"Ya, pesan," Hoshi melangkah mendekati Hinata. "Pada ayahmu; bahwa pembalasanku belum usai."

Dengan cepat ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya. Lurus ke sosok gemetaran di depannya.

"JYUUKEN!"

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!"

oOoOo

"OTOUSAMA!"

Hiashi tersentak. Dari gerbang kompleks ia melihat Hanabi berlari dengan cepat ke arahnya. Wajah gadis itu membiru, dan tarikan napasnya sudah putus-putus.

Tepat di depan gerbang gadis sepuluh tahun itu terkulai. Namun lengan kekar milik ayahnya menangkapnya sebelum tubuh gadis itu membentur salju. Napas Hanabi memburu.

"Hi... Hinata... Hinata-nee..." ucapnya terputus-putus.

"Di mana?!" tanya Hiashi keras. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hanabi.

"Hutan... perbatasan... Konoha..." suara Hanabi terputus-putus diantara gigilnya. Hiashi dengan cepat mendukung tubuh gadis sepuluh tahun itu ke dalam rumah, menyelimutinya dengan handuk tebal, dan berbalik pergi.

Tujuannya hutan perbatasan Negara Api.

oOoOo

Tenten mendorong pintu putih itu perlahan. Di belakangnya, Sakura mendukung sebuah kotak kue besar, sementara itu Ino memeluk sebuah bungkusan berwarna ungu.

KRIET...

Sang weapon mistress melongokkan kepalanya ke celah pintu tersebut. "Hinata-chan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tenten membuka pintu itu.

"Lho, kosong?"

oOoOo

Hoshi terengah-engah saat ia tersentak ke belakang. Entah bagaimana caranya, namun pada saat terakhir Hinata berhasil menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan dengan cepat mengarahkannya ke jantung pemuda tersebut. Meleset, memang, namun sentakannya cukup membuat Hoshi terdorong ke belakang.

Pemuda itu mengusap darah yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya dan menyeringai. "Untuk seorang heiress yang lemah, usaha yang cukup bagus."

oOoOo

Hiashi melangkah dengan cepat. Otaknya dipenuhi dengan segala spekulasi. _Mengapa Hinata sama sekali tidak memberitahuku masalah ini?_ Batinnya geram. Jika semua yang tertulis di kertas tersebut benar, jika dihitung mundur, maka batas waktu puterinya adalah hari ini, atau maksimal besok.

Sebelum akhirnya semua berhenti.

Terhenti sejenak saat melewati kantor Hokage, kemudian lelaki itu mengubah arahnya. Langkah-langkah cepatnya kini langsung menuju kantor sang Godaime Hokage.

Tsunade harus menjelaskan semuanya.

oOoOo

"D... doushite?" lirih Hinata, berusaha memunguti napasnya satu-satu.

Pandangan Hoshi sejenak melembut. Ia melangkah dan berjongkok di depan gadis yang tersengal-sengal itu. "Karena aku membenci Hyuuga, Hinata-hime..." ucapnya lembut.

"B... Benci?"

"Ya, sejak dulu... dulu sekali... sebelum kau lahir, Hime..."

oOoOo

"_**AAARRRGGGHHH!!"**_

_**Mata lavender milih Hyuuga Hoshi terbelalak. Sontak ia memburu pada sesosok wanita berambut sebahu yang tadi menjerit, berusaha menahan berat tubuh wanita itu yang melimbung.**_

"_**Okaasan! Okaasan!" Hoshi mengguncang-guncang tubuh wanita di depannya.**_

_**Namun wanita itu tidak menjawab. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kepalanya. Hitai-ate-nya terlepas dan Caged Bird Seal di dahinya bersinar. Napas wanita itu memburu.**_

_**Lalu tinggal satu-satu.**_

"_**Okaa… san…" bisik Hoshi tidak percaya.**__**Tubuh wanita itu, yang memang sudah lemah, mulai terasa mendingin di tangannya.**_

"_**Doushite?" bisiknya. "DOUSHITE?!" raungnya sesaat kemudian. "Okaasan! Okaasan! BANGUN! OKAASAN!!"**_

_**Namun mata lavender wanita itu sudah menutup. Air mengalir dari kedua bola mata Hoshi. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mata lavendernya bertemu dengan mata lavender milik seorang lelaki.**_

_**Tak ada seal di dahinya.**_

"_**Itulah akibatnya jika menentang Main Family." ucapnya datar. "Tugas Branch Family adalah untuk melayani dan melindungi Main Family, bukan untuk membangkang. Dan Hyuuga tidak membutuhkan seorang pembangkang. Camkan itu baik-baik, Hoshi."**_

_**Lelaki itu memandangnya dengan dingin, lalu berbalik pergi.**_

_**Tubuh Hoshi gemetar karena rasa marah. Adat Hyuuga yang konyol itu sudah merebut nyawa ibunya.**_

_**Memandang sosok kaku yang terbujur di kakinya itu, Hoshi menggeram. Ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat-kuat, hingga darah mengalir dari buku-buku jarinya.**_

_**Detik itu juga, kebenciannya membuncah. Pada nama yang disandangnya. Pada kekkai genkai yang dimilikinya. Pada Klannya. Pada Main Family. Pada Hyuuga.**_

_**Ia akan menuntut balas.**_

­­­

oOoOo

Tsunade mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia meraih selembar amplop yang diberikan Hiashi padanya, meliriknya sebentar, lalu menghempaskannya dengan keras ke atas meja.

Menatap lurus ke arah sang Head Clan, seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, wanita itu berkata tajam.

"Tanyalah pada diri _Anda_ sendiri, seharusnya _Anda_ lebih mengetahuinya karena _Anda_ adalah _Ayahnya_."

oOoOo

"Tapi… Haruskah… _uhuk… _seperti… ini?"

"Karena kau adalah Main Family, Hime…" bisiknya. Lalu diam.

"Karena itu… karena itu keberadaanmu… TIDAK TERMAAFKAN! _JYUUKEN!"_

THWACK!

"AAARRRGH!!"

Darah segar kembali mengalir. Namun kali ini, bercampur air mata dari mata lavender sang gadis.

oOoOo

Hiashi mempercepat langkahnya.

_Sial… Hinata…_

oOoOo

"Kenapa menangis, _Hime_?" tanya sosok di depannya itu. "Sejak dulu kau memang tidak pernah berubah. Huh. Kau lemah."

"Bu… kan…"

"Che. Tidak usah berpura-pura. Jika kau tidak lemah, _Hime_, ayahmu itu tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti ini."

Ia tidak menjawab.

"Kau tahu kan, Hyuuga tidak pernah membutuhkan orang yang LEMAH!"

Dan serangan.

Dan ia terlalu lemah untuk menolak.

_Otou…_

_Sama…_

oOoOo

"HINATA!"

...

_Hey, Dad, look at me, think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

...

Ia menjerit saat tubuhnya kembali terhampas ke dinding ceruk yang tajam. Napasnya tersengal-sengal.

Saat mendengar sebuah suara bariton itu berteriak memanggil namanya, mendadak mata gadis itu terbuka, lebar. Dengan terkejut ia menyadari bahwa sosok ayahnya tegak di sana...

...

_And do you think I wasting my time doing things I wanna do_

_But it hurts when you dispprove all along_

...

"Oh." ucap Hoshi. "Lama tak berjumpa, Hiashi-_sama,"_

Hiashi memandang pemuda itu dengan geram. Memandang puterinya yang terduduk gemetaran. Refleks tangannya bergerak cepat, membentuk sebuah seal yang sudah cukup lama tidak ia gunakan.

_Tori._

Terlihat sebuah cahaya dari balik perban yang menutupi kening Hoshi.

_Ryu._

"Che. Main Family yang pengecut." ejek pemuda itu. Perban yang menutupi keningnya terlepas, dan menunjukkan _Caged Bird Seal-­_nya yang bersinar.

_Inu—_

Mendadak Hinata membuka matanya.

"JANGAN!"

...

_And now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you proud_

_I've never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

...

Sontak gerakan Hiashi terhenti.

Hinata berusaha bangkit. Dadanya berdecit.

"Jangan… Otou… sama…" bisik gadis itu di sela napasnya yang memburu. Batuk.. Berusaha keras melanjutkan. "To… long… jangan_… _gunakan… jutsu… itu… lagi…"

Hiashi terdiam sejenak.

"Jika tidak kau akan mati, Hinata-hime," sahut Hoshi tiba-tiba. "Otousama-mu tidak pernah berpikir kau akan bisa mengalahkanku, bukan? Lihat saja, napasmu saja sudah satu-satu begitu…" ejeknya.

"Iya kan, _Hiashi-sama?_"

Hinata menoleh ke arah ayahnya yang masih tegak berdiri.

"_**Lemah**__**.**__**"**_

...

'_Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late, and we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

...

Kini dada gadis itu terasa semakin sakit.

Ayahnya yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa, seolah menyetujui fakta.

...

_I try not to think about the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

...

"Sekali ini… biarkan… aku berusaha… Otousama…" desis Hinata.

Hiashi memandang putri pertamanya itu dengan tajam.

Mengumpulkan napasnya satu-satu, ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu menunduk, meluruskan tangan kirinya ke depan, tangan kanannya diluruskan di belakang.

_Gentle Fist Style._

Dan ia berlari.

"HAKKE… ROKUJYUUYON SHO!"

...

_All the day you spend with me now seems so far away_

_And it seems like you don't care anymore_

...

Hoshi menangkis serangan Hinata.

_Kau akan kalah._

Gadis itu terbatuk.

Hiashi berdiri diam.

Darah menetes.

_Tapi biarkan aku mencoba._

oOoOo

"APAA?!"

Teriakan keras Tsunade terdengar saat ketiga gadis yang berlari-lari ke ruangannya menyampaikan kabar buruk itu.

"Ada sebilah kunai di kamar Hinata," lanjut Tenten. "Kemungkinan sesuatu yang terikat pada kunai itu yang membuatnya pergi." _Tapi ke mana?_ Batinnya dalam hati.

Tsunade menggeretakkan giginya. _Tinggal satu hari lagi… Gadis itu malah…_

_Sial. Seharusnya aku bisa menduga bahwa _dia_ akan bergerak sekarang._

"SHIZUNE!"

...

_And now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you proud_

_I've never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's alright_

...

THWACK.

Satu pukulan dilayangkan.

BUGH.

Ia membalas dengan tendangan.

DRIP.

Darah kembali menetes.

_UHUK._

Terbatuk, mengalir merah pekat.

oOoOo

Pemuda itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok gadis itu. Melihatnya menyerang. Melihatnya terjatuh. Melihatnya terbatuk. Melihat darah mengalir dari sudut mulutnya.

_Hinata…_

...

'_Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late, and we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

...

Hiashi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

Cukup mengherankan baginya melihat Hinata masih mencoba berdiri. Bagaimanapun ia selalu mempercayai bahwa putri pertamanya itu memang di bawah standar. Dan bagaimanapun, _byakugannya_ dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa sistem organ gadis itu sudah rusak cukup parah. Berdiri saja seharusnya sudah tidak bisa.

Namun hingga menyerang…

Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya bertahan?

oOoOo

Napasnya semakin satu-satu, ketika untuk kesekian kalinya tubuhnya terbanting ke tanah yang keras. Salju di sekitarnya sudah berubah warna; darah memerahkannya.

Paru-parunya sudah berisi darah, dan tiap batuknya menyemburkan titik-titik merah yang lengket dan panas itu ke salju yang dingin. Setiap tarikan napas semakin membuatnya tersiksa.

Namun ia menolak menyerah.

Ia menyadari mata tajam ayahnya masih terpancang padanya. Ia menyadari bahwa sekaranglah saatnya bagi ayahnya untuk melihat punggungnya…

_Masih belum usai._

_Bangun, Hinata._

...

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

_Nothing's gonna make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand…_

...

_Hhh… hh…_

Napasnya semakin gemetar; keringat bercampur darah mengalir.

Hoshi mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut mulutnya, lalu menyeringai. "Kau cukup hebat, kuakui," ucapnya sinis.

"Tapi sepertinya usahamu tidak berhasil."

Gadis itu beringsut berdiri. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Namun ia belum mau menyerah. Ia _belum bisa_ menyerah. Setidaknya untuk satu lagi serangan terakhir.

Kedua orang tersebut berhadapan, mengacungkan tangan kirinya ke depan.

Hiashi terkesiap menyadari kuda-kuda tersebut.

_Satu serangan lagi._

...

'_Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever_

...

"HENTIKAN!!"

...

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

...

Jarak keduanya semakin dekat...

_Kau tidak akan berhasil._

...

_Now it's just too late, and we can't go back_

...

Jantung lawannya yang menjadi sasaran...

_Yah… setidaknya aku sudah mencoba._

...

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

...

Ledakan besar terjadi saat chakra mereka bertemu.

...

'_Cause we lost it all_

...

"HINATA!!"

...

_Nothing lasts forever_

...

Hiashi menangkap tubuh lemah gadis itu sebelum terbentur ke salju yang dingin. Kedua tangan itu telah mencapai sasarannya, dan kini darah segar mengalir ke atas salju putih, menodainya.

Perlahan sepasang mata lavender gadis itu terbuka; kesakitan terlihat nyata di sana.

"O… tou… sama…"

...

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

...

"B… bagai… mana?"

Hiashi hanya terdiam.

...

_Now it's just too late, and we can't go back_

...

"G… gomen… ne…"

...

_I'm sorry I can't be_

...

Dan tubuhnya pun terkulai...

...

_perfect_

...

Kedua mata Hiashi membelalak tidak percaya. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh putrinya…

"Hinata!! HINATAAA!! HINATAAAAA!!"

* * *

-

-

-

**-devilish grin-**

**-ditimpuk sendal-**

**Ahahaha… sorry for another cliffhanger. Habisnya kalo nggak ntar kan nggak seru… Maafkan chapter yang sangat tidak jelas ini… Hwaa… aku nggak bisa bikin battle scene T.T … jadinya gini aja deh… Maafkan juga kalo lagunya nggak jelas… Oh iya, maaf kalau mengecewakan, karena dia bukan Neji, bukan Hanabi, apalagi Hizashi yang sudah di alam sana. Aku terlalu menyayangi mereka sehingga nggak rela mereka jadi antagonis… Karena itulah muncul si Hyuuga Hoshi ini… (dia OC, kok)**

**Btw, aku nggak tahu gimana hand-seals buat ngaktifin Caged Bird Seal itu… si Tori, Ryu, sama Inu cuma ngasal-ngasal aja kok, demi perkembangan cerita. Gomen ne, Kishimoto-sama… :D**

**Spoiler : two chapters to go… jadi jangan bosen baca, ya? Please…**

**Jangan lupa review! –grin-**

**We'll meet again in the next chapter,**

**XVII. COUNTDOWN : TIME'S UP**

**Doakan agar cepat selesai yaa… Hontou arigatou!**

**.bulanbiru.**

**NB. Gak ada hubungannya sama Countdown, spoiler chapter 401, tapi… Itachi… kenapa kau baik sekali?? T-T --nangis-nangis--  
**

* * *

Translate :

Tori—Burung

Ryu—Naga

Inu—Anjing

(udah pada tahu, kan?)


	17. Time's Up

_Lelaki itu terus mengguncang tubuh puterinya…_

_Namun ia tidak bergeming…_

"_Hinata!! HINATAAA!! HINATAAAAA!!"_

* * *

**Faika Araifa : iya.. maaf updatenya kelamaan... nih lanjutannya ;)**

**Toya Terumi : ahaha... semua orang entarnya bakalan mati, kok. Tapi Hinata itu bukan orang ya? Dia chara ya? Yah.. pokoknya begitulah... --nggak jelas-- hehe, gomen... ya! Aku akan berusaha... kudoakan kau sesekolah denganku.. ;)**

**Yonchan The Yaoi Hunter : dengan adanya chapter ini, maka 1 chapter lagi... makasih udah mau baca...  
**

**eye-of-blue : maaf untuk membuatmu menunggu... bagaimana Hinata? Jawabannya ada di chapter ini...**

**Yozora Agera : --laugh evilly-- kau benar. Kalau nggak cliffie maka nggak seru. Baca aja lanjutannya, oke? n.n**

**melissa as tenten : Wah, nih deh lanjutannya. Amaterasunya simpen aja, oke? --nggak jelas-- n.n.**

**InuShima Shinri : Hai, Aufa-chan :) Hinata? Lihat di chapter ini. Hoshi itu OC...**

**Kaizo Eroji : Wah! Kau memberi ide yang bagus! Baiklah.. chapter terakhir akan keluar akhir tahun nanti.. --dijitak-- hahaha... nggak kok, Insya Allah sebelum itu... n.n**

**Panik-kok-di-disko : Lihat lanjutannya di chapter ini... n.n**

**CraZy-AneH-GiRL : doushite itu artinya kenapa... naik kelas deh, Insya Allah. Aku juga naik kelas nggak ya... Senin ini baru mau rapotan nih...**

**Uchiha Yuki-chan : Sound nin itu Oto-nin... bangsa-bangsanya Orochimaru, Kabuto, gitu lah... Kalau Cloud-nin itu sebenernya Kemo-nin, dari Kemogakure... gomen kalau bikin bingung, n.n**

**The Fire Flamer : Wah, terima kasih sudah mau mampir di fanfic ini... Mengenai songfic, sempat jadi bahasan di salah satu thread di infantrum... masalahnya adalah, definisi dari pihak FFn sendiri kurang jelas, seperti apakah songfic itu? Jujur masih akan ada songfic lagi di sini. Tapi ada disclaimer kok. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, dan ya, aku akan berusaha...**

**blackpapillon : mew.. kau benar-benar mereview setaip chapter?! Wah, makasih! Err... mbalesnya jadi bingung.. banyak banget soalnya... nanti ku-PM saja ya? Makasih udah mau baca.. n.n**

**Zerou : dia akan kamu ketahui nanti... Yue-chan? Nice name, thanks. Aku kejam, ya. Hehe... --laugh evilly-- anyway, thanks for reading!  
**

**Reku-maku : salah satu dari 2 tebakanmu benar. Hehe. n.n**

**Akhirnya update juga. Cerita ini sudah memasuki babak akhirnya...**

**disclaimer : nothing belongs to me. okay?**

**Chapter ini jauh lebih pendek daripada chapter sebelumnya. Maaf kalau mengecewakan... er... aku nggak tahu kamu perlu siapin tisu apa nggak, tapi terserah deh.**

**On to the story...**

* * *

XVII. COUNTDOWN : TIME'S UP

"SIAAAAAAALLLLL!!"

Hiashi berteriak murka. Suara baritonnya bergaung merobek kesunyian sore yang dingin.

Salju turun semakin deras.

"Kenapa… marah, Hiashi…-_sama_?" desis Hoshi pelan-pelan. Pemuda itu bangkit, membatukkan darah sedikit. Menyeringai.

"Bukankah aku sudah membantumu menyingkirkan si lemah ini dari Hyuuga? Membantu menyingkirkan yang tak berguna, yang akan cuma mengotori kesucian darah Main Family? HAH?"

"_**Lemah."**_

DUAK!

Hoshi terhuyung sesaat saat kepalan tangan Hiashi telak mengenai dadanya. Ia membatukkan lebih banyak darah lagi.

Napas Hiashi terengah-engah, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena amarah. "BERANI-BERANINYA… KAU…"

"JYUUKEN!"

THWACK!

Tubuh Hoshi terlempar ke atas salju. Darah mengalir dari luka di seluruh tubuhnya. Tarikan napasnya mulai berat. Hiashi menarik paksa kerah bajunya; memaksa dua mata lavender itu bertemu dalam getar kemarahan yang tidak disembunyikan.

"Apa… tadi… yang… kau… bilang… HAH?" desis Hiashi murka.

Hoshi masih tersenyum sinis, kendati darah sudah mengalir dari sudut mulutnya.

"Tidak usah membohongi diri Anda sendiri, Hiashi-_sama_… Toh aku mengetahui semuanya.Aku hanya berniat membantumu, kok, meringankan bebanmu dengan menyingkirkan gadis itu. Akui saja, Hiashi-sama. Klan Hyuuga tidak pernah membutuhkan seorang yang lemah ataupun seorang pembangkang, bukan?!"

Hoshi menyentakkan tubuhnya hingga pegangan Hiashi dari kerahnya terlepas. Ia memandang mata lavender milik sang Head Clan tajam, sembari beringsut berdiri.

"Cih. Main Family." sinisnya. "Anda tahu? Alasan utamaku membenci Hyuuga adalah karena MAIN FAMILY…"

Ia melangkah ke arah Hinata, dan melempar pandangan mencemooh pada gadis itu yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. "Hinata-hime… Anda memang selalu menganggap dia lemah, bukan? Anda memang tidak pernah peduli padanya, bukan? Atau justru Anda malah tidak pernah menganggap dia sebagai anak Anda sendiri?"

…_**Otousama bahkan tidak mau bersusah payah menjemputku. Otousama malah menyuruh Neji-nii-san datang, padahal hal itu tentu mengganggu trainingnya…**_

"DIAM!"

"Pengecut. Semua Head Clan Hyuuga itu pengecut." ejek Hoshi. "Apakah Anda tahu, Hiashi-_sama?_ Gadis ini justru sudah berniat mati…"

_**Lagipula, kalau aku mati, mungkin semuanya akan lebih baik. Hanabi akan menjadi heiress, dan ia tentu tidak akan membuat Otousama kecewa, tidak seperti diriku...**_

"DIAAAAM!"

"Aku hanya mempermudah jalannya saja, kok." lanjut pemuda itu. Ia berjongkok di sisi Hinata yang terkulai, mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari kantung di pinggangnya, lalu dengan santai mengarahkannya ke leher sang heiress yang tidak terlindung.

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!!"

Seluruh tubuh Hiashi bergetar karena marah.

"Anda mau protes, Hiashi-_sama_?"

Dengan santai Hoshi mengarahkan kunainya ke leher sang Heiress…

"HAKKE… ROKUJYUUYON SHO!"

oOoOo

"Ayo! Lebih cepat! Lebih cepat!"

Mereka bergerak sangat cepat, hingga hanya terlihat sosok-sosok kabur yang melompati pepohonan…

oOoOo

Hoshi tidak bisa bergerak di bawah tekanan Hiashi. Sebilah kunai mengarah dengan telak ke dadanya.

Dengan murka, Hiashi mengayunkan cepat senjata yang berada di tangannya tersebut…

oOoOo

"CUKUP!"

Sebuah suara keras menghentikan gerakan tangan cepat sang Head Clan.

Hiashi menoleh; dan mendapati wajah berwibawa sang Godaime dan sepasukan lengkap ANBU melingkupi mereka…

Dalam sekejap Hoshi sudah berada dalam ringkusan beberapa ANBU bertubuh kekar. Sang Hyuuga itu sudah terlalu lemah untuk melawan.

Mata cokelat Tsunade yang menatapnya tajam memaksa Hoshi untuk diam.

"Hyuuga Hoshi. Anda ditangkap."

oOoOo

"HINATA-NEE!"

Pintu ruang operasi terbanting terbuka saat iring-iringan itu masuk. Tenten dan Ino mendorong tempat tidur, sementara Sakura memegangi infus yang tergantung. Di belakang terlihat Hanabi; sekujur tubuhnya bergetar saat ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada gi ayahnya yang masih terpaku.

Wajah semua orang itu pucat. Namun tidak sepucat sosok yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur itu.

Luka-luka menganga di tubuhnya, darah mengalir darinya. Tubuh itu pucat; namun masih ada tanda-tanda kehidupan darinya. Sesekali gadis berambut biru kehitaman itu terbatuk; mengalirkan lebih banyak tetesan merah yang kental dari mulutnya.

Pintu ruang operasi ditutup, dan sang Godaime bersiap.

Lampu ruang operasi yang terang sempat menyilaukannya, namun sang Godaime memutuskan untuk tidak membuang waktu.

Ia berharap akan keajaiban.

oOoOo

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Mata biru milik gadis itu bergerak-gerak tidak menentu. Sakura beralih ke samping gadis itu dan menggenggam tangannya.

Sementara Tenten hanya terdiam. Begitupun semua orang di ruang tunggu itu. Gelisah. Sesekali isak Hanabi memecah kesunyian.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti!" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. "Kondisi Hinata-chan terlalu aneh!"

Naruto membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak jadi. Pemuda itu terpekur; mata birunya menatap lantai rumah sakit yang putih. Sesekali mencuri pandang pada ruang operasi dengan khawatir.

Seseorang meletakkan tangan di bahunya, dan ia menoleh. Ekspresi pemuda di sebelahnya tidak terbaca.

"Berdoa, Naruto. Ia gadis yang kuat."

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan pemuda di sebelahnya. Ia luput menyadari bahwa suara pemuda itu bergetar. Menyembunyikan emosi yang ditekannya dalam-dalam.

"Berdoa agar terjadi keajaiban…"

oOoOo

Grafik pada monitor itu menurun. Masih ada gerakan; namun lemah.

Tsunade menarik rambutnya sendiri dengan putus asa.

_Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Racun itu terlalu menyebar; infeksinya terlalu kronis._

"Sial… Sial…" desis wanita itu. Air mata mulai membasahi kedua mata cokelatnya. Ia menggenggam tangan lemah gadis bermata lavender itu.

_Kami-sama… Tidak bisakah… Kau berikan keajaiban?_

oOoOo

Mata merah milik Kurenai menatap tajam sosok-sosok di hadapannya. Lalu memandang Tenten dan Neji.

_Hal ini tidak mungkin disembunyikan terus._

Wanita itu menghela napas panjang.

"Ada sesuatu mengenai Hinata yang harus kalian ketahui…" ucapnya. Seisi ruangan hening.

Tenten menoleh pada Kurenai. "Kurenai-sensei… Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Ceritakanlah, Tenten."

oOoOo

_D… di… ma… na…_

Cahaya lampu ruang operasi yang terang membuat pandangan gadis itu kabur sejenak. Ia mengerenyit sedikit; kemudian menyadari sesosok wanita berambut kuning yang sedang membungkuk di sebelahnya.

"T… su… nade… s… sama…"

Tsunade tersentak dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata cokelatnya. Ia memaksakan seulas senyum pada Hinata. "Bertahanlah, Hinata. Aku sedang berusaha mengeluarkan racunnya dan menyembuhkan luka-lukamu… Semuanya, akan baik-baik saja, oke?"

Kerongkongannya terasa tercekat. Hanya dusta.

Kondisi gadis itu sudah terlalu buruk; bahkan sebentuk keajaibanpun ia ragukan mampu menyelamatkannya.

Hinata tersenyum lemah.

"A… ku… t… tahu… k… kok…" bisiknya.

Tsunade menunduk, dan kali ini tidak berusaha menghapus bening yang membanjiri kedua matanya. "Gomenasai…. Hinata… Gomenasai…"

Hinata tidak mampu berbicara. Ia hanya menatap mata sang Godaime lekat-lekat.

Pelan, Tsunade mengangguk. Lalu menghapus air matanya dan melangkah ke luar.

oOoOo

Hening masih menyelimuti saat Tenten menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya; tidak percaya. Kaca bening pada mata hijau zambrud milik gadis itu akhirnya luruh.

_Jadi... selama ini... hanya lima belas hari lagi..._

DUGH!

Kiba meninju tembok di sebelahnya dengan geram.

"SIAL! Bagaimana bisa hal-hal seperti ini tidak dia ceritakan pada kita?!" geram pemuda itu. Kepalan tangannya mengeras. "SIAL! HINATA!"

"Dia hanya tidak ingin menjadi beban." ucap Tenten tenang. "Cobalah mengerti, Kiba."

"Tapi tetap saja!" kejar Kiba keras kepala. Kepalan tangannya sudah mengayun ke arah tembok terdekat; namun tangan teman setimnya menahannya. Shino menatap mata pemuda itu, dalam-dalam. Suaranya pelan; menyembunyikan semua emosi yang bergolak.

"Tidak ada gunanya marah, Kiba." ucapnya. "Doakan. Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan. Hinata sangat membutuhkan doa kita sekarang…"

Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata lavender Hanabi.

"Doakan…" bisik gadis itu, suaranya bergetar.

_**Hinata tersenyum, dan sekali lagi mengusap kepala Hanabi dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Arigato, Hanabi-chan... doakan saja agar aku tidak cepat pergi..."**_

_**Ya, tolong doakan aku agar aku bisa tetap hidup...**_

"Hinata-nee…"

oOoOo

Suara pintu terbuka menyentakkan semua orang yang menunggu di luar.

Tsunade mendorong pintu. Wajahnya sembab.

"Hinata ingin bertemu dengan kalian semua."

oOoOo

"G… go… me… na… sai…" bisik gadis itu lambat-lambat.

Sosok-sosok di hadapannya masih terdiam.

Ia menggerakkan kedua bibirnya lagi; susah payah. Membentuk sebuah kata.

"A.. ri… ga... tou… min… na…"

Sang gadis tersenyum lembut, lalu menutup kedua matanya.

Damai.

Grafik pada monitor di sebelahnya semakin pelan…

Pelan…

Dan akhirnya…

terhenti.

oOoOo

_Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Kurenai-sensei…_

_Gomenasai… mungkin aku selalu jadi beban… Arigatou… Untuk semua kesabaran dan pengertian… Untuk menganggapku sebagai keluarga…_

_Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan…_

_Gomenasai… untuk selalu merepotkan… Arigatou… kalian semua sudah menjadi sahabat yang terbaik… Waktu bersama kalian sangat tidak tergantikan…_

_Neji-nii-san…_

_Gomenasai… selalu menyusahkanmu… Arigatou… Atas semua pengertian dan kesabaran… Atas kesediaannya menjadi kakak…_

_Naruto-kun…_

_Gomenasai… untuk semua keegoisan… Arigatou… Untuk semua saat-saat indah itu… Untuk menjadi inspirasi… Untuk menjadi semangat…_

_Hanabi-chan…_

_Gomenasai… tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik… Arigatou… untuk semua… Oneechan titipkan Klan Hyuuga padamu… Jaga baik-baik…_

_Otousama…_

_Gomenasai… aku tidak pernah bisa menjadi seperti apa yang kau minta… dan arigatou… Untuk semuanya…_

_Untuk semuanya…_

_Gomenasai… untuk selalu jadi beban…_

_Cahaya itu kini menerangiku…_

_Aku tidak ingin berpisah…_

_Tapi... Okaasama memanggilku…_

_Dia... tersenyum padaku... mengulurkan tangannya..._

_Di cahaya itu..._

_Okaasama... memberikanku sayap... Aku terbang... menujunya..._

_Aku… harus pergi…_

_Jangan lupakan aku, ya?_

_Minna…_

_Arigatou gozaimasu…_

oOoOo

Tangis Hanabi meledak.

Naruto menunduk; namun bening mulai mengaliri kedua mata birunya.

Tenten menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Neji, isaknya tertahan.

Wajah Hiashi hampa. Lelaki itu maju, menggenggam tangan puteri pertamanya yang mulai mendingin… Lalu mengguncangnya. Hanya untuk menyadari bahwa tangan itu tidak lagi memiliki kekuatan apa-apa.

"Hinata…"

Perlahan, bening mengaliri mata Hiashi. Semakin deras.

"Hinata… Hinata…"

Lelaki itu menunduk, memanggil-manggil nama puterinya berulangkali, mengguncang-guncang tangannya, tubuhnya, namun tiada hasil. Gadis itu tetap terdiam. Matanya menutup. Wajahnya pucat.

"Hinata… Hinata... Hinata…"

Hanabi melepaskan tangan ayahnya dan memeluknya. Lengan kokoh ayahnya itu lemas. Air masih membasahi kedua mata lavendernya.

"Hinata-nee sudah pergi… Otousama… Hinata-nee sudah pergi…"

oOoOo

Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian hitam. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Di tangannya tergenggam sebatang mawar putih, yang ia sematkan dengan lembut pada peti bening di hadapannya. Lalu ia mundur. Menyepi.

Pagi ini jenazah gadis itu dikebumikan…

Masih sembab wajah-wajah semua orang yang mengantarkannya ke peristirahatannya terakhir. Mereka menunduk membacakan doa, sesekali bening masih mengalir dari kedua mata mereka yang sudah memerah.

Namun gadis itu sendiri tersenyum di akhirnya…

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_15 tahun, Chuunin_

Setetes air menetes ke pipinya.

Pemuda itu mendongak. Langit sendu.

Hari itu, hujan turun membasahi bumi Konoha…

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Maaf... kalau mengecewakan...**

**Perasaanku tidak menentu sewaktu membuat ini...**

**Satu chapter lagi. Epilog. Saatnya kalian mengetahui siapa dia.**

**Would you be nice and guess?**

**Makasih... udah mau baca sampai sejauh ini...**

**Satu chapter lagi... dan lembaran kisah ini akan ditutup...**

**.bulanbiru.**


	18. Epilogue

**Hai, teman. Lama tak berju****mpa. Apakah kalian meridukanku? —dilempar sepeda—**

**Heu, gomen… baru update sekarang… gomen ne… gomen ne… gomen ne takterhinggakali…**

**Chapter terakhir ini rada nggak jelas juga. Huff. Kena sindrom bingung-bagaimana-mengakhiri-suatu-cerita nih…**

**Mm… untuk semua yang masih setia baca Countdown… makasih ya… huhu… makasih… --tears flowing- chapter ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian…**

**Semua review untuk chapter sebelumnya akan dibalas secara general dan lebih mendetail di bawah cerita ini. **

**Sekarang, siap-siap baca dulu ya? Sebagai pengiring, silakan siapkan mp3 atau kaset atau apapun yang bisa memutar lagunya ****Marcell, Semua Yang Terlambat****. Tisu merupakan optional. ****Eh, nggak tau deh butuh apa nggak. Tergantung, tapi kayaknya nggak. Nggak deh. Nggak tahu. H****eu…**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Masashi Kisihimoto. Semua Yang terlambat belongs to Marcell. And I belongs to My God.**

**On to the story…**

* * *

_Saat ini,_

_Aku hanya ingin mengenang…_

**XVIII. EPILOGUE**

Pemuda itu melangkah perlahan, membiarkan pikirannya mengembara bersama dengan langkah-langkahnya menyusuri jalanan yang kini kian memutih. Ekspresinya tidak terlihat, sebab ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik kerah tinggi dan membenamkan kedua tangannya ke saku.

Seolah tidak peduli dengan cuaca yang semakin mendingin, ia tetap berjalan. Menyusuri kenangan.

Salju tetap turun hari ini…

Namun semuanya tak lagi sama.

_Ya, tak akan lagi sama._

Semenjak kepergian gadis bermata lembut itu…

Langkahnya berhenti di lapangan training tempat mereka biasa berlatih bersama. Ia tersenyum lembut sendiri, ketika memorinya refleks mengulang episode-episode itu, bagaikan sebuah film lama, namun masih tetap cerah di ingatannya.

_**Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, bermain dengan sepasang telunjuk tangannya. Malu-malu. "Mm… na-namaku… H-Hyuuga… Hi-Hinata… Y-yoroshiku o-one-gaimashu…"**_

Pemalu. Itulah kesan pertamanya saat mengenalnya. Gadis itu begitu polos, dengan wajah yang senantiasa menunduk dan pipi putih yang senantiasa memerah.

"_**Kumohon! Seranglah aku dengan sungguh-sungguh!"**_

Awalnya ia tidak pernah memandangnya lebih. Ia cuma gadis biasa, bahkan cenderung tidak terlihat.

_Namun ada kesan yang lain… Gadis lembut bermata lavender itu sangat teguh. Kendati sulit, ia terus mencoba… Tanpa putus asa…_

"_**Hati-hati, ya?"**_

Dan gadis itu memiliki kebaikan yang tulus. Pribadinya unik. Hangat. Seberat apapun, sesulit apapun kondisinya, ia tetap peduli pada lingkungannya. Pada teman-temannya. Bahkan tidak pernah mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

Sepotong perhatian yang diberikan dengan senyum lembut dan gestur malu-malu. Namun entah sejak kapan, lambat laun ia menyadari bahwa peran gadis itu dalam hidupnya semakin besar…

Ah. _Hinata-hime._

Gadis itu telah menjadi puteri di hatinya, sekuntum bunga yang mekar dengan malu-malu. Cantik, namun pada saat yang sama rapuh. Dan ia ingin menjaganya…

Maka ia memandangnya. Dengan hati-hati. Mencoba mengertinya, mencari tahu dan mendukung segala yang terbaik baginya, sekalipun merelakan kebahagiaannya sendiri…

_Kebahagiaanku __yang terbesar adalah bila ia bahagia. Cukup untuk itu._

Namun kini semua berubah.

Pemuda itu membiarkan angin dingin menghembus jubah panjangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan semua kilasan memori itu berdilatasi di pelupuknya… Mengulangnya…

Ia tengah mengenang. Mengenangnya, mengenang keberadaan gadis yang sudah sekian lama terpatri di sudut terindah dalam hatinya…

_Hinata…_

Sebab ruang hati itu kini hampa.

…

_...aku bagai sinar yang melintas sekedip_

_bagai kunang-kunang kecil_

_dan engkau, sayap-sayap yang meranggas_

_seusai sekepak kau mengudara_

_membawa hatiku semua..._

…

oOoOo

Pemuda itu berdiri atas bukit, memperhatikan seisi desa yang kini terselimuti putih. Mata biru langitnya menyendu saat ia menyapukan pandangannya.

Ia menggenggam dadanya, menggenggam seuntai liontin di sana. Seuntai liontin yang kini mendingin…

Ia merutuk ketika memandang sekeliling. Semuanya putih… putih…

Dan putih itu selalu membuatnya teringat padanya. Seolah gadis itu menghantuinya. Dengan senyum lembutnya. Dengan tatapan mata lavendernya.

_Hinata-chan…_

Ia mendesah, kemudian beringsut duduk.

Bukan, bukannya ia ingin melupakan. Namun justru ia tidak bisa. Dan tidak ingin. Semua kenangan itu hanya terlalu nyata untuk dibuang, terlalu indah, sekaligus terlalu menyakitkan, dan terlalu cepat…

Apalah nama yang dapat ia berikan pada rasa yang kini menggerogoti dadanya, jika bukan rindu?

Ia memejamkan matanya, dan bayangan gadis itu kembali hadir di pelupuknya. Membawa perasaan yang campuraduk. Perasaan bersalah, perasaan sayang, perasaan rindu, dan… _cinta._

Ah. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan?

Walau begitu cepat, namun gadis itu sudah mengisi harinya. Entah sejak kapan ia menyadari… sosok pendiam itu, yang selalu tersenyum malu-malu dan berbisik padanya dengan suara kecil… sejak kapan kehadirannya terasa begitu nyata?

Jika… jika saja ia menyadari saat gadis itu yang sangat sempit, mungkin ia akan bersumpah untuk tidak melepasnya. Untuk tetap mendukungnya, untuk tetap menggenggamkan tangannya, untuk tetap mengalirkan kekuatan dalam menghadapi hari-harinya…

Jika saja ia mengerti makna tangisnya. Jika saja ia mampu memandangnya lebih dekat… Jika saja…

…

_...kita ialah kata yang terlambat tercipta_

_yang semestinya tak terjadi_

_dan cinta, ialah rasa yang pertama dan terakhir_

_tuk merangkum kerinduan,_

_kepasrahan dan maafku..._

…

oOoOo

Kini langkah kaki pemuda itu telah membawanya hingga ke muara peristirahatan sang gadis. Ia menunduk, tangannya menyapu lembut nisan sederhana itu, membersihkan salju yang mengotorinya.

_Hime, ikaga desu ka?_

Sebelah tangannya kini menggenggam sekuntum mawar berwarna lavender. Mawar itu adalah yang terindah dari kebunnya, mawar yang ia rawat dengan hati-hati.

"_**Mawar itu indah, namun ia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi rapuh. Dari semenjak mekarnya, ia hanya diberi sedikit waktu hingga semua mahkotanya menutup kembali... ia hanya diberi sangat sedikit waktu untuk menghadapi kerasnya dunia, hanya dibekali duri-duri kecil yang lemah..."**_

_Dan mawar itu selalu mengingatkannya padanya._

Banyak kesamaan mereka…

"_**Namun, apakah yang dilakukan mawar ini? Ia tidak pernah mengutuk Penciptanya karena ia diciptakan sedemikian rupa... dan ia terus berjuang memberikan warna terindahnya hingga ia harus gugur dan berakhir di dunia..."**_

Ia tersenyum kecil saat mengenangnya. Mendenger gadis itu bercerita… sadar atau tidak, seperti mendengar gadis itu mendeskripsikan dirinya sendiri.

_Mungkin__… mawar itu memang perlambang cinta._

Ia sematkan mawar itu di pusara sang gadis. Ungunya memucat, seolah kelopaknya menggigil kedinginan diterpa angin yang menghembus.

_Dinginkah di sana?_

Kadang ia bertanya-tanya. Mungkinkah semua itu salahnya? Jika saja dulu ia menahannya… jika saja dulu ia mencegahnya… Jika saja ia menepati sumpahnya…

Untuk terus menjaganya…

Jika saja,

Akankah semua berbeda?

…

_...tuk semua yang terlambat kulakukan_

_tuk semua yang tak sanggup kujanjikan_

_tuk semua..._

…

oOoOo

Langkah pelan pemuda bermata biru langit itu kini terarah ke pusaranya. Ia masih menunduk, sesekali memainkan salju yang mengotori sepatunya.

Melewati sepanjang jalanan Konoha seolah menjadi siksaan baginya. Sebab kenangan-kenangan itu terus menari dibenaknya…

Ia berhenti sejenak. Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sebatang pohon di pinggir taman. Lalu tertawa kecil. _Ah, bahkan di sinipun kenangan itu tetap ada. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa kalau dulu di sinilah kami pertama kali bertegur sapa? Ketika tanpa sengaja kujatuhkan semua buku-bukunya…_

"_**A… ah! G-gomen…" dengan gugup ia memunguti buku-bukunya yang berjatuhan.**_

"_**Ah! Salahku! Salahku!" anak laki-laki itu pun turut berjongkok dan memunguti buku anak perempuan berambut biru yang berceceran. Dengan cepat tangannya meraih salah satu buku, tidak menyadari bahwa tangan sang anak perempuan juga terarah ke sana.**_

_**Tap. Dan wajah anak perempuan itu kontan memerah saat tangan mereka berdua bertemu. Ia menunduk.**_

"_**Hei, kenapa?" tanya sang anak laki-laki.**_

_**Anak perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya, pelan. Semburat merah jambu masih di wajahnya.**_

"_**Hei! Hei!" seru sang anak laki-laki ribut. "Aku baru sadar kalau kita belum kenalan!" ucapnya, seraya tersenyum lebar. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Siapa namamu?"**_

"_**H… Hyuuga… Hi-Hinata…"**_

I a membuka matanya.

Memori itu… tidak mungkin ia lupa. Begitupun kilasan-kilasan kenangan lainnya.

Ia rela memberikan apapun agar ia bisa kembali ke hari-hari itu. Saat senyum manis sang gadis masih bisa ia pandang. Saat suara lembutnya masih bisa ia dengar. Saat tubuh mungilnya masih bisa ia rengkuh. Saat ia masih bisa mengungkapkan semuanya, bukannya terpenjara dalam rindu dan terpasung dalam sunyi…

Pepatah itu benar. Kita memang tidak pernah menyadari betapa berharganya apa yang telah kita punya, hingga ketika akhirnya ia pergi…

…

_...lama kucoba memandang jejak kaki kita tanpa sesal_

_menerimamu tanpa aku mengerti_

_indahnya arti hari ini_

_tanpa harapan 'tuk kembali..._

…

oOoOo

Naruto berhenti melangkah saat ia menyadari kehadiran sesosok yang lain di kompleks pemakaman itu. Mengenali sosok yang berdiri di sana, ia melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah mendekat.

_Ah. Ternyata dia._

Pemuda itu melangkah mendekat ke pusara sang gadis dan mengusapnya dengan sayang. "Hai, Hinata-chan… Apa kabar?" tanyanya lembut. Lalu ia menoleh pada sosok di sebelahnya.

"Yo!" sapanya. "Pagi sekali!"

Yang disapa cuma menganggukkan kepalanya.

Pemuda itu menyaksikannya dalam diam. Di balik keceriaan yang ditunjukkan Naruto, ia dapat melihat bahwa mata biru itu menyendu…

_Ia merindu jugakah?_

Ia tersenyum kecil sendiri.

_Kalau begitu, sama-sama._

_Luka ini bukan milikku saja._

Angin menghembuskan kesunyian diantara mereka. Hingga si pemuda angkat bicara.

"Hei, Naruto." panggilnya. Naruto menoleh.

"Tahu tidak? Kadang aku berharap aku bisa memutar waktu agar bisa mengutarakan semuanya padanya…"

…

_...ke semua yang tak sempat kuungkapan_

_ke semua yang tak tepat kukatakan_

_yang tak usai kujalani,_

_yang tak ingin kuingkari_

_dan semua..._

…

Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Yah. Aku juga." ujarnya. "Aku merindukannya… melebihi apapun yang kurasa selama ini…"

_Aku juga._

"Tapi ya… kita nggak mungkin memutar waktu biar Hinata-chan bisa ada di sini lagi. Kita harus bisa merelakan, ne?" lanjut Naruto. "Seperti yang waktu itu kau bilang… Doakan saja, semoga ia baik-baik saja di sana…"

Dan pemuda itu kembali tersenyum simpul.

_Tenang saja. Sepucuk doa dariku selalu siap untuknya… Kamu akan mendoakannya juga, kan?_

Sunyi terpecah ketika seekor burung pengantar pesan berkepak ribut sebelum akhirnya mendarat di tangan kanan Naruto. Pemuda itu membelai sayap sang burung sebelum membuka pesan yang terikat di kakinya.

"Wah. Ada panggilan dari Tsunade-obaachan untuk kita semua sekarang," ujarnya memberi tahu. Ia menepuk-nepuk sang burung dan binatang itu membubung tinggi ke angkasa.

"Yuk!" ajaknya.

Pemuda itu melemparkan pandangan lembut ke arah pusara sang gadis sebelum menyusul langkah Naruto menuju kantor Hokage. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

_Ya, aku harus pergi dulu, Hime. __Tapi aku pasti akan datang lagi… Untuk menemanimu di sini…_

"Hei, hei," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. "Aku penasaran, memangnya apa yang ingin kamu katakan pada Hinata-chan?" tanyanya pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab.

"Hei, Shinoo… Jawab dong! Jangan bikin penasaraan…"

Aburame Shino tersenyum kecil di balik jaketnya dan melemparkan pandangannya ke angkasa.

"Rahasia."

.

_Ini: __Bahwa aku mencintainya._

…

_...dan semua..._

_...dan semua..._

…

_Hime,_

_Kyotsukete, ne?_

_Aishiteiru…_

_._

_._

_._

_Itsumo__._

.

—owari—

* * *

**Satu…**

**Dua…**

**Tiga…**

**Uwaaah!! Akhirnya selesai jugaaa!!**

**Alhamdulillah…**

**Huff. Saatnya untuk Author Note yang lebih mendetail… Kalau bosen baca silakan diskip, langsung review aja yah. Hehe.**

**Hmm… Akhirnya pemuda itu jadi Shino. Ada yang protes? Ada yang jawabannya tepat? Ada yang sama sekali nggak menduga? Tolong kasih tahu via review ya… :D**

**Mungkin bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Shino? Ya… sebenernya sih sederhana aja… soalnya aku suka ShinoHina! Hehe…--dijitak—**

**Heu… sebenernya mempertimbangkan faktor rasionalitas cerita juga… Sebenernya pengen banget sih, bikin cowok itu jadi Sasuke atau Gaara (maaf ya, saya fans berat SasuHina sama GaaHina juga soalnya…), atau bahkan Itachi, hehe, tapi nanti ceritanya jadi aneh, ah. Kenyataannya kan Hinata nggak deket sama tiga cowok itu…**

**Jadi Shinolah yang dipilih. Habisnya dia kan bisa jadi so sweet juga, dan selama ini aku membayangkan Shino punya personality yang memang seperti itu di balik kacamata dan jubah tingginya… Jadi cocoklah… Hehe. Jangan protes lagi, ya?**

**Maaf ya… kalau perkembangan hingga akhir cerita ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian sebagai pembaca…**

**Huhu, nggak puaaas! Sebetulnya aku sendiri ngerasa masih banyak banget kekurangan dan kesalahan di sepanjang fanfic ini… mulai dari salah ketik, salah kasih informasi yang penting, sampai kelambatan banget updatenya. Huhu… karena itu makasih banget buat semuanya yang masih setia baca… Maaf ya, kalau sepanjang cerita ini cheesy dan nggak jelas banget, huhu…**

**Kalau boleh, aku ingin minta pendapat kalian semua tentang cerita ini, plus-minusnya. Ya… hitung-hitung mengoreksi, lah… Boleh nggak?**

**Oh iya, mengenai review kalian semua di chapter sebelumnya…**

**Buat **_**Aufa**_**… you got it right, girl. Aku cinta songfic dan akan tetap selamanya. ****Hehe. Jangan benci-benci amat atuh, sama Hinata… :D**

**Buat **_**eye-of-blue**_**… heu, gomen baru update sekarang ini…**

**Buat **_**Panik-kok-di-disko**_**… hehe, sekarang udah nggak penasaran lagi kan, siapa?**

**Buat **_**Faika Araifa**_**… maaf membuatmu penasaran sekian lama… sekarang udah nggak penasaran lagi, kan?**

**Buat **_**aburamesora**_**… doakan saja semoga Hinata di terima… --ah, jadi inget Shino. Sepucuk doa akan selalu ia sediakan, akankah kamu bergabung dengannya untuk mendoakan?-- :-)**

**Buat **_**meL-chan River**_**… maaf sampai sekarang belum baca ficmu…**

**Buat **_**blackpapillon…**_** hehe, makasih ngingetin kalau aku masih punya utang buat nyelesein nih cerita… btw, aku udah ketinggalan jauh Jejak Bulan-mu nih…**

**Buat **_**Reku-maku**_**… hehe… Hinata tidak menyesal hidup, kok. Hanya saja… dia merasa punya banyak salah sama orang-orang, dan di saat yang sama merasa perlu untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasih…**

**Buat **_**CupCupMuah**_**… wah… ga tau harus komentar apa. Hehe…**

**Buat **_**Kaizo Eroji**_**… akankah aku menulis lagi akan dibahas setelah ini…**

**Buat **_**Zerou**_**… sama aja kayak Kaizo Eroji…**

**Buat **_**Yuuichi93…**_** sebenernya pengen juga sih bikin cowoknya itu Hoshi. Kan keren, benci sekaligus sayang. Lebih complicated nantinya, dan lebih susah bikinnya. Huhu… Tapi Shinolah yang memenangkah hatiku, hehe…**

**Buat **_**CraZy-AneH-GiRL…**_** heu, tenanglah. Aku tertawa bersamamu. Hehe.**

**Buat **_**EshtarWind**_**… ah, iya, iya, nih udah diupdate! Kau menyeramkan juga ya. Hehe… akhirnya nih cerita beres juga… Ayo aku nagih Beasts of Souls! Eh, belajar dulu… peer fisika susah lagi…—hiks—**

**Buat **_**naru-chan**_**… gomen baru update sekarang…**

**Buat **_**kosuke gege on tree**_**… heu… gomen juga baru update…**

**Oke. Menjawab beberapa pertanyaan, akankah aku menulis lagi? Dengan sedih akan mengumumkan… Nggak tahu! Duh, gomen ne, minna… hidupku sudah semakin sibuk nih. UAN di depan mata… kalau lulus (ya jangan sampai nggak, deh) dan dapet bangku di PTN (amiin, amiin) terusnya kuliah… dengan semua rencana masa depan itu aku tidak berani menggantung harapan kalian dengan berjanji akan tetap menulis..—kok bahasanya lebay yah—**

**Jadi… mungkin aku akan tetap menulis. Jika ada ide dan waktu. Heu. Gomen…**

**Buat semuanya yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk baca… makasih ya… makasih banget… buat yang belum pernah review, ayo review atuh! Hehe. Aku ingin tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan. Jujur aja, nggak apa-apa, kok.**

**Semua review yang masuk setelah chapter ini diupload akan dibalas secara pribadi, Insya Allah… doakan saja ada waktu dan nggak kelupaan, heu.**

**Dengan berakhirnya lembar ini… maka aku mengumumkan masa hiatus tak berhingga, yang bisa berakhir kapan saja dan dimulai kapan saja…**

**Makasih banyak ya, semuanya…**

**Maaf…**

_**.bulanbiru.**_

* * *

Translate:

_Hime—_Tuan Putri

_Ikaga desu ka—_Apa kabar?

_Kyotsukete, ne?—_Take care, okay?

_Aishiteiru… Itsumo—_Aku mencintaimu… selamanya.

.

.NB. Ngaco nggak sih? Kalau ngaco tolong kasih tahu ya, heu… harap maklum nggak pernah belajar bahasa Jepang…


End file.
